Love Never Dies
by ToryTigress92
Summary: Eventual Bella/Aro, Aro/OC. It's 1885 and something will happen that will change Aro's life forever. What will happen when he meets the love of his life again in 2010? Will they prove that, truly, love never dies? Please R&R!
1. Act I: Once Upon Another Time

Love Never Dies

**I can't believe I'm at it again…. Anyway new Aro/Bella, however this one won't be as updated as Siren of the Twilight is. That's my first priority.**

**Ok, this is basically an Aro/OC at least at first, but it will eventually be Aro/Bella.**

**I was mucking about on deviantart, and found a number of quite good Aro/Bella pictures; by the way I will love you forever if people do digital art for any of my Aro/Bella stories. I suck at them, and I love them= not a good combination, anyway one of the comments said Aro/Bella reminded them of a modern day Dracula/Mina pairing, and that got me thinking. Combined with way too much Andrew Lloyd Webber (Love Never Dies) and Francis Ford Coppola's version of Dracula, this popped up. The first part of the story will focus mainly on Aro's relationship with Bella's previous life, and then the second part will see Bella come in. I'll try to keep Bella's character as true as possible; the only major change will be that Bella can sing. Not that difficult to imagine, since Kristen Stewart can sing too, although I doubt she can sing classically….hmm I might have to check that one.**

**Hope you enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I own nada except maybe Aro……Nope, damn it!**

**But I do own the story concept, and my OCs.**

**This is what happens when you combine five things: my love of opera, love of Aro, love of Dracula, my love of Phantom and its sequel, and way too much chocolate….!**

* * *

**Act I: Once Upon Another Time**

_Florence, 1885_

_Aro_

The carriage rocked as it trundled over the numerous potholes on the roads of Florence. I tried not to let the annoyance show, but as I glanced at my brothers, I saw my own irritation reflected back at me.

"Brother do we really have to attend this performance? It is a risk enough as it is," Caius, the elder of the two sitting opposite me, sighed exasperatedly. His perfectly tailored suit was hidden by a black cloak, mimicking mine and that of my other brother's.

I sighed impatiently. "Caius, it is our duty as patron of the arts to attend this gala. Besides I could hardly deny the invitation of an old friend," I explained for the hundredth time, before Caius merely sniffed impatiently and looked out the window at the passing Florentine night.

My other brother, Marcus, merely sighed apathetically as we slowed to a halt and joined the long queue for the entrance to the Teatro della Pergola. I glanced at him, at his wavy brown locks and pale skin, remembering the vibrant young man I had turned all those years ago. He had never been the same since I had destroyed Didyme.

Tonight it was the debut of a new prima donna in my old friend's, Carlo Giovanni, opera company. Tonight's performance would be Norma.

I sighed. I loved music, and opera all the more so with its life and vitality expressed through voice, but I had been growing restless of late. My life ruling the Volturi and the vampire world had occupied me for the past millenia but it no longer seemed enough.

I had power and wealth and immortality, but it still felt as if my life was missing something.

I chased my nebulous thoughts from my mind, as the carriage rolled to a halt, the horses whickering softly in the balmy air. I stepped out, followed by my brothers as two of my guards, Demetri and Felix jumped down either side of us.

The Teatro della Pergola reared its proud head above us, warm stone heated and lit by the torches flickering in metal brackets along its walls. The crowd milled around us as we passed into the grand foyer. The scent of human blood was easy to ignore, after 1920 years of perfecting our control, as we followed the herd and I glimpsed my old friend waiting for us atop the grand staircase.

"Ah, Aro my old friend!" Carlo cried jovially, grabbing my hand enthusiastically as I genuinely smiled at my old friend. Carlo was only a few centuries old but he had always loved the arts and continued to work even when he was changed. Every few decades he would move to a new country and change his name, starting over again.

It was this that prevented him from becoming a problem for the Volturi. He possessed long dark hair, tied back in a ponytail and generally handsome features. His slightly florid physique was dressed tastefully in an elegant blue suit and cravat.

"Carlo, it is good to see you again, my friend," I returned cheerily, grasping his hand.

Instantly all his thoughts of the past two years, all that I did not know, filtered into my head.

Nothing to worry about.

The memories of countless discrete kills, lust-filled nights, and triumphs of the theatre filled my mind, as I released him to make his helloes to my brothers.

"If you will come this way, I have my private box at your disposal," Carlo led the way, once he had finished his pleasantries, clearing a path through the humans as we entered a sumptuous box overlooking the stage below.

I ignored the heady perfume of the humans below, as I settled into a comfortable, elegantly upholstered seat, my brothers settling in behind me, whilst Carlo chattered on.

"Such a find! My new soprano is simply superb!" Carlo enthused, as I maintained a coolly interested façade. In all honesty, I wondered why I had come at all.

"Certainly she holds promise," I murmured, dutifully filling in whenever the vampire paused for breath.

"Yes, she does. She was a rare find!" he rubbed his hands together gleefully, and I had to restrain the urge to roll my eyes.

Quickly I cast about for another topic, just so he would not keep on with this prattling racket about a pathetic human.

"But you have had trouble have you not? Your Adalgisa contracted consumption, yes?" I asked, remembering the feelings of vexation Carlo's thoughts had transmitted on the subject. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, yes. The Gods cursed me that day, so I had no choice but to bring in the understudy for Carmenita," he shrugged. "She is adequate, but I always prefer Adalgisa as a mezzo-soprano rather than a soprano, no?"

I murmured politely, before catching my brother's eye. Caius smirked and looked away, as I did the same, struggling not to smile.

Carlo was ridiculous.

Onstage, the orchestra had begun to tune up, and I could see the singers taking their places behind the curtain, as the masses below hushed.

The theatre was built on two tiers, with four private boxes in a horseshoe shape. This was the Sala Grande, the larger of the two auditoriums, and the old ballroom upstairs where the gala would be held.

Behind me, Carlo sighed. "Ah, I feel sorry for young Christabelle. She is too green for this, but I had no choice. I hope she is not too badly ridiculed, for she has promise," he continued chattering on, flicking nervous glances at myself and my brothers, as if expecting us to tear his head off for delivering a bad show.

That would be too much effort, but it was good to keep him under control.

"I'm sure she will be satisfactory," I sighed, but then the orchestra began playing the entr'acte, and Carlo's incessant chatter was finally dispersed by the notes of sweet music floating up to our box. The curtain went up, and the story unfolded.

Carlo's soprano was excellent, Carmenita I believe her name was, and she sang with all the flair needed for Norma.

She was a woman in her mid-thirties, with long flowing red hair and handsome features. Lovely enough, but nothing which stirred my emotions. To me, her performance was empty and her acting a mockery. She did little more than gesticulate wildly and walk around the stage posing at significant stages of the arias.

Something I had seen a thousand times.

Finally Norma and her screeching chorus disappeared, and I sighed breathily. Now it was time for the expected disappointment, this mysterious Christabelle.

Christabelle Amarantha Renzi, from Carlo's memories. I frowned once; my eyes dropping to the wooden sides of the box, studying its intricate carvings, when I heard the first strains of a lilting, entrancing voice begin Adalgisa's solo aria.

My eyes snapped up, and I felt my senses spellbound by the siren-like creature standing on stage below.

Her voice was like the finest birdsongs and the tinkling of the most delicate harps and flutes, sweet and yet so powerful, so emotive. Whereas Carmenita had been strong but emotionless, this Christabelle sang with everything in her to give. I could hear the pious, virtuous devotion in her voice as she sang to her gods, and then the passionate yearning in her every note and every move as she sang her duet with Pollione.

Mesmerising.

I could not take my eyes off of her. Even to me, a vampire, she was beauty incarnate as she gracefully brought the stage alight.

Her long brunette hair was loose down her back, long and free as befitted a Celtic virgin priestess, and her slender body was obscured by a flowing white dress. From this distance I could not clearly see what colour her eyes were, nor the exact tone of her skin under the stage makeup, but I heard the strong beat of her heart, and smelt the adrenaline in her veins as she sang ever-so-sweetly.

Far from Carlo's expectations, she did not fail.

She took the house by storm.

From the first fragile, yet powerful chord to the last wavering, mournful note she held me spellbound. A siren, in human form as she soared above us in song, free and eternal.

I was the first on my feet as the company took its bow, applauding enthusiastically as I looked down on the stage, and the young woman shyly taking the clapping and the cheering in her stride, accepting the garlands and the roses thrown her way.

She had stolen the show from this Carmenita, had become a star in just one night.

For one moment, her eyes drifted up to our box, and I felt them lock onto mine.

Enthralled, I stared down into hers, the full remembrance of her name echoing in my head.

Christabelle Amarantha Renzi…

If I wasn't already dead, I could've sworn my dead heart burst back into life in my chest and beat loudly.

* * *

**More soon!**

**Please R&R!**

**Yeah, I don't own the operas either. I love Norma though.**


	2. Act II: Beautiful

Love Never Dies

**Wow I didn't expect such a cool reaction. Thanks!**

**Ok Act II. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Act II: Beautiful**

_Christabelle_

I rushed offstage, the exhilaration of finally performing onstage singing in my veins.

It felt like they were literally singing, still echoing with the notes I had sung. The applause from the crowd was still thunderous, and I couldn't wipe off the happy smile on my face.

_That was for you, Giacomo._

"Signorina Renzi?"

I turned around to find Jacques, one of the stagehands, waiting for me, a giddy smile on his lips.

"Yes, Jacques?" I asked, moving aside as Carmenita swept past me. She sent me a venomous glare before flouncing past in her Druidess costume, the white skirts flying, and I sighed.

With my triumphant performance I knew I had just made her even more of an enemy than when I first arrived from England two years ago. But for nothing and no-one would I ever deny the thrill of singing, and singing well. It was my life, my home, the only place where I could let my soul fly free.

Abruptly, I jerked myself from my reverie and refocused on Jacques.

"Signore Giovanni has asked me to tell you, you have to get dressed and attend the gala. Apparently one of his patron's wishes to meet you," he whittled off quickly, and I felt triumph soar even more. Carmenita would go insane at this.

"Thank you, Jacques," I murmured serenely, before hurrying past him to my dressing room.

For most of my life I had trained to become an opera singer, learning and practicing until my voice would go hoarse. But for so many years I had been denounced as too inexperienced, too undisciplined and too young. Apparently sopranos were not considered to be ready until their thirties, at the earliest.

Yet here I was, having successfully performed at the age of twenty-nine.

After so many years of darkness, I was finally having my time in the light.

I almost threw myself through the door of my dressing room. It was a spartan chamber, with clean and whitewashed walls; enough room for my dressing table, a screen and a mannequin holding whatever costume I was to wear. In the corner, beside a small washstand and chest of drawers, was my bed. One high window looked out onto the Piazza della Pergola below, the lights from the torches throwing a fiery red evanescence into my room.

I quickly sponged off the stage makeup, and released my hair from its few bonds before pondering what to do with it.

Up or down?

Finally I settled on halfway, brushing out my mahogany curls and pinning the mass into place, keeping a few out to tumble onto my neck. I stripped out of my costume, throwing it over the bed before crossing to my armoire. The corset, stockings and petticoats I wore were satisfactory at least. I tugged a chemise over my head before pulling out the nearest gown.

I wanted to look my best, but I wasn't about to spend hours agonising over it.

It was a pretty cornflower blue, with long sleeves that covered my arms in florally decorated voile. Its neckline was tasteful, only just exposing the top of my breasts, while the bodice clung to my corseted waist. The gown gathered at my hips, flowing into a small bustle until it brushed the ground. The hem was decorated in the same transparent voile.

Just as I was about to attempt to lace myself up, the ballet mistress and my long-time mentor, Signora Alvaretti, come in.

"My little songbird," she gushed, a huge smile on her wizened old face, her black skirts shushing. "You were _magnifico_ tonight!"

"Thank you, Signora," I replied modestly, yet I could not help my own smile. Signora Alvaretti continued to chatter as she automatically began to lace up my dress.

"You stole the show tonight! Carmenita was fuming, absolutely spitting with rage-"

"Funny, she usually only spits when she sings," I quipped, making the Signora chuckle, before she sobered.

"You must be careful, _mia cara_. You have made an enemy of her, and she will be a dangerous one to have. She is spiteful, and will want to revenge herself on you for your triumph," she warned me, as I grimaced at the tightening of my dress around my already tortured waist.

"I'll try to remember that," I grunted, gritting my teeth as she tied the knot. I hated corsets enough as it was, which was why I preferred to lace them myself. At least I could get away with wearing it loose enough to breathe.

At that very moment I felt like I was going to faint.

Suddenly the Signora stood in front of me, tilting my chin up with one of her long thin fingers.

"Be careful," she warned, before her old eyes softened as she perused my appearance.

"Well?" I asked, pirouetting for her while I held my arms out. I revolved once before she nodded.

"Just one more thing," she murmured, crossing to my dressing table and opening one of my few jewellery boxes. She withdrew her hand, holding a string of pearls, each perfectly matched and intersected by small diamonds.

It had belonged to my mother.

"Wear it," she murmured, as I showed signs of discomfort. "She would be proud of you."

At that, I could not demur, and she fastened it around my neck. It settled into the hollow of my throat, comfortable and cool.

"How about now?" I asked, turning to face her with tears in my eyes. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"My little songbird, you are beautiful. So, so beautiful," she breathed, as I smiled and hugged her.

Signora Alvaretti had been such a comfort to me over the years of hardship, always there, always firm yet kind, always ready with words of encouragement when I felt like giving up.

Tonight had been for her, for my Giacomo. At last, I had triumphed and it had been for them.

And Mamma.

"Go, they're waiting for you," she shooed me out the room, and into the dark halls of the opera house, as we made our way to the grand ballroom where the gala was to be held.

At last we emerged from the shadows, into the candlelight shimmering off the gilt and polished ebony furniture around us, warm light and laughter spilling from a curtained door which I knew led into the ballroom. I smoothed the front of my gown before, with a final squeeze of the hand from Signora Alvaretti, I stepped into the light, and heard the thunder of applause for the second time that night. I descended with a polite smile, into the white and gilt ballroom, lit with chandeliers and crystal, the light bouncing off of jewelled throats and wrists. I kept my head down, demurely, before I raised it when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I intercepted a glare from Carmenita, her red hair clashing with her frilly green gown, standing with Signore Giovanni and a group of men at the doors to the balcony, and felt my breath catch.

All three were clothed in fine suits, a blonde, a brunette and a black-haired man; and the beauty of these men took my breath away. My heart pounded as I felt the gaze of one of them, the raven-haired one, latch onto my eyes intently.

The wings of my soul fluttered, as I once more felt that exhilarating soar that usually only came with singing, when I looked into his red eyes.

I was entranced.

* * *

_Aro_

I heard her heartbeat, smelt her delicious scent, and turned to watch as she descended the stairs into the ballroom, accompanied by a wizened old woman in black. Applause struck up, and my brothers and I joined in politely.

"Christabelle," I breathed, too low for even my brothers to hear, let alone the cloyingly vulgar woman standing too close to Caius.

If she didn't desist, he would snap. Soon.

My lips crinkled at the thought, before I returned my attention to the young mortal, resplendent in summer blue silk, the pearls and diamonds at her throat glinting in the candlelight. I felt her heartbeat speed up when she felt my gaze, and this time was close enough to see her eyes were a deep brown.

Deep and soulful, like two wells, full of thought and emotion and vitality.

Enthralling.

The light of the chandeliers glinted off her glorious auburn hair, restrained but for a few rebellious curls gracing her alabaster skin. Unlike the many around me, she was the only one with skin as pale as my own.

I would almost think her a vampire, were it not for the heartbeat pounding steadily in my ear, as I watched.

"Ah, Christabelle!" Carlo waved her over, and I caught my breath as she approached. Her beauty increased with every step. I felt eagerness wash over me, such as I had never known, waiting impatiently for her to reach us with her chaperone.

My wait was not long.

"Christabelle, m'dear, allow me to introduce Signores' Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi, of Volterra and dear old friends. My friends, allow me to introduce Signorina Christabelle Amarantha Renzi," Carlo jovially introduced us, as I watched first my brothers bow over her hand, and her deep curtsey, before she turned to me.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Signore," she breathed, inclining her head and curtseying. I did not miss the vicious glare Signorina Carmenita sent her way. I stepped forward and took her hand, raising her up.

At the warmth of her hand in mine, I felt vitality course through my deadened veins, for the first time in centuries. She had to have felt it too, because her breath hitched as she raised her head and looked me full in the eye. Then I realised.

I couldn't hear her thoughts. She was silent to me. Shielded from my intrusion.

I caressed her hand, feeling the fragile strength in the nimble fingers, and her soft, warm skin, pulsing with blood and life.

"It's entirely my pleasure, Signorina," I breathed, bending over her hand and kissing it gently.

Her slight shiver was reward enough, as I straightened and our eyes met, holding intensely.

Who was this remarkable mortal?

* * *

**Ok, more soon.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, me no own. Unfortunately…**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Act III: Prima Donna

Love Never Dies

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Some said they didn't understand how Bella would fit into all this. Trust me she will, and if you don't understand how, well I'm not about to give anything away, but I suggest you either go find the plot summary for Francis Ford Coppola's version of Dracula, or watch it. That'll tell you all you need to know.**

**Plus if any of you have ever read 'I Have Crossed Oceans Of Time To Find You', then it's a similar principle to that story.**

**Anyway on with the show**

* * *

**Act III: Prima Donna**

_Christabelle_

I stepped out onto the terrace, feeling the cool air wash over my dewed skin. Inside, the ballroom had become muggy and stifling; the scents of ladies' perfumes mingling odiously with the stench of sweat and wine.

As I stepped out onto the terrace, I let the moon's sylvan rays fall over me, basking in their glow. Tonight had been the night of a lifetime.

As I leant on the marble balustrade, curtained by creeping ivy, I thought back on the strange sensations I'd experienced, the moment I set eyes on Signore Aro Volturi.

I knew those feelings, had experienced them before, but not this intensely. Never this powerfully.

One glance from those curious red eyes was enough to send my world spinning on its axis.

"Signorina Renzi?" _his _familiar voice washed over me like a physical caress, sending shivers down my spine. I turned and met Aro's direct gaze, hiding my instinctive reaction.

"Signore? I am here," I breathed, and this close, I could only bask in his unnatural beauty. His hair was perfectly straight and gleamed like a raven's wing, his skin like alabaster through which imprisoned moonlight welled; his face, while undeniably mature and experienced, held a sensual beauty all its own.

My eyes crept down, over the expensive material of his pale-coloured suit, a mix of gold and ivory on patternless material. Everything about him was elegant and yet understated, even down to the strange crest he and his brothers wore around their necks.

"I was concerned about you. When you left you looked rather flushed," he murmured, in that breathy voice which sent surges of magnetic attraction flaring over my skin. It was like a physical draw, pulling me to him. Lulling me in, like a lullaby.

"Thank you, Signore Volturi. Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary; I was just a little…hot," I replied, watching him as he stepped forward, confident and refined, his hands held behind his back. I turned back to the view of the Piazza della Pergola, trying to tell myself that these feelings were nothing more than figments of my imagination.

"Perhaps we should stroll," Aro offered his arm to me gallantly, and I obliged, unable to see any other way out of this situation. My instincts told me it was fast becoming dangerous. I would not risk my heart again.

My thoughts went to my Giacomo, and then back to the present as I walked beside this impossible, beautiful man.

"How old are you, Signorina Renzi?" Aro suddenly asked me, and I was inwardly taken aback by his question. It was far more friendly and informal than I was used to. I liked it.

"Such an impertinent question so early in the conversation…how promising," I laughed, before I realised I was being flirtatious. What was wrong with me?

"Do I amuse you?" he asked me gravely, yet with a slight smile on his austere lips. It put me at my ease.

"Yes, you Signore Volturi. But you mystify me as well. I cannot make you out," I sighed, narrowing my eyes at him playfully. Indeed I couldn't read him at all, couldn't tell what kind of a man he was.

His brothers had been easy enough. The elder-looking, Marcus, had been bored. There was no other word for it, just bored. Like there was nothing in this world that could interest him anymore, as if everything fascinating and beautiful had been sucked from it. I wondered what had happened to him to make him like this.

Caius, on the other hand, was not bored but just plain haughty. He believed himself superior to everyone in the room, and was emotionally cold and distant. I had seen the barely veiled contempt in his eyes as he suffered Carmenita's attempts at fawning over him.

But Aro…he was veiled, a mystery. I could not read him.

He suddenly pulled me from my ruminations.

"Please, my dear, call me Aro. And what were you thinking just now to put such a perplexed and thoughtful expression on such a young face?" he asked plaintively, almost like a child.

"Why would you wish to know what's going on in her mind?" a horridly familiar voice tittered from the shadows as Carmenita stepped forth. "I wager there's nothing in there except dust and daydreams."

She laughed, expecting perhaps an answering laugh from Aro, as I felt myself flush in anger. She was always hovering over me, like a vulture waiting to strike, and I despised her for it.

"Ah but Signorina, it is all in personal taste. I personally find dust and daydreams to be far more refreshing than mere vanity and the dry obsession of most people I meet," Aro replied smoothly, his tone carefully cool and blank, as he tugged me forward. I stared at him, then at Carmenita as she flushed at the veiled insult in his words. She sent me a venomous glare, before sticking her nose in the air and flouncing past in a tantrum.

"Thank you for that, Signore. Carmenita forgets her place sometimes," I murmured, glancing at my escort as he stared after the prima donna.

"No need, my dear. And please, it's just Aro," he replied, as he handed me up some steps and onto an isolated part of the balcony. I turned and leaned back against the wall, so I could look at him, in all his beauty.

"Women like Carmenita will always seek another place than the one they have, convinced it is never good enough and that another shall usurp it, all in the pursuit of vanity and ambition," I sighed, as Aro looked at me strangely. He looked…thoughtful.

"Is she always thus?" he asked genially, before taking a place beside me. I nodded.

"She is as prickly as a thorn bush with blight. The rose is still blooming, but it is rotten at the core, and the pain you will suffer for your efforts are not worth the trouble of examining it," I replied off-handedly, remembering so many years of her obnoxious behaviour, so certain she was better than the rest of us.

"You are wise and perceptive beyond your years, Signorina Renzi," Aro murmured, and I felt shivers ripple down my spine. His eyes were intense, and I wanted to fall into them.

But at his words, I involuntarily closed my eyes. So many years of suffering and darkness, which I did not wish to remember.

"Thank you, Signore," I whispered, fighting for control as the defensive part of me rose up to snarl and rattle the bars of its cage.

"Please, it is just Aro to you," he replied softly, and I sensed him move closer, taking my hand.

"Then it is just Christabelle to you…Aro," I sighed his name, feeling it trip off my tongue, calming and sensual. With that I opened my eyes, and exhaled heavily.

"Something I said has troubled you," he murmured, and I shook my head.

"Nothing. It is nothing," I whispered, almost to myself. For one moment, I caught a frustrated look crossing his face, before it was replaced by his social mask.

"Your name, Renzi? Italian yes?" he suddenly changed the subject, and I was glad of it.

"Yes, my father was Italian. He was a violinist," I explained, and he nodded. "My mother was English, and she was a singer."

"Like mother, like daughter," Aro murmured, but I shook my head as sad memories rose up.

"No. She wasn't a classical singer like me. Typhoid took her before she ever had the chance to take to the stage," I almost sighed the words, and even I could hear the sadness in them. Drawing on all my strength, I locked the painful memories flashing across the surface of my mind, and met Aro's eyes again.

"And your father?" he asked gently, and I stiffened.

"After my mother's death, he couldn't be bothered with a little six-year old girl so he sent me away to a boarding school while he drank and whored himself to death. I did not mourn his death," I replied coldly, and I sensed the amusement in his eyes rather than disgruntlement at my coolness. That was the reaction I got from most males, unless they were just pig-headed then they would keep talking until I wished to scream.

Suddenly Aro snapped his fingers delightedly. "Of course! I knew I recognised your name from somewhere!"

"What?" I asked, staring at him, as he seemed to jump from point of interest to another with an inhuman speed.

"Renzi! Are you related, by any chance, to the great Anna Renzi, the famous soprano of the seventeenth century?" he asked enthusiastically, and I wanted to roll my eyes. Now he got it.

"Yes, I am. You're not the first to make that connection," I sighed, crossing my arms. His red eyes twinkled with amusement as he faced me.

"Now we know where you got your astounding talent from, my dear!" he joked, and I felt myself go cold. Yes, of course, because the only way I _could_ be talented was because of some old ancestor from two hundred years ago.

The acerbic tenor of my thoughts must have echoed in my tone, as I drew myself up and turned away. "My gift is my own, Signore, and no one else's."

A moment later I sensed him move closer to me, his hand touching my shoulder. At his cold touch, I shivered but refused to meet his eyes.

"I apologise, my dear Christabelle. I did not mean to give offence, and you are right. Your gift is your own, your very own. None could have done what you did tonight, with such passion and uniqueness," he complimented me warmly, and yet I did not feel patronised. It was a sincere compliment.

"Thank you, Aro. That will probably be the last compliment I hear from anyone for the rest of my life," I whispered, my lips drawn up into a wry smile. Aro frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusedly. "You shone like a star tonight, like a graceful swan about to take flight."

"But this swan will never take flight, not as long as Carmenita has her way. Soon, no doubt, I shall be relegated back to the role of understudy in the chorus, so I am no threat to her limelight. I'm afraid this swan will never get the chance to fly," I finished, feeling slightly foolish at my descriptive words. Aro watched me inscrutably.

"You have a gift for expression, _il mio piccolo cigno_. But you are wrong, the swan shall have her time to fly, and she shall soar above the heads of the lowly and the unworthy and they shall bow down to her in envy and wonder," he replied earnestly, a strange light gleaming in his eyes. I forced a slightly uneasy laugh.

"Now who's showing a gift for expression?" I teased him, and he laughed. Suddenly he took my hand, and I felt heat rush to my cheeks and to the surface of my skin.

He was so close.

Achingly slow, he bent his head and kissed my hand, before he reversed it and kissed the inside of my wrist, directly over the point where my pulse throbbed. It jumped under his kiss, and I could have sworn he felt it.

Abruptly, my clothes felt too tight, and my breath came short as I watched him raise his proud, noble head and look me in the eye.

"I mean what I say, _il mio piccolo cigno_," he breathed. "Soon, you shall be free of this cursed, undeserving place."

My smile turned sad. "I wish I could believe you, Aro. But I fear…"

"What do you fear?" he asked me gently, as I trailed off uncertainly. Should I tell him about Giacomo? About how I feared we would never leave this gruelling existence?

"I…"

"Aro, there you are, my friend!" a familiar voice called, and we both turned to find Giovanni, Caius, Marcus and Carmenita bearing down on us. And…

I mentally groaned, stiffening.

And Giles Kenilworth, fifth Duke of some tiny little part of England that most people hadn't even heard about. A gambler, compulsive drinker and womaniser, and the constant thorn in my side for months. He would not leave me alone.

He sent me an appreciative look, looking perfectly dapper and handsome himself in his fashionable clothes which had nothing on Aro or his brothers, but I bristled indignantly as his gaze went places it had no business being.

He had been pestering me to be his inamorata, but I would not give in. I detested the man, with his peacock mannerisms and his haughty mind. I would not join the long line of mistresses he'd had and discarded when he'd tired of them.

I would not be that stupid twice in a row.

"Ah and Signorina Renzi! The mystery explained!" Carlo was jovial enough, and I suspected he had had too much wine, although there was no sign of it in his cheeks.

"We had wondered where our little _ingénue_ had gotten to," Carmenita said through gritted teeth, her powdered face set with a simpering smile as she glanced at Aro.

Giles stepped forward, opening his mouth and I braced myself to decline whatever cleverly worded attempt to get me alone he might deliver, but there was no need.

"Actually, Carlo I had been about to come in and look for you. I have a business proposal for you," Aro cut across Giles, and the latter sent him a furious glare. I inwardly laughed.

"Oh?" Carlo looked politely interested, but his eyes gleamed behind those odd spectacles he always wore.

"Yes. As you know in two months time it is the San Marcus Day festival. I should like to hire Signorina Renzi for the festivities, if you could spare her," he finished charmingly, as Carlo, Giles and Carmenita all stared at him. I did too.

If he was going to hire anyone for such an honour, it should have been Carmenita. It was a deliberate snub to her.

And the first signs of hope for me.

"Ahh, she does not have the voice for it. _I _will be much better suited, Signore," the prima donna pronounced dismissively. I bristled.

I was standing right there, for goodness' sake! Had all attempts at civility fled from her mind?

"_That_ is a matter of opinion, Signorina. While you may possess greater experience and knowledge, Signorina Renzi's voice is far purer and lovelier than any I have ever encountered," Aro retorted smoothly, and I saw the diva bristle angrily.

"Signorina Renzi will have duties to see to here," Giles suddenly spoke up, and I glared at him. What duties?

"Signore, I have no idea what you are talking about," I rebuffed him coldly, wondering what he would look like after I had slapped him black and blue.

Giles' smile tightened, as he stepped forward and took my elbow. He smiled genially at the rest of the company.

"If you'll excuse us, Signores, Signorina. Signorina Renzi and I have some things to discuss," he rattled off smoothly. I stared at him, enraged, but let him drag me away.

I was going to kill him.

* * *

_Aro_

I narrowed my eyes as the ash blonde dandy all but dragged Christabelle away. I could see the anger in her lovely eyes, and felt something strain within me to be set free.

I would deal with him in a moment.

I turned back to Carlo.

"Well, now that's being taken care of, we can discuss Signorina Renzi coming to us permanently," I said to him, investing my words with a significance he would understand but Carmenita would not.

Carlo stiffened, but inclined his head. "I shall be sorry to see her leaving us, but it seems I have no choice."

"You don't," Caius suddenly chipped in, and I stared at my brother. It was unlike him to wade in on my side of the argument. Usually he would oppose me just for the sake of being annoying.

"This is ridiculous!" Carmenita exploded, before turning to her director. "You cannot seriously agree to this!"

"In addition, I understand you will be putting on a performance of _La sonnambula_. I look forward to Signorina Renzi's interpretation of Amina," I continued, as Carmenita snarled even more.

"She does not have the voice! You cannot seriously let these…unimportant dandies dictate who stars in your theatre, Carlo!" she screamed, as all three of us narrowed our eyes. She was playing dangerously close to the line. One more step.

"Carmenita! _I _decide who performs in my operas!" Carlo replied angrily, drawing himself up. Carmenita shot me a victorious glance, before it turned into horror at his next words. "I think Christabelle shall make an excellent Amina."

"I cannot believe this!" Carmenita exploded, before throwing her hands into the air dramatically and flouncing away in a temper.

Carlo sighed in relief, before he leaned close to me. "I hope you know what you're doing, Aro."

"Oh I do, old friend. I do." I murmured, before the sounds of a struggle reached my ears.

I frowned, then anger filled me when I recognised Christabelle's voice.

"How dare you, you filthy-!"

Her tirade was abruptly cut off, as I turned and stalked towards the sound of the struggle.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. Act IV: Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh

Love Never Dies

* * *

**Act IV: Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh**

_Christabelle_

I wrested my arm from Giles's grip as he towed me away from Aro, Carlo and the rest. We rounded a corner of the terrace, and I swept down the steps into a loggia, secluded and dark.

In that second I realised my mistake.

I gasped and turned around, only to find Giles blocking me, with a distinctly unsavoury leer on his handsome features.

Regardless, I collected my thoughts and my will, and glared at him with everything in me to give.

"How dare you think you can just waltz in here and tell me what to do!?" I started irately. Giles waved me away with an arrogant gesture of his hand. "I will decide what I do and where I go and what duties I perform!"

"You know full well what duties you are to perform. I haven't given up, Christabelle," he informed me pompously, with a smile that told me all I needed to know.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about!" I snarled angrily, clenching my fists as I felt fury erupt.

"I told you months ago, Christie," he purred, stepping closer, his hands rising to cup my face. I stepped back. I hated being called 'Christie'. "I want you in my bed, and I will have you!"

"I will only say this for the last time, Giles! I do not, will not, and shall not ever grace your bed! That is the end of it!" I crossed my arms, defensively. His face darkened with anger.

"So you go to Volterra? What was the deal, hm? Put yourself in Volturi's bed and he'll take you away from this stinkhole? What's being one man's whore, but not mine?" he scoffed, and I felt that fury take control.

"How dare-!" I was cut off as Giles took advantage of my shocked anger to grab me by the arms and drag me against him. He forced his mouth down on mine, and it was both unpleasant and insulting, that he would try to force himself on me.

With all my strength, I pushed him away. I fisted my hand and with expert aim, I drew it back and let it fly at his nose.

It connected with an almighty crack, and Giles reared back.

It all happened very fast.

Giles was suddenly thrown against the wall, and I felt hard arms twine around my waist, pulling me away. Out of breath, I shuddered as I recognised the touch sending my spine into ripples of desire.

Aro.

"You stupid whore! You silly bitch, you've broken my nose!" Giles was yelling, and I just glared at him.

Then I felt Aro tense, and I looked up and over my shoulder into his red eyes.

They were flickering with an intense wrath, frightening and devouring.

"You, Signore, are not worthy of the title gentleman. Nor do you have any right to defile the clean air you breathe with such disgusting words. They do you no credit," Aro snarled, and I sensed him fighting to hold back his savage urges. It seemed I was looking at something more animal than human.

"Aro…" I breathed, looking up at him tremblingly. His red eyes flickered to mine, and I thought I glimpsed something softening there. Empowered, I put my hand on his sleeve, covering his cold hand. "Leave him. He isn't worth the attention, or your effort. Just leave him like the pathetic creature he is," I whispered urgently, truly frightened now by the sheer bestiality I glimpsed in his eyes.

"For you, _il mio piccolo cigno_, I will," he replied softly, as I felt my heart flutter.

As I turned to look down on Giles' bloodied face, I felt only relief I had managed to stop Aro from tearing him limb from limb, and for a moment hysterical laughter bubbled up in my throat.

The sight of the poor fool only made me laugh.

"Come, Christabelle," Aro murmured in my ear, leading me away, even as Giles levered himself up, blinking stars from his eyes.

"You won't get away with this, Christabelle! You haven't seen the last of me!" he shouted, and I shuddered in Aro's arms.

"Melodramatic," Aro snorted, and I had to agree.

"What can you expect? This is an opera house…melodrama is what we do best," I replied laughingly, as Aro led me back towards the light and the warmth of the ballroom.

* * *

**More soon!**


	5. Act V: Stranger Than I Dreamt It

**Love Never Dies**

* * *

**Act V: Stranger Than You Dream It**

**Forks, Washington 2010**

_Bella_

I woke with a gasp, my mind fighting free of the tendrils of my dreams, as I sat bolt upright in bed.

"Bella?" Edward sat up with me, his arms instantly cradling me. "What is it?"

"Just…a dream," I breathed, as I remembered that incredible rush of warmth from music, and the song I could not get out of my head.

The dreams of another life, and a raven-haired man with red eyes.

"Another nightmare?" Edward breathed, but I shook my head.

"No, it was a…good dream," I replied quietly, remembering with a shudder my usual dreams.

It had been almost two months since James had tried to kill me at that ballet studio in Phoenix, and the nightmares still plagued me. But not lately, instead I dreamt of another time, of that man.

Edward's musical laugh brought me back to Earth. "Only you Bella would be disturbed because you had a good dream instead of a nightmare."

"Shut up," I growled, before I rearranged myself on the bed. "I'm going to sleep now."

With eagerness, I quickly fell back into that dream world, and into the arms of the raven-haired man, even as Edward's arms came around me to cradle me as I slept.

* * *

**Florence, Italy 1885**

_Christabelle_

I peeked out from behind the curtain, as the orchestra tuned up, and the hum from the audience grew.

It had been almost a month since that night of triumph, almost a month since I had seen _him_.

That night, when I stepped out onstage as Amina, in _La sonnambula, _I would sing only for him.

But to my disappointment, Aro was not sitting in Carlo's box, nor were his brothers.

Stifling a sigh, I turned my mind to the opera, as the orchestra begun to play the first chords of the entr'acte.

Suddenly filled with nervousness, I glanced towards the wings, and met the eyes of Signora Alvaretti, who sent me an encouraging smile, before I turned to the audience.

Even more than Norma, this was my big chance. Tonight, I was not only supporting but I was the lead!

Finally, a chance to show the world I was good enough. That I deserved to standing on this stage.

_This is for you, Giacomo…Aro…_

As the orchestra struck my cue, I stepped forward and opened my mouth.

* * *

_Aro_

I watched from the wings as Christabelle stepped forward, and sweet music poured from her lips.

It had been almost a month since I had seen her, rescued her from that insolent dandy in the loggia, and her beauty seemed to have only increased in the time of our separation.

Her long auburn hair was loose down her back, restrained by a single white rose, denoting Amina's youth and innocence, her soft form accentuated by the peasant garb she wore, in shades of white and pastel blue. She was breathtaking.

And when she began to sing, I felt something in my broken soul, starving and urgent soothed by her perfect voice. Such passion and purity of her own!

I almost purred with pride as I watched _my_ Christabelle triumph once more.

The last quivering note fell, and the applause rang out, loud and sharp as I witnessed Christabelle almost glow with pride and happiness, her face flushed and her eyes lit up.

The curtain fell, and I watched the slight tinge of disappointment on her youthful features. She had noticed I was not sitting in my usual box.

With a sad sigh, she turned towards her dressing room when that harpy, Carmenita, accosted her.

"So where's your rich friend now? Tired of his cheap little whore did he?" she spat at my Christabelle, before flouncing away. Christabelle stared after her, before she straightened her spine and swept away. I followed in the shadows.

* * *

_Christabelle_

I rushed into my dressing room, fighting back tears, when I noticed my dressing room was filled with red roses. Dozens of them.

I stopped, arrested, when a familiar voice spoke behind me.

"You were magnificent tonight, _il mio piccolo cigno_," he breathed behind me, and I spun to find Aro, in all his dark glory, waiting for me. "The swan has flown."

"Aro," I whispered, tears of joy blurring my vision as I smiled. "I thought you did not come."

"I would never miss a performance of yours," he replied earnestly, and I smiled even more. He snagged my hand, and raised it to his cold lips, the candlelight gleaming off his raven hair and golden suit.

I felt my pulse race as his lips lingered on my skin.

"I look forward to your performance in Volterra," Aro murmured, when he released my hand. I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it. I have never been to Volterra," I replied courteously, turning to my mirror to take out the rose in my hair.

"You shall have every opportunity to explore my city. San Marcus Day is still a month away," Aro continued, and I inhaled. And winced.

These damn corsets!

"Something the matter?" he asked, moving closer as I sat down heavily. My costume tonight had called for a blue satin corset on the outside of my peasant dress and shirt, so it was squeezing me in, with added pressure of yards of fabric. I had no idea how I even managed to sing.

"No, not at all," I replied, when I felt Aro's hand on my chin, tilting it up to meet his red eyes. I frowned for a moment.

I would have to ask him about those, one day.

"_Il mio piccolo cigno_, I can tell something is amiss. What is it?" he asked doggedly, and I sighed.

"I'm just somewhat uncomfortable. These corsets are not conducive to singing opera," I murmured, my face slowly turning red.

"Well, do not continue discomfiting yourself on my account, dearest Christabelle. May I help?" he asked, and I stared at him, nonplussed.

Finally I snapped out of it. "If you could. I hate corsets."

"So I gathered," Aro replied wryly as I stood and presented my back to him, slinging my hair over one shoulder so he could reach the stays.

As soon as he tugged at the first lace, the most curious feeling welled within me.

I was suddenly achingly aware I was standing in a room, alone with a gentleman, and he was unlacing my corset. It was intimate and sensual as I closed my eyes, my breath coming short.

I felt Aro's cold breath on the nape of my neck, against the skin, and I shivered in the suddenly too cool air. I felt the strength in his fingers, in those cool, nimble fingers as they traversed my spine, and I was held, enraptured.

He finished unlacing my corset, and he stripped it away, my nerves feeling as if they would burst.

"You are beautiful, _il mio piccolo cigno_," he breathed, and I realised he hadn't released his hold on my waist. In that moment of madness, I wanted nothing more than for him to slide his hands beneath my blouse and touch my skin.

He did.

His cool hands sent my skin into gooseflesh, as I relaxed against him, and he explored the imprint of the whalebone that were left on my ribs and abdomen. His touch was pure ecstasy.

"Christabelle," he breathed, and I could hear the lust in his dark voice, felt my own rise in anticipation. No man had made me feel like this, not in years. It both frightened and allured me.

My heart raced then stopped, suspended, as I felt his head bent to my neck. He placed a gentle kiss over my pulse, before he straightened, and I spun to face him, my face flushed and my body yearning.

Aro took my hand again, and raised it to his lips. "You must be tired. I shall see you tomorrow evening, at five o clock."

"I'll be ready," I replied, slightly shocked that he hadn't tried to do more, before he kissed my hand and bowed his way out the room.

I collapsed on my bed, my heart pounding.

What was happening to me? Why was I feeling like this?

Soon I would be gone from Florence, but as I sat up and walked to my armoire, I had something I had to do.

I had questions only one person could answer, and one more person I had to see before I left Florence.

One of the two most important men in my life had become Aro, but there was another I had to say goodbye to, and tell him how much I loved him.

I changed into a simple blue walking dress, and slung a cloak over my shoulders. It was deep night outside, but I knew where to find a hansom to take me to the outskirts of the city.

I was going to see my Giacomo.

I did not know how long I would be gone, and so I could not leave without seeing him and kissing him farewell. I did not know long it would be before I held him in my arms again.

With a sigh, my heart still throbbing and my skin flushed with fever, I extinguished my candle and slipped from my dressing room.

* * *

**More soon!**

**After the next chapter, I'll be taking some time to update Siren of the Twilight, so don't worry. I'm not abandoning this story any time soon, any more than I am that one.**

**See, I'm alternating between them like a good girl! Please R&R!**


	6. Act VI: Giacomo

Love Never Dies

**At last someone asks who Giacomo is! Well…now you're going to find out!**

* * *

**Act VI: Giacomo**

_Christabelle_

I leant back in the hansom cab as I trundled through the streets of Florence. It was deep night by now, and the streets were still alive with activity, as ladies of the night plied their trade, and drunken men stumbled home.

I grimaced, and pulled my hood further over my face.

Finally we passed out of the slums and out into the smaller houses on the outskirts of the city, in the open air of the countryside.

We pulled up in front of a small villa, tiled with red terracotta and whitewashed. It was a small building, not extravagant but comfortable at least, surrounded by cypress trees and flowering bushes. I stepped down from the cab, and quickly strode to the door after making sure the driver would wait for me.

"Algaria? It's me," I whispered, knocking on the wooden doors. A small hatch opened, and I stared into the wise old eyes of my oldest and most trusted friend.

"Belle? Is that you?" she mumbled tremulously, before there came the sound of rusted hinges scraping in their setting, as she hauled the door open. "Come in then, before you freeze out there! Reckless child!"

She was dressed in her usual dark widow's weeds, with her iron grey hair pinned up, and out of her face. Her blue eyes were piercing and sharp, despite her age, and she still walked with the vigour of a much younger woman.

I smiled and ducked inside, stepping into a cool, rustic courtyard with a small well, and several chickens clucking amidst the green bushes.

"I had to come. I don't know how long I shall be gone," I replied, as she huffed then led me inside, into the kitchen. This too was rustic, but well-supplied and beautiful in its own way, and I had to duck my head to avoid several strings of dried garlic and wheat, as she led me to the table.

"Leaving your old friend so soon, eh?" she chuckled, as I blushed.

"You know I would not be doing this if it didn't mean a better life for you and Giacomo…" the words tumbled out before I could stop them, in my haste but Algaria turned to me with a motherly smile.

"Belle, stop worrying. I did not say it to distress you, _mia cara_," she said, cupping my face with her gnarled old hands.

Algaria had been an old teacher of mine at the boarding school in France my father sent me to when Mamma died. She had been my only solace and my strength when I came close to giving up. She would scold me mercilessly, until I would succeed in whatever task I struggled with, simply to sooth my own pride and please her. She knew every button to push. She also called me 'Belle', rather than my full name, but I did not mind.

After I had left the school, to travel to Italy, she had returned to her mother country with me. She'd said someone had needed to look after me.

Until Giacomo.

At the thought, I looked at my old mentor, and she returned my gaze with piercing eyes.

"Can I see him?" I breathed, as she paused. "Please, it might be my last chance for awhile."

"Alright, _mia cara_. He'll be sleepy and you know how grumpy he gets when he's sleepy," she replied, walking past me as I smiled.

"I know," I whispered.

I sighed, as memories I would rather forget came hurtling back.

Long before I had joined the opera house in Florence, when I was still in France, there had been a man. A young, handsome man by the name Vicomte Edward de Alvarade, and he'd lived close by the school I had attended. All the young women liked him, but most were too awed and frightened to even say hello when he rode through the grounds of the estate.

Not me, to my great misfortune.

I had been walking one morning, when he had happened upon me atop his expensive grey, and we had talked amicably. He'd been somewhat arrogant, a little presumptuous but ultimately pleasant. I met him again at many balls and dances and I, in my youth and foolishness, believed myself to be in love.

He had courted me, and when he asked me, I gave myself to him, despite every social precept I had ever learned. I had always been wild, untamed, bemoaned by my teachers as incorrigible and unconventional, so it would have been little surprise to them; if they had known, that I had crossed that line of society. I was young and stupid, I was in first love with Edward, and I believed he would marry me and take me away from the dreary boarding school.

He did not.

He'd left for America a few days afterward, with no word, and I realised it had all been a game to him, that he would never have taken me away from that place I hated.

It was then I vowed to find my own way in the world, and never surrender my heart again to any man, to dedicate myself wholly to music.

Except one month later I, innocent and naïve, went to Mistress Raymonde, or Algaria, and discovered I was pregnant.

The rest is history.

"Mamma!"

I was jerked out of my thoughts as my little boy of ten ran into the room, accompanied by Algaria. Contrary to her assertions, he was not grumpy at all.

"_Mia dea_!" I held out my arms, conscious of a yearning fulfilled as he rocketed into my arms. I held him close, against my heart, and felt pure, unadulterated joy fill me up.

Despite his origins, I would never regret my little son, nor the constant threat of his discovery. If it were discovered I had an illegitimate son, I would be disgraced and society would ostracise me. My career, and the only means of survival for Giacomo, Algaria and myself would be destroyed.

Giacomo Philippe Renzi, thankfully, was a miniature version of me, with my eyes and fine skin, but he had his father's dark brunette hair and, when he grew up, athletic build.

Unfortunately he was also rather clumsy.

I noticed the little cut on his knee and cooed. "Oh Giacomo, what have you done to your leg?"

My son buried his face in my neck, and I sighed as I held him there. Just to hold him was one of the keenest pleasures I had ever known, along with singing and…

Memories of Aro Volturi's touch sent shivers down my spine, as I blushed.

"He tripped up walking across the courtyard. Where he got this clumsiness from I do not know!" Algaria wrung her hands dramatically, but sent me a conspiratorial wink.

"Mamma, why are you so warm?" Giacomo asked, as he straightened to look at me. I realised I was still blushing as Algaria looked at me piercingly.

"Why yes, you are so red! Are you feeling well, _mia cara_?" she asked, walking forward to lay a hand against my forehead. I tried to tamp it down, forcing myself to ignore those insidious memories that wanted to rise up and haunt me.

I failed.

Desperately, I cast around for another image, as desire rode me, and found one.

The image of Carmenita singing in the bath was enough, metaphorically dousing the fire beneath my skin in a cold shower of water.

"I'm fine. It is just...fine weather, and I am tired," I murmured awkwardly. I had always been bad at lying.

Algaria humphed, while Giacomo yawned against my neck. I glanced down.

"Come _mia dea_," I said, picking him up in my arms. "You need to sleep."

"I'm not tired," he muttered, as I smiled again. He was stubborn too.

"Nonsense. It is time for you to dream happy dreams, my little Giacomo," I whispered, taking him into his room and laying him down on the bed. I covered him up, and sat down beside him.

"Giacomo," I began seriously, "I am going away for a little while tomorrow. I want you to be a good boy for Algaria, and I promise I will come home soon, _mia cara_."

"Do you have to go, Mamma? Why can't you come and live with us?" he asked, as I felt tears prick my eyes.

"One day, my sweet. One day," I sighed. One day, when I was wealthy enough and we could live together in peace and comfort. "This is a very important opportunity for me. If we're lucky, I might be able to come home for a long time."

Especially considering the fee for my performance. It was a ludicrous amount for a barely known soprano.

But it would keep a roof over my son's head for the foreseeable future.

"Stay with me, Mamma," he whispered, and I kissed his soft, downy hair.

I cradled him, and sang him a soft lullaby my Mamma had sung to me, until I felt him grow heavy, and he breathed deeply into my neck. Gently, I laid him back down and kissed his cheek one last time.

"Goodnight, _mia cara_," I murmured before, wiping the tears from my eyes, I left the room silently.

I wandered back into the kitchen, thinking hard.

Could I leave my son, for such a long period of time? To maintain secrecy, I could only visit him at weekends, and if anyone I asked, I was visiting my little brother.

But Giacomo looked too much like me, and yet not like me to be my brother.

I sent all my wages to Algaria and him, except what I needed to survive, but even that was just enough to get by. Algaria kept chickens and had her own plot of land she used to grow vegetables, some of which she sold at market to supplement our income, and she weaved beautifully for the local farmers and trades people in addition.

This opportunity in Volterra would be enough to ensure we could live as we pleased for the rest of our lives, but was it worth it to leave my son?

If I was honest, I was not just going for the money or the glory. I was going for something else besides that, and _that_ was what troubled me.

Algaria watched me as I came back in, a steaming cup of coffee awaiting me as I sat down heavily.

"Is he asleep?" she asked, and I nodded. Her gaze didn't lift, and I knew she knew something was wrong.

"You weren't just hot because of the fine weather were you?" she started, and I took a large, blisteringly hot gulp of my coffee as I choked.

She muttered, as she stood and pounded on my back to clear the obstruction.

"Silly child," she clucked her tongue, like a mother hen before she sat back down, and I watched through teary eyes.

Eventually I shook my head, once I could breathe again. "No it wasn't."

And so I told her the whole story.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	7. Act VII: Look With Your Heart

Love Never Dies

**We're going to have some more Aro perspective in here as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Act VII: Look With Your Heart**

_Christabelle_

"So what do you think I should do, Algaria?" I asked, once I had finished my story. Algaria stirred her coffee, musing.

"Love is a curious thing. One never knows if it is real or faked, and when it comes disguised, well that is just annoying…" she muttered, and I stared at her.

"Wait a moment! I never said I was in love with him! I'm not that stupid to risk my

heart again," I exploded, but Algaria shushed me.

"Hush, child. Take note of someone with more years in their cup than yourself, because I tell you, you are in love with him," she said, jabbing one brown finger at me. I stared at her.

"I am not in love with Aro Volturi!" I crossed my arms stubbornly. Algaria eyed me with little patience.

"Now I know where Giacomo got his stubbornness from," she murmured, and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I should not go to Volterra," I sighed, placing my head in my hands. "I cannot trust myself with him, I know it. It'll be just like Edward."

Algaria sighed, then got up from her seat and took my hands away from my face.

"What do you feel, when you're with this Aro?" she asked me, and I looked up at her.

Memories poured over me, ones of desire and warmth, of laughter and safety…

"I feel…valued, safe, warm…_needed_ even. I never felt that with Edward," I breathed, as my old mentor nodded sagely.

"Then, there's no question. You'll go to Volterra, and you'll see where this goes," she said firmly, and I had no choice but to agree. She gathered up our coffee cups and began washing up.

"I should get back to the city. I have to pack for tomorrow," I murmured, taking from my pocket a small purse. "Carlo paid me extra for _La sonnambula_ this month, so take it, please,"

I pushed the purse across the scrubbed wooden table to her, as she turned back to me, smiling.

"You have a heart of gold, _mia cara_," she sighed, and took it in her gnarled hands. She placed it in her dress pocket, and then sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He is not Edward, dearest. Remember that. Look with your heart, not your eyes or your brain. It is your heart that will show what is right."

* * *

_Aro_

**The next evening**

I eagerly waited in the carriage that was to take Christabelle and I far from Florence, and back to Volterra.

Inwardly, I reflected on the frankly surprising events of the past few months, as I prepared to take the woman I loved to her new home. I, and my brothers, were amazed by her and her gifts, not just her pure voice but her ability to block my gift. When I touched her, I could see nothing.

She was intriguing.

She was feisty and strong, independent as she had made clear to me when she asked to housed outside of the Volturi's castle. I would have acquiesced anyway, since it would be too dangerous for her to reside with me, and I could easily get to her anyway.

Marcus and Caius had been strangely supportive of my 'condition', as they liked to put it. Or rather Caius did, Marcus just sat there looking faintly amused. It was the most reaction I had seen out of him in centuries.

Love. I had never really credited its existence, never experienced it myself only through the eyes and the minds of others. When I saw Marcus and Didyme's love, I saw the strength and power it held to destroy everything. I saw what it did to Marcus when she died, and I vowed never to allow that vulnerability.

But I was soon learning that love was not something one could choose.

When it came to Christabelle, my mind was unable to function without wanting her near me, without wanting to touch, love her, hold her. I could not exist without her anymore.

Last night, when I held her in my arms, and felt the human warmth of her skin, I knew I could never let this woman go. She was mine, deep down, I realised she _fit_ me.

My soul mate.

I could only pray I would frighten her when I eventually revealed myself to her. Or she guessed; my Christabelle was intelligent and perceptive. I knew she was already suspicious of my red eyes, and I did not wish to hide the truth from her.

But if I did show her what I truly was, I could frighten her away. And that was something I could not face, losing the one thing I had ever truly loved.

No, I would have to ensure my love was returned, before unmasking myself.

I smiled in anticipation.

She was already drawn to me, I felt it in her physical reaction whenever we touched or our eyes met. But that was not love.

At least, not yet.

I shook my thoughts from my head as the carriage door opened, and Christabelle climbed in.

Today she wore a long carriage dress of spring green, with sprigged vine leaves decorating the high collar and hem of her skirts, the patterned bustle floating behind her. I caught my breath.

Christabelle was full of an innate grace and poise unusual in a human, and her very unawareness of it made it all the more powerful.

Her long auburn hair was coiled into a bun at the base of her neck, and tiny pearl earrings hung from her ears.

She was perfect.

"Good evening, Aro," she murmured with a smile as she sat back against the seat, and I grinned back.

"Good evening, _il mio piccolo cigno_," I breathed, reaching for her hand and kissing it. Her pulse leapt under my lips, and I smiled in satisfaction.

Outside the sun had begun to set, and evening set in.

The perfect time to get away.

I had already said my goodbyes to Carlo, as had Christabelle, and we had left without any fuss or goodbye committee.

"Shall we, my dear?" I gestured with my hand, and her smile grew with exhilaration.

"I'm ready if you are," she replied archly, and I laughed at her words. Inwardly, I shuddered, tempted to take her at her words, at the invitation in those glistening eyes.

I rapped on the roof of the carriage, and with a slight jolt, we set off.

Soon, we left the streets of Florence far behind.

I could barely wait to get to Volterra, and set about claiming the woman I wanted as my mate for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**Ok, just a short one. I'm taking a few days off on this one, just to work on Siren so expect an update on that one soon. See you later!**


	8. Act VIII: Music Of The Night

Love Never Dies

**Ok, I'm back on this one, so I'll update a couple on here and then update Siren again.**

**Multi-tasking, you can see I'm a woman!**

**Someone one asked me two very interesting, and very annoyingly obvious questions the other day. One: How can you like vampires that sparkle?**

**You know what I say? Diamonds are a girl's best friend, and the idea of a vampire boyfriend whose skin is encrusted with diamonds is pretty good. You'd never need to put jewellery on again, just have a Twilight vampire on your arm and strut through that sunlight honey! ;)**

**Two: How can I be so madly in love with Aro/Michael Sheen? Easy, to people who aren't in the know, sure Michael isn't the most conventionally, Taylor-Lautner-Orlando-Bloom-Robert-Pattinson-obvious good looking, most people, including Michael would concede that. But for those of us that has seen Rise of the Lycans….we know what's under that expertly tailored black suit.**

**Drooling now……**

**Anyway rant over. On with the show…I've just shrunken New Moon into one chapter, so bear with it, since the focus of this story isn't Edward or Jake, but Bella, Christabelle and Aro.**

* * *

**Act VIII: The Music Of The Night**

_Bella_

_**Forks, Washington 2010**_

_**September**_

Edward had left me.

_He_ had left me.

Nothing remained.

_**October…**_

_**November…**_

_**December…**_

_**January…**_

_Nothing remained, except for me to live._

_For Charlie, for Renee, for Jake._

_I woke up._

**February**

I once thought that death was easy, and life is hard. But I was wrong, neither living nor dying is anything compared to coming back from the dead.

I could barely eat, or sleep because of my dreams about _him_. I was a shadow, a zombie.

Jake was my sun, pulling me through the grey of my depression. When I was with him, I felt…almost whole.

Like the hole in my chest had healed over, until I was alone.

We laughed and talked, and fixed bikes together……

Maybe as long I had him, I could make it through this.

For Dad, for Mom and for _him_.

**March**

Jake's gone. I have nothing left.

He won't talk to me, he won't see me. I feel alone, anchorless in a sea of currents.

I started to sink again.

**April**

"See ya later, Bells!" Charlie called up the stairs, as I sat up in bed. It was a weekend, and I hated weekends.

Weekends would be the days I drove down to La Push to fix the bikes with Jake.

Not anymore.

He wouldn't call, he wouldn't talk to me, he wouldn't see me. And deep down, I know it's my fault.

"Bye, Dad," I called back down, dragging myself from my bed and over to my closet.

I didn't look in the mirror.

I knew if I did I would see an emaciated, shrunken, pale girl with dark circles under her eyes. The way I had been looking for weeks.

I dressed, and then proceeded to wander aimlessly through the house.

My aimless wanderings led me up to the attic, and I found myself rummaging through old boxes.

I found old video cassettes from my childhood, picture albums and old toys. My old baby crib was in one corner.

Anything to distract from Jake and…_him_.

My fingers brushed against some old wood, and cold iron. I frowned and heaved aside some old curtains and disintegrating cardboard boxes full of old picture albums, and saw an old, weathered chest.

It looked ancient, the wood dusty and cracked, as I pulled it forward with my little strength. My curiosity piqued, I sat back on my heels and pulled it open.

Inside were a few gowns, the faded silk soft under my fingers. They were old-fashioned, almost Victorian in style, and I held them to my cheek wonderingly.

Laying them aside, I pulled out an enamel hairbrush, its bristles missing from their places, and a few old perfume bottles. And underneath was a small, red leather bound book.

A journal.

I picked it up, and opened it up carefully, the old paper crackling slightly in the open air.

Out tumbled two old fashioned photographs, in black and white, of a small boy in a smart suit and a kindly looking woman in black, her eyes seeming to twinkle with good humour despite her straight face.

I fingered it, my hands passing over their faces, as I wondered who they were.

Underneath was another of a young woman, in Victorian garb, and as I looked at her face, I felt myself floored.

It was like looking in a mirror.

This woman was obviously older, and in better health, but it was _me_.

My jaw dropping, I turned it over and saw the date written on the back.

1885.

127 years old. Why did Charlie have these?

I set the photographs down and picked up the journal again. From its pages tumbled an envelope, faded and yellowed with age. It was open.

Curiously, I tipped the parchment out and unfolded it carefully, beginning to read.

_1885_

_The city of Volterra_

_My darling Giacomo,_

_My heart longs for you, my dearest son. This past month has been difficult without you, and my arms yearn for you to be in them once more._

_I will be with you soon, dearest. Your journey to America will be long, but I hope you shall enjoy it. Please, do whatever Algaria may tell you. She will look after you until I can come to you. I've even sent along some of my dresses, so you know I am coming after you soon._

_Together we will forge a new life in the New World._

_Remember, that whatever may happen, I have and always will love you, my darling Giacomo. I pray we will meet again soon._

_Goodnight, my darling._

_Your dearest Mamma x_

I frowned as I set it down. The crackle of paper under my hand made me look down and realise I held another piece of paper beneath the letter. I unfolded it and began to read, as shivers unconsciously ran down my spine.

_March 29__th__, 1885_

_The city of Volterra_

_Dear Algaria,_

_It has been a week since my last letter and I can only marvel at how much has changed in a week._

_Oh Algaria, I feel surrounded by darkness and temptation, and I am drowning. But my first priority is you and Giacomo._

_I am sending you my entire performance fee, and I beg of you, book passage to America as soon as you can. I fear you may be in danger, and I must save you._

_For my sanity, please do everything to hide yourselves. Take the name of Swan, and only call Giacomo Jack from now on. As for you, I can only be grateful you speak such good English, my old friend._

_I can only reiterate how much I love you, and hope for your good health and prosperous life. I may not be able to come to you for months, and I beg you, love my son as if he were your own. I would not do this unless it was in your best interests, and for your safety._

_There is a darkness at the centre of this city, Algaria. It both frightens and enthrals me, and I do not know if I can break free. I am drowning, and part of me does not know if I want to come up for air. I should never have come here, but then love makes us do the worst things, as well as the best._

_I do not wish to break free, and yet I pray to God daily that I may find the strength to leave him._

_I have never felt like this, Algaria. He makes my skin burn with need and my pulse rush with exhilaration. How can I not love him, even if his darkness should prove to be my death?_

_God help me._

_Pray for me, dearest friend, and soon may I join you in America, so we can start a new life._

_But if I should not, assume I am unable to come, and, I beg of you, raise Giacomo as your own. You shall have a wonderful life, I know it. I also send my journal to you, so you may understand what I am talking about. In hope, maybe foolish hope, I send some of the gowns I left in Florence to you, so Giacomo does not fret._

_Stay safe._

_Yours, with affection and love,_

_Christabelle_

* * *

I lowered the letter, and felt those shivers take hold again. First the picture, and now this. The handwriting on the letters was exactly like my own.

I was shaking, as I felt some strange images flash in front of my eyes.

A strange melody in my head…

"Bella?!"

I jumped, and looked around as Charlie's voice carried.

God, was it evening already?

I scrambled up, taking the photos, letters and journal with me, and hurrying downstairs.

"Here, Dad!" I called, closing the door, and I dumped my treasure horde on the bed before I hurried downstairs.

"Hey there," Charlie smiled up at me, and I gave him a weak smile back, as I led the way into the kitchen and began making dinner.

* * *

"Dad, whose was the trunk I found up in the attic?" I asked, over dinner that night. I picked at my lasagne, and Charlie looked up frowningly.

"What trunk?" he asked, taking a swig of beer.

"The one in the attic. You know kinda old looking, full of old fashioned gowns and letters from someone called Christabelle…" I trailed off, as recognition dawned in Charlie's eyes.

"Oh, that one. That belonged to my great-grandpa Jack," he replied. "We kind of keep it in the family, you know, sentimental value and all that."

"Sentimental value?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I watched him expectantly.

"Yeah, because it belonged to his mother. My grandpa showed me once. The young woman was Great-grandpa Jack's mother, Christabelle Renzi. She was half English, half Italian, and she was a soprano," he explained, as I stared at him.

"So I really am Italian?" I asked, as he grinned, and a memory came back.

Emmet had thought I was Italian just because my name was Isabella.

I flinched away from thoughts of the Cullens.

"Well, a little. Yeah, anyway after Jack Swan moved to America, a month later they received news that she'd died suddenly in Italy. Shot, by the sound of it," Charlie continued, and I gasped.

"Whoa, family drama," I smirked, thinking back to the letters I had read. She was my direct ancestor, so was it any wonder I looked like her and we had similar handwriting?

But a familiar feeling of unease began to grow and take hold of me.

* * *

That night I lay in bed, and I glanced at the journal. I wanted to read it, to find out why Christabelle's last two letters had been so full of despair, even in her son's, if you read between the lines.

And yet, I was full of an odd reluctance to even touch its waxy surface, and still it held a hypnotic pull on me.

I wanted to find out about my ancestor, the one who looked so much like me, who wrote the same as me, and discover what had happened which ended in her death 127 years ago.

For a moment, images of a raven-haired man I dimly recognised from somewhere filtered into my brain and out again.

I nodded decisively.

That man, who I had seen somewhere before, was the key to my great-great-great-grandmother's death, and it was in this journal.

I took it in my hand, and began to read.

_1885, March 3__rd_

_I write this from the carriage on route to Volterra, so I may more accurately recount my time there for my dear Giacomo._

_My thoughts turn to him hourly, and I miss him so, yet I cannot help but be absorbed by the company of the man whom I was accompanied by._

_Aro Volturi is…I cannot find words to describe him. He is darkness and light, power and gentleness. He was fast and witty, so much so, I must be on my toes constantly to keep up with him. His gaze is piercing and all-seeing, as if he could see into my soul._

_We travelled straight from Florence to Volterra, barely stopping all evening and all night, and we made it to the city early morning. To be honest, I barely noticed the time passing, nor felt any tiredness. My companion ensured that._

_I have learnt the cause of his strange eyes. Apparently he and his brothers were travelling in Asia when they contracted some terrible, unknown disease. They survived, but their eyes were left with that strange crimson colour, almost like blood and their skin preternaturally pale. I outwardly accepted his explanation, but something just doesn't fit to me._

_But the moment he touches me, it is like a whirlwind of sensation strips away my faculty to think, to reason. Even if it was merely handing me down from the carriage, it is enough to send my pulse racing and my skin burning with desire._

_Is this love, as Algaria believes? I do not know._

_Anyway, I must get back on track. _

_As I had asked, Aro lodged me outside of his family's castle in Volterra, and it is beautiful._

_The house rises on three levels, the third level is my rooms, and is only reached from a separate staircase to the servants. The second level holds the dining, parlour and music rooms, while on the first level are the kitchens and sleeping quarters. It is a beauty of Italian Renaissance architecture, in golden sandstone and red tiling, the floors of cool marble and the columns of graceful, fluted stone._

_My chambers are upholstered in sapphire blue silk and black marble, and it is the most luxurious I have ever seen._

_I even have my own gardens, where cypresses rise in the night, shielding cool fountains and flowering shrubs. I can see it all from my balcony. I feel like I am living in a play of 'Romeo and Juliet'._

_The servants served me a late supper, and I noticed that Aro did not eat. _

_I must stop writing for now. I am tired, and I must begin rehearsals soon._

_March, 4__th__, Volterra._

_I received visits from Aro's brothers today, Marcus and Caius. They watched as I began my preparations for the concert in a month's time. I shall be singing from both Carmen and La Traviata._

_Marcus seems so sad and yet so dignified in private. I must ask Aro what has happened to him. Caius is much improved on closer acquaintance, not nearly so haughty and superior. Both complimented me on my voice before they left._

_I cannot help but feel somewhat uneasy. I am surrounded by wealth and luxury, yet there is something amiss._

_March 7__th__, Volterra_

_Oh so much has happened since I last wrote._

_My rehearsals have continued apace, and I grow ever more confident. The Volturi brothers are as attentive as ever, although the behaviour of one of them is more…disturbing than the others._

_I do not mean disturbing in a necessarily bad way. I just spend hours thinking about him, when I should not. I gave my heart once, and I cannot give it again. I must put Giacomo before myself._

_But every time he draws near, every time our hands brush I think back to that moment in my dressing room at the Teatro della Pergola, and scandalous heat floods me. I can only pray to God for strength._

_March 10__th__, Volterra_

_Aro came to me today and demanded I take a break from rehearsals. We went riding, and I cannot but feel the pull of him, even now. He is so powerful and strong, and I feel myself falling, with no-one to catch me._

_Maybe Algaria is right, because the way he looks at me, I…I have no words to explain it. Maybe, just maybe, I am in love with him, and he is in love with me._

_But I have so many questions he will not answer! Why is he so cold? So pale?_

_I notice neither he nor his brothers will visit on sunny days, when there are no clouds in the sky. He never eats, and he never seems tired or wearied at all._

_He moves with a grace I have never seen before in a man, to put all ballet dancers to shame._

_And today I met one of his servants, a young girl called Jane. She is so beautiful, an English Rose, as my father would have said, but her eyes! _

_They were the same crimson as her master's, and she wore dark garments with a hood to protect her pale skin. And the way she looked at me!_

_I felt as if she wished to skin my hide, and still that innocent smile would be on her face._

_Something is going on in this city, and I fear I will find out what soon._

_March 29__th__, Volterra_

_It has been so long since I last wrote, but I write now with shaking fingers._

_For weeks, nothing has happened and nothing have I learnt of the brothers until now._

_I knew there was something in the city, a darkness, and I feel it sucking me in even now. It calls to me, the music of the night, and it would claim me, if I would only let it._

_It will claim me, regardless._

_And I want it to._

_I have learnt so much, and yet it is ridiculous. Do monsters and myths truly walk the day as surely as we do?_

_But what I witnessed, and what I have learnt about myself has led me to make drastic steps. I have sent letters to Giacomo and Algaria, bidding them flee to America, so whatever may happen, they will be safe. I must admit that Aro's nickname for me has proved the inspiration behind their new name._

_He calls me his little swan._

_I can only hope they shall be safe. I am confident the Volturi brothers do not know I have a son._

_In seven days time I will sing for the Volturi, and then shall my doom be sealed. I know it, and no amount of praying to God shall save me._

_I am in too deep, and I cannot find my way out. How can I, when I love him so?_

_I love Aro Volturi with every fibre of my being, so much so, I am almost willing to give up my life for him. But I must think of Giacomo, and so I leave my fate in the lap of the gods, but I shall try to get to him._

_If I fail, then I shall be lost, and I will have to leave Giacomo, rather than embroil him in the darkness which has become my world._

_Oh God, I yearn for him even now. My soul and my body cry out for Aro, and I desire his caress of ice even while I know it shall kill me._

_In case I do not make good my escape, I shall send this journal on to Algaria, so she may, one day, understand._

_If I am honest, I am not confident of my escape. How can one fight one's own soul?_

_I shall recount what I have seen, so she may understand. I pray she shall not think me mad, and understand why I have done what I have done, and so preserve my memory._

_This morning, I was walking through the Piazza dei Priori, when I took one of the side alleys. It was a cloudy day, and the sun was not out._

_Suddenly I heard growling, and as I hid, fearing some wild animal, I glimpsed a figure pinning a struggling girl against the wall, and baring her neck._

_I hid in the shadows, knowing my heart was hammering, fear freezing me to the spot as I watched the creature yank her head to the side, and sinking its teeth into the join of her neck and shoulder. The young woman screamed, and still I could not move._

_The creature had all the figure of a young man, with scruffy brown hair and dishevelled clothing, his skin filthy and black._

_Gradually the girl stopped struggling, and I glimpsed crimson eyes and perfect white skin, before figures in black cloaks bearing an all too familiar crest appeared, in blurs of speed, and surrounded him. I made my escape, praying they would not hear me, as I ran._

_I had glimpsed little Jane, Aro's servant girl as she smiled down at the creature, as it writhed in pain, screaming. Her smile was inhuman._

_I have heard all the stories, have seen the evidence with my own eyes. _

_Vampires._

_And now I am sure Aro, and his brothers are of the same ilk._

_I walk in the light of day, and yet nightmares may walk beside me and tempt me into the darkness._

_I can only hope my plan shall work, and my heart does not break too much when I leave Aro and Volterra behind._

_For I still love him._

_I guess that makes me a monster too…_

_I have guests it seems, I must go._

_Christabelle_

I dropped the journal onto the side, my hands shaking even more.

Volturi…

The Volturi. Now I knew the identity of the man I had seen in my dreams, and even now haunted my mind.

_Il mio piccolo cigno…_

The whisper sounded in my mind, and I shivered. It seemed my life, and my family had been entwined with vampires for centuries.

My ancestor had been in love with one of the most ruthless vampires in existence, and one of the oldest.

Ditto.

I grinned wryly. It seemed it was genetic, the whole falling in love with vampires thing.

But what happened to her? How did she die? Did Aro kill her when she tried to run?

But something inside, deep within, told me no. Aro loved her, he would never have harmed her. Charlie had said she was shot, but by whom?

Shooting wasn't a usual vampire MO.

Was there a reason she looked so much like me?

All the nebulous thoughts wiped away the pain of the last few months, as I became enthralled by the dark love story at my fingertips.

And all the way, I could hear _**his**_ voice in my head, and a strange melody playing in my ear, as I sank into slumber.

That was the first night in a long time I did not suffer from nightmares.

* * *

_Christabelle_

_I can only hope my plan shall work, and my heart does not break too much when I leave Aro and Volterra behind._

_For I still love him._

_I guess that makes me a monster too…_

_I have guests it seems, I must go._

_Christabelle_

I hastily finished writing when I heard my maid, Esperanza, come into the room.

"My lady? Master Aro is here," she bobbed a curtsey, as I closed the journal and shoved it into the packet I was to send to Florence.

To Algaria and Giacomo.

The big performance was tomorrow, and while I would usually be nervous and rehearsing feverishly, I was almost white with fear.

What I had seen today would stay emblazoned on the inside of my eyelids for the rest of my life, I was sure.

My hands shook as I sealed the packet and called Esperanza in.

"Have this franked and sent to Florence with all haste," I ordered, as I stood and smoothed my gown down. The little maid bobbed and took it, hurrying away as I stepped out into the cool parlour, and faced my destiny.

Shaking with not just fear, but desire and yearning and…

Love.

"_Il mio piccolo cigno_, you look as lovely as ever, my dear," Aro breathed, as he stepped forward and took my hand. I felt the brush of his cold lips, and the rise of desire in my veins, superseding the fear as I could not help but smile.

He was clothed in a dark cloak and his customary golden suit beneath, but I noticed he wore riding boots. He held out his gloved hand to me. "You need a break from all your rehearsing. Come riding."

I blushed, not sure if I wished to be alone with him. "I do not know, Signore. I really should be rehearsing for tom-" I began but he cut me off.

"No, my dear. You should not wear yourself out before tomorrow's triumph, Christabelle, and I believed I asked you to call me Aro," he finished with a wry grin. I couldn't help but smile.

Then the image of the bled out girl rose in front of my eyes.

"So you did," I managed to choke out stiltedly, as he stepped closer. His gloved hand caressed my cheek, running down my jaw and I felt my breath flutter, and my heart race. My lips throbbed, parted and I desperately desired his lips at that moment.

Vampire or no.

"I suppose a short ride cannot hurt," I managed to squeeze out, before I had to turn away. "Give me ten minutes."

"Take your time, my dearest," he breathed behind me, and for a moment his cold breath caressed my neck and I shivered, both fearing and wanting his mouth on my skin.

He let me go, and I hurried away, fear and yearning warring for dominance.

God help me.

* * *

**More soon.**

**I decided to use the journal format to try and get the bulk of the love story out of the way, primarily because I want to get to the Aro/Bella part of the story. Although the majority of the next few chapters will be Aro/Christabelle.**

**I also wanted to give you a little titbit to chew over, since most of you have guessed that Christabelle does die, but how? Was it Aro, or was it someone else?**

**More soon!**


	9. Act IX: All I Ask Of You

Love Never Dies

**Ok it's what you've all been waiting for….**

**;)**

* * *

**Act IX: All I Ask Of You**

_Christabelle_

I changed into my riding habit and gloves, noticing the steady march of grey clouds across the sky. Evening was racing in but summer had come early so the sun lingered in the sky. Most people were resting or preparing the evening meal, and so the streets would be deserted.

I inhaled a shuddering breath as I descended the stairs, and despite myself, I lost my mind in thought.

How could I face Aro, with all that I had learned?

How could I still love him?

He was a monster, a soulless creature that survived off of the blood of others, or at least that is what I had been taught. But then…

My mind supplied images of my time with him, and the laughter and the gentleness. His manic, impossible mind, and his stone beauty, the way the light glinted off of his raven hair.

"Christabelle?" his voice punctuated my thoughts as I looked up, startled out of my reverie. He was leaning against the marble balustrade of the staircase, his cloak shoved back over his shoulders, revealing the strong musculature of his torso covered by heavy gold silk. The Volturi crest glinted on his chest. He held out his gloved hand to me, and I took it unthinkingly.

"Forgive me, my mind ran away with me for a moment," I mumbled, as I led the way out. Outside, our horses were already saddled, and I strode to my little bay mare. Suddenly I felt Aro's hands around my waist, as he lifted me into the saddle. I fought back my gasp, my lungs seizing as they lingered for a few moments, then eased away.

"Thank you," and even I could tell I had spoken a touch breathlessly. I ignored his smug smirk playing around his austere mouth, and settled my reins while he mounted beside me.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing with his hand elegantly. I took a deep breath and nodded once.

* * *

_Aro_

My thoughts were centred on the young mortal riding beside me as we rode out of the gates of Volterra. To be so close to her, so close to her enticing scent and intoxicating heartbeat was maddening, especially when I could not yet have her.

But soon.

Today, just hours from her triumph, I would take the first steps towards making her mine.

She seemed pensive and tense, her breath stuttering whenever I touched her, and it did begin to worry me. There was a new awareness in her eyes, not just the sensual one I had been seeing for days, but one which mingled fear and…could I dare hope, love?

I knew I loved her, beyond a doubt, and I felt hope she could feel the same, but that fear, nebulous and worrying had my mind racing.

Had she discovered the truth about us? About me?

If so, how?

I doubted it would be in the way I had intended.

As soon as we cleared the first hill that rose before the gates of Volterra, Christabelle looked around surreptitiously, and I grinned, knowing what was coming.

She reined in her mount and rearranged her skirts before swinging her leg over the other side of the saddle. She flashed me a mischievous look.

"You should be used to this by now. You know I can't stand riding side-saddle," she murmured, and I couldn't help but laugh. The flash of satin-soft skin above her boots wasn't exactly displeasing either.

It seemed her fear and tension had dissolved, when she flashed me a wide smile and dug her heels into her mount's sides.

"Race you!" she called, and I laughed again, following her closely. On foot I could have overtaken her within seconds, but on horseback despite my mount's longer legs, I was heavier than her and her horse was faster and more agile.

We raced towards a small forest, as I noticed some rain clouds coming our way. I pulled my horse in, calling to Christabelle.

"We should take shelter," I replied to her questioning look, pointing to the iron-grey clouds approaching. Her dark eyes flicked to them and back to the city for a moment, but she realised as I had, that we were now too far to get back without a soaking.

No problem for me, but I did not want my star soprano and future mate to come down with a cold or worse, just hours before her triumph.

With a softly spoken curse, she pushed on her mount before our eyes met, and I knew her thoughts despite not being able to hear them.

Race you.

I could not help but smile at her exuberant wildness, as I watched her dark hair ripple behind her from the wind of her flight, as I followed, content to watch my little swan fly.

We reached the shelter of the trees with time to spare, as only the first few drops of rain began to shower the parched ground. We slowed to a walk, and I took the lead, taking us to a grove I knew well. I often came here, sometimes only to think.

We walked in silence, and passed under the trees into a secluded circle, hemmed in by foliage and roofed by the leafy branches of the trees above.

I dismounted, hearing Christabelle do the same as we tied our horses' reins to a strong branch, while the rain began to pelt down in earnest. They skittered and were restless, but I left Christabelle to care for them, her soothing voice hushing them.

They were naturally wary of me, sensing my predatory nature.

Not that I would ever drink from an animal. The very thought repulsed me.

No, right now the only elixir calling to me was standing not six feet away, within easy reach.

Soon, I reminded myself.

I stripped off my riding gloves, and walked around the glade as we listened to the pounding of the rain. Inside the glade, the air was warm and a little stuffy for a human, and it tasted tangy on my tongue as I drew it in, my senses becoming overwhelmed by Christabelle's scent.

She stepped away from the horses, and our eyes met.

Hers reflected the look of a prey scenting its predatory, wide-eyed and ready to run, and yet she did not want to. It was more than just pride or stubbornness.

Maybe the dam was about to break at last.

* * *

_Christabelle_

I looked into his eyes across the glade, and felt a shiver run down my spine. Thoughts whirled through my mind, but it was for naught.

No matter what my logical mind threw at me, it was no use. Not even thoughts of my dearest Giacomo could intrude here.

"Why do you tremble so?" he asked me, slowly walking towards me. I fought deep for my composure. "Are you cold?"

"No, not at all," I replied, turning away until I felt his hands on my shoulders, holding me still. A moment later I felt his cloak over my shoulders, and he pulled me back slightly against him.

"Then why do you tremble so much?" he asked, his lips caressing the whorl of my ear, as I shuddered. He was danger and sensuality and strength, and I could resist no longer. Looking back over my time with him, I realised now he had been wooing me, for so long.

And now perhaps the dam of the tension between us was about to break.

"I am not trembling," I still stubbornly fought my attraction, but it would not be long. But I was shaking, although not with fear. Not even his true nature could frighten me away now.

Not even Giacomo.

Aro's hands on my upper arms turned me to face him, and I shivered forcefully even through his thick cloak.

Even now I still tried to fight.

"We should try to ride back, I have much to do for tomorrow-" I began, trying to move away but his grip on my arms was unyielding. He hauled me closer, so my arms rested against his strong chest, and I exhaled shakily.

"Oh, no I'm not letting you escape me now," Aro breathed against my lips, and I could only shudder in his hold. I sucked in a breath, and his lips swooped down to cover mine.

I was lost.

His kiss was achingly tender, eliciting an answering ache in me, as my desire rose and I felt my limbs slowly weaken. It was gentle at first, but then it turned demanding and I returned it wholeheartedly, opening my lips and letting him devour me, pressing passion back on him for the urgency washing over my body. His hands slid down my arms and over the curve of my waist, travelling up my spine, pushing me against him.

I looped my arms around my neck, kissing him as urgently as he was kissing me. His hands tangled in my hair, tugging away the bonds until it fell loose around my shoulders.

I slid mine into his, relishing the ebony silkiness under my fingers, so strong and reassuringly real under my hands. He moaned into my mouth, and I returned the sound of his pleasure, my own only increasing.

Need washed over me, and I wanted him so badly.

His lips wrenched from mine, kissing feverishly down my jaw and down to my neck, laving my pulse points with his tongue and passion. I moaned, and arched my neck back, my hands curling around his skull to hold him to me, uncaring of my danger.

Aro raised his head, and I blindly met his gaze, our bodies intertwined.

"Christabelle, now I have you I don't know if I can let you go," he breathed against my lips, before he took them again passionately. I moaned and pulled myself closer.

Where the words came from I do not know, but they seemed to come from the very depths of my soul.

"I will always belong to you. I'm forever yours," I whispered when he let me go, and our eyes met. Crimson to brown.

My heart pounded and I could only pull his lips to mine, to break the intenseness of our stare. It was like a joining of souls, while I longed for a joining of flesh.

All thought of what he really was had faded.

"I'll hold you to that, _il mio piccolo cigno_," Aro murmured, when I pulled away to breathe deeply.

"Love me," I breathed, almost against my will as the rain penetrated the shelter of the trees, and rained down upon us.

"I do love you and I will love you forever," he replied, before pulling my lips to his in a kiss that burned.

The vow resonated deep within my soul, settling into my heart, forever.

* * *

_Bella_

_I will always belong to you. I'm forever yours…_

Those words flowed within my blood as I sat bolt upright in bed, the journal laid open across my lap. My heart was pounding, and the music sang in my mind.

I touched my lips, feeling them tingle as if someone had just kissed me.

I stood up from my bed, and went to the window, as I felt my soul slowly awaken within me, like fire raced along my veins.

_I'll hold you to that, il mio piccolo cigno…_

My little swan.

_I do love you and I will love you forever…_

I could not get his voice out of my head. I closed my eyes, and leant my head against the cool glass of the window, breathing deeply, as the moon waxed overhead and cast its silvery light over Forks.

* * *

**More soon!**


	10. Act X: Before The Performance

Love Never Dies

**Act X: Before The Performance**

_Christabelle_

I awoke the next morning, and felt a little pool of excitement coil in my stomach. Today was the day.

As I sat up in bed, memories of last night came rushing back. I remembered the heat, and the passion that had welled up between us when we kissed. I brushed my hair aside, and gazed out the window, at the birds singing in the cypress trees and the fountains tinkling sweetly.

Eventually I forced myself to stir, and get ready for the day. Today I would have one final rehearsal in the morning, before making my final preparations for the performance and the formal masquerade ball that would take place immediately after.

I ate little and quickly, feeling the familiar butterflies begin to take flight in my stomach, before I left for the day.

I made my way to the Palazzo dei Priori, where the ball would be held, and arrived to find preparations in full swing.

The main ballroom was festooned with golden banners and drapes, rose blooms floating in the fountains while paper lanterns were placed in the trees of the courtyard.

The workmen ignored me as I quickly passed them by, when a familiar face greeted me.

"Demetri," I inclined my head as the handsome figure cloaked in black stepped forward, the crest of the Volturi shining on his chest.

"Signorina Renzi, we've been expecting you. This way," he gestured with his hand, his every movement elegant as he led me into a side hall and down a flight of steps into a smaller hall. This one opened out onto a small courtyard, with a marble fountain and shady cypress trees. Set between the marble colonnades were luxurious chaises, piled high with pillows while in the corner was laid out my gown for tonight, as well as a wooden tub for my bath. On a table to one side sat a jug of wine and a goblet, beside which lay my music, so I may practice.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, Signorina?" Demetri asked behind me, as I stared at the opulence around me. I whirled and smiled slightly, outwardly keeping my composure.

"It's perfect, Demetri. Shall I be seeing Ar-Signor Volturi this morning?" I asked casually.

"I'm afraid not, my lady. The brothers are busy this morning, but they shall be here for your performance," he replied courteously, as I tried to quell my mixed feelings of relief and disappointment.

"Very well, thank you Demetri," I breathed, taking off my gloves and slipping off my cloak. I sensed him leave, as I inhaled heavily and picked up my sheet music. I may as well practise, in the hours I had to pass.

It was barely midday when I finished my practice, not wishing to wear my voice out. Food was sent for me, and I ate only a little before I sat back on the cushions of one of the chaises, and sighed.

All day I had practised, but now I _thought_.

I hoped by now that Giacomo and Algaria had set sail for America, and were out of harm's reach. If only my own escape would be that easy…

At the thought, and the memory of that searing kiss in the rain, I sat bolt upright, heat flashing through me.

All of a sudden the open hall felt too stuffy, and I needed air. I grabbed my cloak, not bothering with my gloves and left.

In the hall, it was still bustling with activity, as I slipped through. On a spur of the moment, I caught one worker by the arm.

"If anyone should ask, tell them Signorina Renzi has just gone out for a walk and some air," I told him sternly, while he nodded.

"Yes, Signorina," he muttered, before getting back to work.

I swore I could feel eyes on me the moment I stepped out onto the busy Piazza. Walking quickly, I decided to try for the walls, to look out over the surrounding landscape and pray for strength.

I didn't get that far.

I was just reaching the end of an alleyway, ignoring all the memories it brought back, when a strong arm reached out and yanked me sideways into a doorway. My scream was muffled by a gloved hand, as I was manhandled through the door and into the dreary little room behind.

As soon as I was released I spun away, my wide eyes searching the shadows for my attacker.

"No need to be frightened, my dear," a dreadfully familiar voice drawled, and I shivered as a candle was lit, and the features of Giles Kenilworth met my eyes. Behind him I glimpsed another cloaked figure, and felt fear creep in.

I was suddenly very much aware I was standing alone, powerless and helpless, in a dark room with one man I knew lusted for me, and another presence I didn't know.

I straightened my spine and glared at Giles, daring him to come nearer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked imperiously, staring him down. He smiled arrogantly, and I felt anger emerge.

"Why to witness your great triumph m'dear," he drawled, and I heard the mocking tone. The cloaked figure snorted derisively.

"What a laugh to think _her_ a star! You're lucky we came when we did, to spare you humiliation, girl," another familiar voice trilled, and the hood lowered to reveal Carmenita's rouged face.

I sighed. "Still angry Aro asked me and not you to perform in Volterra?"

Carmenita's face darkened as she stepped forward and raised her hand. "You are nothing, whore!"

I stiffened, waiting for the blow but Giles held her back, a thunderous look of his own on his handsome face.

"Don't touch her. I don't want my prize possession damaged now do I?" he forced her hand down, while I glared at him.

"I am no one's possession, Giles. And since both of you are too slow on the uptake, I ask again: what are you doing here?" I sneered, hiding my fear.

Giles watched me, a slow consideration that sent my hackles rising.

"I told you I would not give up, Christabelle. You will be mine," he breathed, stepping closer while I backed away.

"Never," I snarled. Giles merely smirked.

"Now don't be too hasty m'dear. After you've heard what I've got to say, you might find the offer I have to make very…appealing," he replied smoothly, and a drop of fear spread down my spine and pooled in my stomach.

"What do you mean?" I asked, drawing myself up contemptuously. Giles began to prowl around me, in much the same manner as Aro had, but this time it scared me rather than aroused me. I glanced at Carmenita, and saw savage pleasure on her face.

"I've had you watched, Christie. Dear, dear a singer getting involved with her employer…scandalous!" he muttered condescendingly, while I bristled angrily. "But even more importantly I've done some digging. Your employer certainly has an exotic and…far-reaching past. And as for you…bearing the illegitimate child of a Vicomte, like a common whore."

"How dare you!" I shrieked, stepping forward to slap him when he grasped my wrist, his eyes alight with excitement.

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you, Christabelle. We wouldn't want any interesting tales to slip out tonight, would we?" he asked me, as I went cold and wrested my hand from his grip.

"I have no idea what you mean," I spat angrily, glaring at him. I had all but forgotten Carmenita.

"Fine," she laughed, stepping forward, "then you won't mind us telling a little story. We know what your protector really is, little girl, and after we tell everyone the Volturi will be driven from the city, and you will be ruined."

"You have nothing," I retorted contemptuously, staring at her then at Giles. "You have no proof."

"We don't need any," Giles continued again. "The rumour would be enough to destroy you, as for your Undead lover…well we wouldn't want anything to happen to him, now would we?"

I stared at him, shaken. He knew about Aro?

If it had just been me I would not have hesitated to refuse them and storm away, since Giacomo was safe on his way to America now, and I had enough money to survive for the rest of our lives. But Aro…

His life would be destroyed if Giles exposed him as a vampire. Even in this day and age, the fear of vampires was still alive and well.

If Giles exposed him publicly…

Defeated, I met Giles's eyes. "What must I do, for your silence?"

He grinned lecherously. "Simple. Do not perform but leave tonight, with us, where you will return to the Teatro della Pergola and take your place in the chorus-"

"Where you belong, little whore," Carmenita spat smugly, eying me triumphantly.

"-and take your place in my bed," Giles finished, despite Carmenita's interruption. "In return we will not expose you or your lover, and I shall even offer monetary aid for your son."

I stared at him, winded. But suddenly a thought came to me. They clearly thought me too stupid and frightened to do anything but give in to their plan, and I would not. I had no proof they could do what they said, and I did not care about the rumours. I would flee to America anyway.

And I would never give myself to Giles, never!

"What do you say, Christabelle?" Giles asked softly, walking closer as I looked up, and saw the lust in his eyes. I backed away, pretending to be frightened, heading for the door. He stopped me, caging me between his arms either side of the frame. Inwardly I smiled.

Perfect.

"I say, Giles," I murmured softly, "I will NEVER be your whore and I will not leave Volterra!"

I kneed him in the groin, making him collapse backwards with a groan. Carmenita flew at me, but I was ready. I threw a punch, stunning her while I felt for the doorknob.

I twisted it as Giles got to his feet, and run as quickly as I could, his parting words ringing in my ears as he lunged for me and missed.

"You will regret this, whore!"

_Aro_

I was sat in my study, reading in the hours before Christabelle's triumph when Demetri came into the room.

"Master, forgive the intrusion, but we may have a problem," he breathed, while I frowned and sat up. I waved him in, and gestured him to come forward. He proffered his hand, and I closed my eyes as I took it.

A dark frown lit my features as I stood up, anger flaring in my veins.

How dare those vermin threaten _my_ Christabelle?

So they knew what I, what we were did they?

They would pay a great deal for that mistake.

Rage flared when I thought about that worm Kenilworth's words to Christabelle. He would never have her, and I felt pride at my future mate's ability to protect herself I watched through Demetri's memories. I did not chastise him for not stepping in, since I knew Christabelle was more than capable of defending herself. Had things gotten too rough, Demetri would have intervened, or I would have had his head.

However one little thing caught my attention. Kenilworth seemed to think Christabelle knew what I was, and nothing she had said seemed to deny this.

But what frightened me more was that she had actually contemplated Kenilworth's offer before turning it down so vehemently.

Just the thought of what he had tried to do to her enraged me, and I turned to Demetri, patiently awaiting my orders.

"Go, Demetri. Take Felix with you and show these humans what it is to cross the Volturi. Show no mercy," I growled, while a slight smirk crossed his sophisticated features.

"With pleasure," he replied quietly before he flitted away. My fists clenched, I paced to my window and looked out at the twilight, the sun beginning to set now. With a snarl, I turned away and ran to Christabelle's room.

It was time we had a little chat.

When I arrived at her quarters, I was forced to stop dead when I saw the vision in front of me.

She was seated at the dressing table I had provided, wrapped only in a white cloth, her hair freshly washed and her skin steaming from the bath. She was meditatively brushing her long hair, humming a familiar tune as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

I caught my breath at the expanse of creamy skin exposed by the cloth, the gentle swell of her skin, the proud arch of her spine, the way it gleamed golden in the candlelight.

Lust roared through me and I ached to have that skin under my fingers. I lost all control as I flitted forward just as she placed her brush down and looked up, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

She gasped.

_Christabelle_

I looked up from my reflection to fall into Aro's eyes. Something was wrong, they weren't their usual brilliant crimson, they were…

Black. Stormy, onyx black, hunger gleaming in the insane depths.

Gripping my dressing gown I whipped it around my shoulders, cinching the strap tight.

I stood and whirled to face him, fighting down the shivers at the hunger in his eyes, making my body react wildly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my tone not unlike the one I had used with Giles.

"I think you know, Christabelle. Do you have something you wish to tell me?" he asked, his tone suave and nonchalant, but I sensed something barely contained in the wild depths of his eyes. Something bestial and strong, something wanting to crush and take me.

My breathing accelerating, I backed away, mind racing. Had he discovered Giacomo's existence? No, no he was on his way to America and the only people who knew about him were either with him or…

Carmenita and Giles.

Had they told Aro? But surely not, that was suicide. Then what, what?

The penny dropped just as my back hit a marble pillar.

"You had me followed," I breathed, my eyes widening. His face didn't change, didn't ease from its stone like cast as he continued to stalk towards me like the hunter he was.

"It was necessary for your protection, Christabelle," he began but I cut him off angrily.

"I am no child, I need no protection!" I snarled, glaring at him. His face turned derisive, and my temper snapped. I brought my hand up to slap him, but he caught my wrist in a grip of iron.

"No? Then care to explain why you were dragged by none other than Giles Kenilworth into a room and threatened?" he asked, and it seemed he was talking through gritted teeth. I gasped at his strength, fear beginning to creep back in when I remembered what he was.

He could snap my neck like a twig.

I tugged on his hold and he released me, but I had nowhere to run.

"Not particularly," I replied to his question, looking down. I felt his fingers on my chin, tilting it back up so I had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"You will never put yourself in harm's way for me, ever again," he enunciated clearly, fighting for control. I trembled slightly in his grip. "If anything like that happens again you will come to me, not consider giving in to scum like Kenilworth."

"I will do as I see fit. You don't own me, Aro," I breathed out, and his eyes flashed with something like anger. "If something threatens you and it is in my power to prevent it, I will put myself in harm's way."

Aro released my chin, stepping back, anger draining away to confusion.

"Why?" he asked. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to walk past him, but he caught my arms and hauled me to him.

"I-I have to leave. They won't stop if I don't at least leave, I can't perform tonight," I stuttered, all the pain welling up in my chest as I struggled against his grip.

"Christabelle, you are going nowhere," he growled, easily subduing me, as I tired quickly. The day had been exhausting and it didn't look set to ease.

"I can't let them destroy you!" I cried out, before I froze. But the cat was out the bag and I may as well continue to dig my own grave. "I can't let them expose what you are."

"And what am I?" he asked arrogantly, one brow lifted.

"Vampire," I breathed, without thinking before I froze again.

Silence filled the room, as I stopped struggling and looked up into Aro's eyes fearfully.

**More soon, and you can probably tell we're coming to the end of the Christabelle/Aro stuff. Soon it'll be Bella/Aro.**

**R&R!**


	11. Act XI: Think Of Me

**Love Never Dies**

* * *

**Act XI: Think Of Me**

_Bella_

I slowly paced towards the cliff edge, looking down into the stormy ocean below. The sea spray hissed and surged around the cliff bottom, as I stared into it.

It had been months since my last dream, months since I had last seen Edward, but that was ok.

The dreams had comforted me, soothed me, given me some hope as I dreamt of another time. I felt so drawn to the man in my dreams, to Aro of the Volturi.

Edward was never coming back, I had accepted that, but now the dreams had ceased I would do anything to feel as alive as they had made me feel.

So that was why I was up here, on the cliff top at La Push where I had once watched Sam Uley dive into the ocean below.

Before I had lost Jake. Before I lost even my dreams of that other life.

Now I stood, looking down, stripping off my jacket and my sneakers.

I could hear nothing, not one whisper of Edward's voice or the music which had haunted my ears.

Then it came, so sorrowful and entrancing to my ears, as I closed my eyes with a smile and listened.

"_Addio, del passato bei sogni ridenti,"_ I heard and I realised the sound came out of my own mouth.

I never sang, I didn't know I could especially as I had always avoided drawing attention to myself. But even to me, it sounded sweet.

And with that, I jumped off the cliff.

I hit the water and went straight under, the chill sinking into my bones, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I kicked upwards, my head breaking the surface, dragging in air deep as I relished in the rush of adrenaline and life through my body. The music was still strong in my mind, as I heard an almighty crash, and I was pushed back under.

I was smashed against the rock face, and fell unconscious.

* * *

_Christabelle_

I inwardly trembled as I prepared to walk out onstage, where I could hear the buzz of the Volturi's guests.

I was gowned in seductive red, my performance costume, but I would change into another for the masquerade already underway behind the curtain.

The gown was short-sleeved, my lower arms covered by white satin gloves. The bodice of my gown was covered in floral designs of black lace, while the skirts and the bustle consisted of alternating shades of crimson.

Like Aro's eyes.

I shuddered away from the memory of what had occurred in my dressing room, and how he had left so abruptly after I uttered that word.

I couldn't back out now, I could never escape.

I had to go on.

With a jump, I heard Aro step onstage before the curtain, as the chatter hushed and I felt the familiar feelings take flight.

The rush, the sweetest rush of all, setting my blood afire.

Nothing could compare to it, nothing at all.

"My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we present a surprise to our festival. As we all know my family has long been patrons of the arts, and no less than in the world of Opera, our first love. Music sets the soul free, and tonight you shall hear a soprano who shall do the same. Tonight I give you, a rising star of the Opera world, Signorina Christabelle Renzi!" he proclaimed, and I took a deep breath, as the gauze curtain came up, he stepped offstage without even looking at me, and I met the eyes of the crowd.

* * *

_Aro_

I slipped into my throne beside Caius and Marcus, settling in as I drank in the sight of my Christabelle. She was radiant in her crimson gown, her long dark hair only restrained by a single red rose, like the passionate gypsy and sensual courtesan she would portray tonight.

She glowed as she stepped forward, a small smile on her red lips.

"By your pleasure, my Lords, Ladies and Gentleman I shall perform three arias tonight, and I crave your indulgence as they are all in French, and not our mother tongue. They come from the greatest and the most loved operas of this age, I find a great honour in singing them for you tonight," she spoke out, her voice ringing as the crowd shifted, already spellbound by her voice.

I was entranced just by her beauty, as the orchestra struck the first chords for Carmen's signature aria, L'amour est un oiseaux rebelle, and her voice rang out, as she struck a flirtatious, seductive pose.

"_L'amour est un oiseau rebelleQue nul ne peut apprivoiser,Et c'est bien in vain qu'on l'appelleS'il lui convient de refuser._

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière.L'un parle bien, l'autre se c'est l'autre que je préfè n'a rien dit mais il me plait. _

_L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! _

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême,Il n'a jamais jamais connu de tou ne m'aimes pas, je t' je t'aime, prends garde à toi! _

_Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! _

_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendereBattit d'aile et s'envola.L'amour est loin, tu peux l' ne l'attends pas, il est là. _

_Tout atour de toi, vite vite,Il vient, s'en va, puis il crois le tenir, il t' crois l'eviter, il te tient. _

_L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!_

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême,Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de tou ne m'aimes pas, je t' je t'aime, prends garde à toi! _

_Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!" _she finished her first song on a sublime note, drawing out the chord effortlessly, and I felt my dead heart pound.

She truly was spectacular, and I sensed all the men in the room had long since fallen in love with her, as I had months ago.

She fulfilled the role of Carmen perfectly, both flirtatious and yet cold, seductive and yet aloof. Wild, free, untameable.

As the crowd clapped enthusiastically, she curtseyed deeply and gracefully before proudly looking out over the audience again.

"And now I shall perform a piece from Gounod's Romeo and Juliet, _Je Veux Vivre_," she said, before once again taking her place centre stage, glittering like a ruby in the candlelight.

"_Je veux vivre dans ce rêve qui m'enivre,_

_Ce jour encore, douce flamme _

_Je te garde dans mon âme _

_Comme un trésor! _

_Je veux vivre, _

_Cette ivresse de jeunesse ne dure, hêlas! qu'un jour! _

_Puis vient l'heure, où l'on pleure. _

_Loin de l'hiver morose laisse moi, laisse moi sommeiller _

_Et respirer la rose, avant de l'effeuiller. _

_Ah! - Ah! - Ah! Ah! - Ah! - Ah! Douce flamme! Reste dans mon âme _

_Comme un doux trésor longtemps encore. _

_Ah! - Comme un trésor Ah! Longtemps encore!" _

She finished singing triumphantly, her voice only becoming lovelier and lovelier as she went on, the pure joy and innocence of Juliette brushing aside the seductive cold of Carmen.

Her curtsey was just as deep, and deep colour shone in her cheeks as she stood, her eyes sparkling.

"And to finish, I shall now perform an aria from _La Traviata_. It takes place just as Violetta is about to die, and she senses even the love of her Alfredo will not save her. It is called _Addio, del passato_," she murmured, and I thought I detected a hint of sadness there. I sat up, memories of our confrontation in the dressing room coming back.

I prayed it was not an omen.

But then my Christabelle, _my angel_, began to sing, and I was lost in her as she looked directly at me, into my eyes.

"_Addio, del passato bei sogni ridenti, Le rose del volto già son pallenti; _

_L'amore d'Alfredo pur esso mi manca, conforto, sostegno dell'anima stanca. _

_Ah, della traviata sorridi al desio; A lei, deh, perdona; tu accoglila, o Dio! _

_Or tutto finì. _

_Le gioie, i dolori tra poco avran fine, la tomba ai mortali di tutto è confine! _

_Non lagrima o fiore avrà la mia fossa, non croce col nome che copra quest'ossa! _

_Ah, della traviata sorridi al desio; a lei, deh, perdona; tu accoglila, o Dio, _

_Or tutto finì!_" she finished, as the orchestra crescendoed, and she dropped into one final curtsey as the audience exploded into applause and cheers. Garlands and roses dropped onto the stage, as the orchestra struck up once more, and the gauze curtain dropped before Christabelle, despite continued shouts for an encore.

I clapped along with the others, enthusiastically and with passion as I looked with pride upon my little swan's triumph.

I had a gift waiting for her in her dressing room, so I could find her amongst the crowds of guests. Or rather so she thought it would make it easier for me to find her, after all with my vampiric senses it would not be hard to find her.

I impatiently awaited her arrival, as Marcus and Caius enthused over her performance in my ear.

* * *

_Bella_

With a splutter, I awoke to look into Jake's furious black eyes, his hot, strong body cradling my shivering, cold one.

"How could you be so stupid? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked angrily, before he hefted me into his arms without another word.

All I could think about was the amazing thrill of music running through my veins, as I remembered all I had dreamt.

* * *

**More soon, I hope.**

**The English translations for the arias are below, and I really suggest going and looking up some of the arias sung on Youtube. They are fabulous.**

**Carmen, Habanera:**

**English Translation of Habanera**

Love is a rebellious bird that nobody can tame,and you call him quite in vain if it suits him not to come.

Nothing helps, neither threat nor man talks well, the other's mum; it's the other one that is silent but I like his looks.

Love! Love! Love! Love!

Love is a gypsy's child,it has never, ever, known a law;love me not, then I love you;if I love you, you'd best beware! etc.

The bird you thought you had caught beat its wings and flew away ...love stays away, you wait and wait;when least expected, there it is!

All around you, swift, so swift,it comes, it goes, and then returns ...you think you hold it fast, it flees, you think you're free, it holds you fast.

Love! Love! Love! Love!

Love is a gypsy's child,it has never, ever, known a law;love me not, then I love you;if I love you, you'd best beware!

English translation of Je Veux Vivre:

I want to live In this dream which intoxicates me,

This day still, Sweet flame I keep you in my soul.

Like a treasure!

I want to live,

This intoxication of youth lasts, alas, only for one day!

Then comes the hour. When one weeps.

Far from the morose winter. Let me, let me slumber, And inhale the rose,

Before plucking its petals. Ah! - Ah! - Ah! Ah! - Ah! - Ah!

Sweet flame! Stay in my soul like a sweet treasure

For a long time still. Ah! Like a treasure-Ah! For a long time still.

English Translation for Addio, del passato:

Farewell past, happy dreams of days gone by;

The roses in my cheeks already are faded. Even Alfredo's love is lacking, To comfort and uphold my weary spirit.

Oh, comfort, sustain a tired soul, And may God pardon and make her his own!

Ah, all is finished

The joys, the sorrows will be soon over, The tomb confines all mortals!

Neither tears or flowers will my grave have, No cross with a name that covers my bones! Oh, comfort, sustain a tired soul,

And may God pardon and make her his own!

Ah, all is finished!

**Kind of prophetic don't you think?**

**Act XII: Masquerade up soon!**


	12. Act XII: Dear Old Friend

Love Never Dies

**Act XIII: Dear Old Friend**

* * *

_**Bella**_

_**Forks, Washington, 2010**_

Jake drove me home from La Push in frosty silence. I didn't care, my mind was too wrapped up with what I had dreamt while I was unconscious in the sea.

That song I had started to sing unconsciously, while I stood on top of the cliffs…

We were just pulling in to my drive when Jake put the brakes on suddenly, throwing us forward.

"What the…? Jake what the hell…?" I began but then I noticed the car parked beside my house.

It was Carlisle's car.

"Vampire. I have to get you outta here," Jake muttered through gritted teeth, but I was already opening my door.

I leapt out, walking quickly to the front door when I felt Jake's hand yank my elbow back.

"Bella no! I can't protect you here!" he hissed, and I stared at him, wide-eyed. "You're about to cross a line."

I looked sadly at my former best friend, knowing this would probably be the last time I ever saw him. It was like someone had walked over my grave.

"We crossed that line months ago, Jake. Goodbye, Jake," I breathed, yanking my arm out of his grip, and hurrying into the house.

The house was dark when I entered it, and I inhaled shakily. My knee-jerk reaction to seeing Carlisle's car had been overwhelming joy, but now…

Now I just felt numb.

They had abandoned me along with Edward, worse they hadn't even said goodbye. And now, for some unknown reason, they wanted me after months of separation?

I didn't think so.

The moment I switched the light on, I came face to face with Alice Cullen.

I jumped out of my skin at the sight of her gold eyes and spiky hair.

"Bella!" she shrieked. I saw she was about to hug me so I moved back, still watching her guardedly. She stopped with a hurt expression, but continued to talk at me indignantly. "Would you care to explain how you're still alive?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

"I saw you jump off the cliff, but I didn't see you get pulled out of the water. I thought-" she said haltingly, and I felt anger rise up slightly.

"You thought I'd committed suicide? Well you got that wrong, didn't you Alice?" I snorted, walking away from her and into the kitchen. I was shivering still from the cold sea, and I wanted a hot drink.

She followed me in, silent now after my bitter outburst.

"How-how have you been?" she asked tentatively, obviously sensing my smouldering temper. I rinsed out a mug in the sink before filling up the kettle, taking my time, mulling my words before I turned back to Alice.

"Hmm, how have I been? Let's see the love of my life decided to leave me because he thought I wasn't good enough, my so-called family just leaves without even saying goodbye and I find out my best friend is a werewolf. How do you think I've been?" I retorted sarcastically. I saw Alice wince out of the corner of my eye, as I turned back to making myself some coffee.

"Bella we didn't want to leave you like that, but Edward thought it was best for you. So you could have an ordinary life, free from us," she murmured, and I snorted.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been so arrogant as to assume you knew what was best for me," I muttered angrily, wiping away rebellious tears.

I felt Alice leave the room, and I sighed. Now my anger was ebbing, I didn't want to be so horrid to Alice. She had been my best friend once, and I was lonely after the loss of Jake.

Besides it wasn't good to hold a grudge on the past.

The kettle hissed as steam exploded from the spout and I poured the hot water into the mug, wrapping my fingers around the base, warming my cold skin.

I walked back into the front room, where Alice was sat waiting, and I sat down beside her, feeling her gold eyes on my face.

"What?" I asked, pushing a lock of stray hair out of my eyes.

"You're not….you're not just how I expected you'd be," she whispered, and I stared at her.

"What did you expect me to be lying on my bed, crying my eyes out while waiting for you and Edward to make it all better again? Life goes on, Alice and so do I," I replied, but this time without so much sarcasm as just tiredness. I was really sleepy after my brush with death, and all I wanted to do was drift off to sleep.

"Then why did you try to commit suicide?" she asked. "Did you even think what that would do to my brother?"

Anger exploded in me again when I heard this. "I didn't commit suicide, Alice. I was cliff-diving, you know for _fun_. Besides your brother didn't want me anymore so what the hell does it matter what I do? He doesn't own me, Alice," I told her coldly, narrowing my eyes at her. She flinched and leant forward, her sweet smell wafting around us.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am, for leaving you the way I did," Alice breathed, and I inhaled shakily, nodding just once.

It was all I could do, I just didn't have the words to tell her I forgave her yet.

"What happened?" she asked me suddenly, almost desperately. "I didn't see you get pulled out of the water. What was that line you sang, just before you jumped? Since when could you _sing_?"

"Whoa one at a time, Alice," I muttered, rubbing my forehead. I had a headache coming, and I really wanted to just sleep.

"Who pulled you out of the water?" she asked again, and I sighed.

"My friend, Jake. He's kind of a werewolf," I replied, at which Alice sighed.

"Bella, I have never known anyone to be prone to such life-threatening idiocy!" she muttered.

"Hey I didn't ask to move to a town full of vampires did I?" I retorted, smirking when she laughed but then she sobered.

"Bella, werewolves aren't good company to keep. You shouldn't be spending time with this Jake, it's too dangerous," she warned me seriously, as I sat up and put my mug on the side.

"I'll decide what's dangerous, Alice. Did you even tell Edward you came here?" I asked, at which Alice frowned.

"No, I didn't even tell Jasper. I just…had to make sure Charlie was alright," she replied earnestly.

"Oh hell are you going to be in trouble when you get home," I chuckled, at which Alice smiled darkly.

"He can bite my head off all he likes, I wouldn't have stayed away for anything," she told me and I smiled, taking her hand. "Do you still love him, Bella?"

I froze, my breath hitching as I thought about the past few months. Did I still love Edward?

Could I?

Or did my heart, now partially whole again, lean towards someone else? Did it lean towards a man I had never met, and probably didn't even know I existed?

"Bella?" Alice's gentle query had me looking up, as I stood and walked to the window. I crossed my arms and stared out at the rain-washed forest, trembling slightly as memories of that music, and the embrace of a crimson-eyed angel came back to me.

"Not in the same way," I breathed at last, feeling a chill creep over me.

Alice's gasp had me spinning around, to see her rigid in her seat, trembling violently. Immediately, I rushed to her side, taking her face in between my hands.

"Alice what is it? What's wrong?" I murmured urgently, knowing she was receiving a vision.

"It's Edward. He thinks you're dead," she whispered, and I inhaled sharply. "Rosalie told him why I came here. He wants to die too."

"Alice, I don't understand! What-?" I began but she cut me off urgently.

"He's gone to the Volturi. He's going to ask to die," she finished, and I gasped in horror. A memory of long ago came back, and I heard Edward's voice in my head like it was yesterday.

"_I'd go to Italy, provoke the Volturi…"_

"No, we have to stop him!" I stood at that point, already striding away towards my room, when Alice took hold of my arm.

"Bella, this is going to be dangerous. You're human, you smell good and you know entirely too much about us. They could decide I'm acting as Edward's accomplice….they could kill us all," she warned me direfully, as I shook myself free.

"I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt," I replied as I walked into my room and grabbed my satchel. I shovelled a spare set of clothes into it, and scribbled off a note to Charlie. I emptied my tin of college money, and was just about to leave when Christabelle's diary caught my eye.

On a sudden impulse, I grabbed it and the picture of her, and shoved them into my bag. For all I knew, they could be what saved our lives.

A sense of my heart beating faster than I could count its throbs, and my blood rushing through my veins as I imagined meeting Aro at last, seeing him face-to-face the man who haunted my dreams.

Alice was already outside as I left the note on the table, and hurried outside. I dove into the car as she pushed it into gear and tore off down the road.

To meet my destiny at last.

* * *

_**Aro**_

_**Volterra, Italy 2010**_

It had been 125 years since I had lost my darling. 125 years of almost pure madness and anger and vengeance as I gorged myself upon humanity for what they took from me.

The loss of the woman I loved had caused a pall to fall over Volterra for the past century and a quarter. I had glimpsed what Marcus had undergone after Didyme's death, had longed for my own life to end so I may join Christabelle and now…

I sat in judgement upon one, like myself, who had lost their mortal loved one and now wished to die themselves.

I could not escape my hell, so why should he, why should this Edward Cullen be with his love when I could not be?

Why should he get his Isabelle Swan when I could not have Christabelle?

So I hid my pain and my jealousy, looked down on Edward Cullen with pitying eyes, hiding my thoughts and smiled. "I'm afraid your particular gifts are too valuable to destroy…"

* * *

**More soon!**

**So sorry for the long update wait but I'm still bogged down in exams so this is a quickie, and I should have a longer one in a few days, namely Bella and Aro meeting at last and Christabelle's ultimate fate revealed. :)**


	13. Act XIII: The Beauty Underneath

_Love Never Dies

* * *

_______________

_Act XIII: The Beauty Underneath_

_Bella_

I sat back in the plane seat of the Boeing 747. We were about halfway to Italy by now, and it was dark in the cabin. For the past few hours adrenaline had kept me awake, but now I felt it ebbing as tiredness crept back in.

I refused to think about Charlie, or Forks, or Edward.

All my thoughts were centred on the diary stashed in my bag. Alice was busily chatting on her cell to Jasper, so I leant down and pulled it from my bag. There were a few entries I had not read, and I decided to now.

Turning my back to Alice, I opened the crinkled pages to the last entry, dated March 30th, in Volterra.

Perhaps now I could learn what had happened to my ancestor, before I came face-to-face with my dream lover, and hers.

_March 30__th__, Volterra_

_I write this in secret and in great haste. My love has just left me, with the ultimatum I had feared he would give me. I must join him, forever, or die._

_Either way I must relinquish my mortality._

_Oh God, such desires run through my breast even now! I do not want to leave him._

_Let another help me, let me be torn away! I want so much to be weak, so I never have to leave him._

_But I cannot abandon my son._

_I hear his voice even now, in my ear, whispering seductively._

"_Even in the greatest darkness, past the world I think I knew, even so there is beauty underneath…"_

Without conscious decision, the diary slipped from my fingers and I fell asleep, my head falling sideways onto the headrest.

* * *

_Aro_

_1885, Volterra_

I stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for my little swan. The ballroom was blazing with light, while behind me couples waltzed to the melodies drifting towards me from the orchestra. But I was blind to all that, for then my little swan appeared at the head of the stairs.

She was breathtaking, totally mesmerising as she descended the stairs.

Her long dark hair was swept up, entirely out of her face, the pale skin radiant in the candlelight. Small pearl droplets hung from her ears, her face obscured partly by the gold crepe of a mask, again dotted with tiny seed pearls. Around her neck hung my gift, my claim upon her. It consisted of a single string of matched pearls, sitting high around Christabelle's neck, but from the central pearl hung an enamel rose. From the bottommost petals hung three more strands of pearls, trailing down her breast.

Her gown was a creation of white silks, tumbling down her body, clinging to her sculpted form. The bodice possessed a single panel, partially embroidered with gold thread, while the gown flirted around her ankles, with no bustle. High gloves concealed the skin of her arms, and she wore no other ornament but the necklace I had given her. She looked exquisite, truly a swan about to take flight.

Her eyes met mine, and I felt my world fall away as I stepped forward to take her hand.

Tonight, I would make her mine, and take her as my mate forever. She knew what I was, our laws demanded it, but most of all I could not live one moment more without knowing she was mine.

For all eternity.

* * *

_Christabelle_

My eyes met Aro's as I descended the stairs, unobtrusively making my entrance. I was still trembling from my performance, more drained and exhilarated than I had been for a long time. I felt as if I poured my very soul into that performance.

Perhaps I had done.

I felt my breath leave me as I placed my hand in Aro's, at the intensity in his crimson eyes, flickering with a fire which might consume me.

I took his hand, as he kissed the covered knuckles, before reversing it and kissing the inside of my wrist. My pulse jumped.

"Thank you, Aro, for the gift, however unnecessary," I breathed, inclining my head as he led me away from the stairs.

"I found it necessary," he replied arrogantly. I wanted to roll my eyes, but now was not such time for that levity. This would be my last night with my love, and I still had to make my escape.

I determined to enjoy the former, and forget about the latter, just for a moment.

"Let us dance," he murmured, and swung me into his arms, hard against his chest. I gasped, crushed against him, as he positioned my hands on his arm and in his own.

The music struck up, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. It was dark and seductive, and I fought to remain aloof as he revolved us around the floor.

But his very movement was enough to take my breath away.

It was powerful and assured, so very confident, and I was thankful I knew the steps by heart so I need not worry about where I was placing my feet.

Suddenly he spun me out and back, adding in a half-turn so I ended with my back to his torso, his arms around me.

"You look absolutely ravishing, _amore mio_," he whispered in my ear, as I shivered, my eyelids falling slightly. The mask I wore felt suffocating, almost as if it were trying to strangle me.

"I know what you are," I murmured back, feeling his mouth ghost over the exposed rise of my shoulder and up my neck, as I tilted it to the side, offering it to him.

Without warning, he spun me back to face him, spinning me into another turn. Breathless, I was pushed back into a dip, so hard I almost thought my spine would snap. "What happens now?" I asked, completely at his mercy. I had never felt so physically powerless and vulnerable before in my life, and it intoxicated me more than it scared me.

"I think you know, _il mio piccolo cigno_," Aro replied huskily, pulling me back up, as our bodies collided again and my lips brushed his. We pirouetted again, effortlessly weaving in and around the other couples in a sinful dance, almost erotic, setting my senses aflame.

"So that's it? I find out your secret, and I must die?" I breathed, inhaling shakily when we ended once more with my back to his torso. Aro bent his head to my neck, and I could not resist the insistent caresses he laid on the column, exhaling with a whimper of desire.

"Oh no, my darling. No, I have a far more desirable fate in store for you," he murmured seductively, and I shuddered. "You will spend eternity at my side, my queen and wife."

I felt his lips gently brush my temple, as I breathed in sharply. He wanted me to become like him?

A part of me rejoiced that he loved me enough to want me around forever.

On the other hand, he was a creature of the Devil, and I could not forsake my son.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I breathed, at which Aro laughed sharply, before spinning me around in his arms to face him again.

"I would have thought an eternity with me was preferable to death?" he chuckled, leaning in so our lips brushed. I automatically drew back, aware that we were in full view of society but Aro merely sighed impatiently and drew me back.

"Do not fear, _amore mio_. The majority of our guests which you serenaded so passionately are like myself, or soon will be. We have nothing to fear," he explained, as I glanced around. True enough, I soon realised why masquerades had fallen out of favour with high society, they were breeding grounds of debauchery and sin as I saw couples freely embracing.

I soon realised I had descended into hell.

A hell I did not wish to escape, as Aro's hand caressed the skin of my neck and down my spine, settling in the small of my waist. I gasped, arching into his hold as his lips met mine-

* * *

_Bella_

"Bella!"

At Alice's whisper, I awoke suddenly, my face still plastered against the head rest.

"What?" I asked groggily, the remnants of my dream still whirling around my head.

"We're landing. I thought you'd like to know," she replied, her eyes slightly blank and cool. Nodding, I shoved Christabelle's diary back into my bag, and settled in for landing as the pilot's voice came over the intercom. One step closer to Edward.

And Aro.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was sprinting across a packed square as the clock tower tolled midday, and the sun beat down mercilessly. Edward stood, bare-chested, his clothes tattered and dark circles under his eyes.

I cried out his name but he still didn't hear me. I crashed into him, unable to control my momentum, still shouting his name.

"Heaven," he breathed, and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"No you idiot! Now get back before you get yourself killed!" I yelled in his ear, trying to push him back. "Open your eyes, look at me. I'm not dead!"

Finally he did, and the surprise and relief in those black orbs almost reignited my love for him.

Almost, because then I remembered the months of heartbreak and loneliness.

"Bella," he sighed, pulling me back into the shelter of a cool hallway, the door slamming shut behind us. His arms held me to him crushingly, but I stayed aloof.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not. Could you let me go, kinda can't breathe," I replied, the air driven out of my lungs. Edward let me go, and I watched his face.

"Bella, I am so sorry," he whispered, reaching out one hand to my face. I froze. "I should never have left you, I was going to come back. I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

The emotion in those words would've pierced my heart a few months ago, but not now. "Don't, Edward," I said, moving back and into the shadows when I heard footsteps.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, moving towards me when a smooth, cultured voice interrupted us.

"Much as I hate to break up this…charming reunion," the voice began, and as I turned to face the speaker, a wave of déjà vu washed over me.

_Demetri_…

The tall, slender built vampire stopped when his eyes fell on me, staring at me as if he'd seen a ghost. The other, a hulking giant, watched me bemusedly.

"I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen," Edward told them, moving in front of me and blocking the vampires' view of me.

They had to be Volturi.

"Aro wants to speak with you again," the larger vampire replied commandingly, and I noticed his gaze flicking between me and Demetri.

"No rules were broken," Edward protested, still protecting me.

"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue," Demetri spoke up, stepping around Edward. I stepped away from my ex-boyfriend, staring the other vampires in the eye, unafraid. "Yes, Aro will be most interested in _this_ development."

"Fine," Edward sighed, already pushing me back towards the doors. "Bella, why don't you go outside and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"The girl comes with us," the hulk growled, with a hungry gaze at me, which I returned as defiantly as I could.

"Go to hell," Edward snarled quietly, as Demetri sighed. "And Demetri, why the hell are you thinking _that_ about Bella?"

"All will be revealed, I sense. Very soon," Demetri replied cordially, his eyes never leaving mine.

At that point the door behind me smashed inward, revealing the unlikely site of a spike-haired pixie breaking the lock.

Alice.

"Come on, guys. It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene," she drawled pointedly, now the door was open again. Demetri sighed, while the other's face hardened perceptibly.

"No we wouldn't," he agreed, taking a threatening step forward when another voice, angelic and familiar, echoed across the hall.

"Enough!" _Jane_ called imperiously, and the form of a young girl with blonde hair appeared, clad in a black cloak and dress, little white socks and demure shoes painting the image of an innocent schoolgirl.

Except for the eyes, and the sadistic smile.

"Jane," Edward inclined his head respectfully, and I sensed even _he_ was afraid.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," Jane flicked glances at the other two Volturi, before her eyes fell on me, and she gasped. "How can this be?"

"I know," Demetri murmured, as I frowned. What was going on?

"We need to take her to Aro, now." Jane replied, already turning and leading the way. A second later, she turned back to me, and held out her hand invitingly. "You know the way, I think."

Straightening my spine, I stepped forward, ahead of Edward and Alice.

Strangely I _did_ know the way, almost as if by some memory, long-forgotten and only now recalled.

Jane led us into a medieval part of the city, lit by torches in brackets.

"Go ahead," she motioned to me, and I did so, guided by some sixth sense. Not even my balance encumbered me now.

"Are you scared," Edward asked me, reaching my side. I barely spared him a glance when I answered.

"No."

The Volturi led us to a lift, opening out of the stone wall, revealing a blank grey interior, modern and dull. Opera played out of some of the speakers, and I vaguely recognised some.

We were crowded together, and I felt uncomfortable feeling Jane's, Demetri', the hulk's and Edward's gazes on me, as if trying to pierce my skin.

"Who are you?" Jane suddenly demanded, and I felt my mouth dry.

"Isabella Swan," I replied simply, not taking my eyes off the lift doors.

The doors opened at last, and Jane led the way now, walking us past an Italian secretary who stood to greet us.

I stared at her, before turning to find Demetri walking beside me.

"Does she…?" I began. He nodded, seemingly knowing my question. "Then she wants to be…?"

"And so she will be," he replied, staring ahead as we came to a large set of double doors, inlaid with gold gilding on the cornices and sides.

"Or dessert," Jane put in cheerfully, as she opened the doors.

My heartbeat sped up, as I realised I was one step closer to Aro.

One step closer to finding out about my ancestor's past, and how she died.

One step away from the man who haunted my dreams.

Jane opened the doors.

"Sister, they send out to get one, and you bring back two. And a half, what a clever girl," yet another familiar voice called across the cavernous hall as we filed in, Jane walking confidently across towards the young boy waiting for her.

_Alec_…

I shivered, as my eyes turned towards the three vampires sitting in thrones before us.

_Marcus, Caius, Aro…_I felt Edward's confused gaze on me as I realised I'd said his name aloud.

Jane moved away, and I saw him clearly for the first time.

He was magnificent. Long raven hair fell over muscular, sculpted shoulders, clothed in black which hugged his perfect frame. His face was young and yet old at the same time, infinitely seductive and yet not conventionally handsome. Red eyes filled with strength and power watched us come closer, as I checked for the hundredth time that the bag containing the diary, letters and photos was still on my back.

"What a happy surprise!" Aro began standing up, and then he suddenly faltered.

He had seen me.

I felt myself grow dizzy, as my feet took me forward of my own accord towards him, as he reached out with one hand towards me. Such an expression of yearning crossed his face, and I felt the same rise on mine.

"How is this possible?" I dimly heard Caius mutter, his eyes on us as Aro walked towards me and I towards him. Silence fell, the air rippling with tension and lightning.

"What is going on!" Edward demanded loudly, but Caius spoke up sharply.

"Silence, boy!"

I barely took it in, was barely aware of our danger as I walked towards the Volturi leader, the man who had haunted my dreams.

"I've waited…125 years," Aro breathed, and I saw such _pain_ in his eyes, that all of my being ached to comfort him. My limbs felt like jelly, as I staggered forward ungracefully.

"I know you," I whispered, as he reached me. His hand touched my cheek, cold and stone-like, yet strong and potent.

Just like the rest of him.

I had to fight the urge not to nestle into his hand as it cupped my cheek.

"How is this possible?" he breathed, as a strange roaring erupted in my ears. "I cannot be so blessed."

"Aro…" I breathed, feeling faint as I fought to breathe. Darkness began to creep in at the edges of my consciousness and I struggled not to faint.

"Christabelle…" he replied, and I felt realisation hit me.

"No," I breathed, swaying now. "I am not Christabelle."

Blackness took me and I was barely aware of Aro's arms coming around as I fell towards the marble floor.

* * *

**More soon, promise! :)**


	14. Act XIV: Till I Hear You Sing

Love Never Dies

**Major sad stuff in this chapter, I'm afraid.**

* * *

Act XIV: Till I Hear You Sing

_Bella_

I was consumed in a fire. It felt almost as painful as when I had had James's venom running through my veins, except somehow I guessed I was not being changed.

I was barely aware of the cold hand on my forehead, nor did I recognise the voice speaking to me in sensual Italian.

I was dreaming of another life, 125 years before.

* * *

_Christabelle_

I left the masquerade, Aro's words ringing in my ears. He had given me tonight to make my decision.

An eternity with him, or death come the sunrise.

He, however, did not know of my plan to escape.

I was dimly aware -warned perhaps by some sixth sense?- of someone following me, and I knew I risked a lot with my plan. But no matter how I longed to stay, I could not.

My son needed me.

As I returned to the house Aro had given me, I prayed to God for the strength to leave my love, to find my son.

As I hurried upstairs, I was aware of the eyes on me as the door shut.

Quickly, I extinguished some of the candles, leaving only a few. I forced my breathing to deepen, so it sounded less distressed. Slowly I began to get changed, when the door opened and my little maid, Esperanza walked in to help me.

"Esperanza, could you pour me some water? I wish to bathe before I sleep," I murmured, and she left with a slight curtsey. Quickly I crossed to my dresser, taking from it a small pouch. Knowing I had only minutes left, I unfolded a handkerchief, wet it, and poured a tiny amount of cyanide into it.

It would not be enough to kill her, but just to render her unconscious. I prayed for forgiveness as I did so, hoping she would not be punished for my trick.

I extinguished some more of the candles, and waited in the shadows by the door.

It opened and Esperanza entered, lugging a large pail of water.

"Signorina?" she called cautiously. "I have your water."

Inhaling shakily, I struck from behind, clamping my hand over her mouth and nostrils. Fortunately I was far stronger than the girl, and she did not struggle for long. She collapsed into my arms and I quickly removed the handkerchief, checking her pulse.

It was still strong and vital beneath my fingers.

Quickly I carried her dead weight to the bed, pulling the covers over her slender form.

Hurriedly, I now undressed and redressed in my travelling gown, of a sombre black.

I put a rough pelisse over the top, the better to merge in with the crowds. Next I concealed my long curls beneath a cloak, putting on Esperanza's maid cap for good measure.

We were of similar height and build, despite her age, and I hoped my disguise might fool anyone Aro had sent to watch me.

As a final measure, I spoke into the silent night.

"Good night Esperanza. I can manage from here," I murmured, as I picked up my purse, containing some of my jewellery and money when I realised I still wore Aro's gift. I paused, then removed it with a sigh.

I could not take it with me, could not have it with me for fear it would torture me.

Looking around the opulent room I stood in, I crossed to my bureau and quickly penned a note to my love, begging his forgiveness, restating my love and thanking him for his great kindness. I almost came close to revealing my son's existence, but did not.

It would only make it more dangerous, should he find me.

Suppressing a shudder, and glancing back at the unconscious form of Esperanza in my bed, I closed the door of my rooms and hurried out through the servants' quarters, mixing with the other servants who did not live in the house with me.

Trying not to hurry too much, I strode for the posthouse, where I might find a chaise willing to take me to Florence.

My heart broke, just as the sun began to rise, and I left Volterra for the last time.

* * *

_Aro_

_2010_

I sat beside Isabella Swan as she tossed and turned in her bed, my hand clasped around hers. She burnt with a high fever, and every now and again, she would call my name. My heart ached to look at her, at her fragile beauty, so like Christabelle.

And yet she was not so.

Looking at her dream in delirium, I reflected on the woman before me. She was my long lost love and then she was not. I could not read her mind, just like her doppelganger, and then there was a strength I could see in her.

A strength Christabelle had not possessed.

I had seen both in Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen's minds all the tale of their dealings with her, and even now, the thought of their abandonment of her almost sent me into a rage. I felt…protective of the young woman lying beside me, possessively so.

Thoughts I had not thought in a century began to return, as I gazed down at _my _Isabella.

_She was mine_.

I had waited all this time for my love to come back to me, as she had promised me all those years ago…

* * *

_1885_

I stood on the balcony overlooking the crowds of humans enjoying the St Marcus Day festivities, my form relaxed, while within I was anything but.

Christabelle had just left me, and my mind ran over the ultimatum I had given her. It pained me, this ruthlessness with her, but I would go to any lengths to make her mine.

But something, something in my mind was telling me I was missing something.

A whisper at the periphery telling me that I had overlooked something.

I shook it away, refusing to think about it when I felt a presence by my side.

"Ah Demetri, returned I see. I trust you dealt with the humans?" I murmured, turning to my servant as he bowed.

"There were…complications, Master," he replied hesitantly, and I frowned. I took his hand, and closed my eyes.

A moment later, they snapped open again. "The female had already left? And you could not find her in the city?"

"No, Master. She has left Volterra," Demetri confirmed, while I seethed. That impudent mortal was dead, but this Carmenita's disappearance worried me.

At that moment the sun began to rise over the city, and I turned to it.

The time for thinking was over. Now, Christabelle would have to make her choice.

"Very well. We shall hunt her at a later date, but for now I have business to attend to. Leave me," I waved him away, and he melted into the shadows. I was just about to shrug into my cloak, ready to leave for Christabelle when the vampire I had assigned to unobtrusively keep watch over my beloved rushed in, distress on her immortal face.

"Master! Master I know not how, but please, please-" she began, throwing herself at my feet. Frowning, my dead heart sinking, I froze.

Please no.

I forcibly took the vampire's hand, as she yelped in pain and I howled in anger.

Christabelle was gone. She had drugged her human maid, and left her in her place.

She was gone from the city.

"Demetri!" I called, and the vampire was back by my side in moments, bowing respectfully. "Our guest has left the city walls. Find her!"

"Yes, Master," he murmured, and then he was gone. Rage clouded my senses, eliciting a crimson haze around my vision even as my heart cried out in agony.

Why, why had my love run? Why, when I knew she loved me?

"Master?" a timid voice asked, and my attention was brought back to the vampire grovelling at my feet.

I was not feeling merciful.

"You have failed me and the Volturi do not suffer those who fail them to live," I snarled, already turning away. I snapped my fingers, as Jane and Felix appeared at my side. "Deal with this."

I did not look back as the sounds of shredded skin filled the air.

I quickly arrived at Christabelle's house, striding through the hall. The house was silent, deserted.

So when I felt Caius's presence by my side, I did not bother to look back.

"Ah, Caius. Here to lecture me once more about the unworthiness of humans to be entrusted with our secret?" I asked sarcastically, as we reached the head of the stairs. His hand spun me around, heavy on my shoulder, as I looked into his serious face.

"No, brother. I am here to offer solace, to help you if you will let me," he replied, and I hid my surprise with a brusque nod.

We entered Christabelle's bedchamber, to find the windows open, the scented breeze washing in. It held no charm for me today, as I immediately crossed to her bureau.

There, beneath the gift I'd had made for her, was a note addressed to me.

Caius investigated as I read the note, my heart breaking and my resolve hardening with each word.

_My dearest Aro,_

_When you receive this note I shall either be long gone from Volterra, or dead. I know I risk death at trying to escape the world in which I have become immersed, but I must try._

_I do not do it to spite you, my love. Here in this beautiful city, I have found more joy, contentment and love than I had ever expected to find again, and I love you all the more for it._

_I love you, so much so, I feel as though my heart may burst and my mind explode with all I feel for you. You are my one love, the only man I shall ever love again, and I wish to God I could be with you forever, as you desire._

_As I desire._

_But I cannot. There is a chain which irrevocably links me to the mortal world, and I cannot abandon him._

_I may not._

_You should know me well enough by now, to know that your secret is safe with me. I shall never divulge it to another living person, alive or Undead as long as I shall live._

_I beg of you, forgive me, if you can. I do not wish to leave you, and the agony I feel at parting from you in such a way as this shall forever tear my heart asunder. It shall always belong to you._

_I love you, with all my heart, body and soul._

_Nothing shall ever change that._

_Your faithful, heartbroken,_

_Christabelle_

I felt my hands clench upon the paper, as I inhaled her scent, and saw her elegant hand.

My mind whirled; why, why, why?

Why had she left me, if she loved me as she claimed? What was this chain which held her to the mortal world?

Another lover? Family?

I did not know, that hurt as much as losing her did.

"She has taken few of her belongings," Caius told me from across the room, standing in front of her wardrobe. "Just some money and jewellery by the look of it. But what…ah!"

"What is it?" I asked, my curiosity diverting my pain for a moment. As long as I kept moving, I could function, could continue to exist.

Until I got my Christabelle back.

I knew I would let nothing stand in my way. I would eliminate whatever it was that stood between us and eternity, with no mercy. Christabelle was mine and I would never give her up.

"Cyanide," Caius replied, holding up a small phial, and a damp handkerchief. "She probably used this to drug her maid, and take her place. Your guard would have had no chance picking her out of that crowd."

"Clever. Very clever," I breathed. It would not have worked with me or one of the older Volturi, but the one I had assigned had been young and inexperienced.

"Where will she go?" Caius asked, nodding towards the note still clenched in my hand.

"She's going to run," I exhaled heavily, forcing my mind to work rationally, setting aside my wild emotions. I felt like a newborn, for God's sake not a millenia-old vampire. "She'll know she stands no chance if she remains in Italy. She'll either make for the border into Switzerland or make for one of the ports."

"Florence is the closest," my brother nodded thoughtfully. "If I were her, I would not remain on the continent, I would run as far as I could. Perhaps America."

"Master!" Demetri's voice stopped my reply, as we stepped out into the street and he flitted to our side. I waited as patiently as I could for him to report. "I could not find her in the city, but I found out from one of the workers at the posthouse, that a woman fitting Signorina Renzi's description boarded a late-night carriage to Florence last night."

"You are certain?" I asked, trying to hide my hope. My servant nodded, as I glanced at my brother.

"Go, bring her back," he murmured, and I nodded, taking no-one with me.

I would do this alone.

* * *

_Christabelle_

I hurried through the early morning traffic thronging the busy docks of Florence, making my way to the ticket office. There was a liner leaving for America this afternoon and I prayed there would be room left. I would take anything, even steerage if it meant I would soon be in America.

I had hurried to Algaria's home in the countryside after I had arrived, early morning in Florence, to find it deserted and gone. I had changed, in a spare set of clothes I had found there, and now I waited in line with the other emigrants, dressed considerably better than most of them.

I was in luck, there had been a late cancellation in second class, and I took it gladly, leaving the queue with my ticket. The ship would depart at three o clock.

Until then I had several hours to waste, so I walked along the streets, buying some essentials I would need.

Inside my heart was broken asunder, as my mind waged war with my heart.

My heart bade me go back to Volterra, back to Aro at once while my mind told me to hold firm to my purpose and go to America, and to Giacomo.

I had changed my nondescript black gown for one of brown velvet, the pelisse's high collar shrouding the skin of my neck, my torso covered by a fluffy white blouse while the long skirt and bustle floated behind me. I had swept my hair up beneath a warm hat and veil, masking my face slightly.

The very picture of a respectable, middle-class woman travelling to join her husband in the New World.

As I glimpsed my reflection in a shop window, I wanted to scream and shatter that perfect reflection, wanted to throw myself on the ground and scream for the agony that even now coursed through my veins.

A clock suddenly struck behind me the chimes for the second hour of the afternoon, and I realised I needed to return to the docks soon.

At the thought, another wave of regret and pain swept over me. I wanted so much to remain, but I couldn't, I couldn't….

Another reason also prevented me from staying. I was afraid.

I was afraid of becoming like Aro, I was afraid of losing all that I was, all that I would be.

We were not meant to live beyond the time allotted to us, and why should I be any different?

My time would come, and I knew I could not stop it when it did.

Becoming a monster of the night was no solution, and I thought I would rather die human than live forever as a monster, even with the one I loved.

No one should live forever.

But for love, was it worth it? Or would I have lost Aro as surely as I would one day lose Algaria and Giacomo?

_Enough_, I told myself, _it does not do to dwell on dreams and half-thought through visions of a future you shall never have._

Or so I told myself.

I felt a presence behind me, and I looked up at my reflection in the shop window, to meet the reflection of a pair of crimson eyes.

Horribly familiar crimson eyes.

Aro's eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I should not snap your neck here and now," he growled in my ear, and I inhaled sharply.

"You wouldn't dare," I breathed, glancing around us frantically, fear coursing through my veins. His eyes were alight with fury and hunger, and I doubted I could survive such an inferno.

"There is no-one to stop me. To any curious eyes, it would merely look as if you had fainted," he replied coldly, and I tried to move away. He caught my arms in a vicelike grip, hauling me away. I could barely see where we were going, but shade fell over me, and I realised we had entered one of the secluded alleyways close to the docks. I could even hear the hubbub of the crowds of people, nearby.

"Don't scream," Aro growled warningly, as he swung me around and against the wall. Hard.

I gasped at the pain, but it was nothing to the relief which poured through my veins at the feel of being in his arms again. My body sank against his, and my lips throbbed with want.

I cursed my weakness, as I looked into Aro's furious, hungry eyes.

"Why? Why did you run, when I offered you the world?" he snarled viciously, as I gasped at his hold.

"You are hurting me!" I hissed, but he ignored me, continuing with his tirade which sent shivers of pain hurtling into my heart and my resolve.

"I would have given you anything to make you happy, anything at all. I found your letter, very clever to drug the maid and disguise your escape. Do you realise how I felt when I sent for you at sunrise, only to find you gone? To find the woman I love running from me? Why?" he all but shouted at me, as I flinched.

"Aro, please I-" I began but his angry mouth cut me off mid-sentence. At his bruising kiss, all coherent thought was wiped away, bar the need to get closer. I slid my hands into his raven hair, pressing against his cold body, while his hands greedily searched beneath my cloak. I heard a tearing sound, felt a release of pressure around my neck and realised he had torn my blouse open, almost straight down the middle, exposing my chemise and corset. My flushed skin became his next victim, as he urgently kissed and sucked at the skin of my neck and collarbone, my shoulder reddening beneath his possessive tongue.

I leant my head back against the wall behind me, breathing heavily, my hair dishevelled and loose now, my hat long since lost. I clutched him to me, feeling his domineering strength and wondered if, in his destructive need, he would take me here, in the alley.

I knew I had to stop him, both for my sake and for his.

"Aro, stop this. Aro please," I breathed when I felt him ignore my pleas. I pushed against him, knowing it was futile, but he slowly stopped. He leaned on my shoulder, his faced buried in the crook of my neck, and my pulse jumped at the thought of him so close to my neck.

So close to where my lifeblood ran through my veins.

"I have the very evidence of your deceit and cool dispassion before me, and yet when I feel you like this, I can almost believe you do love me as you claimed," he breathed against my neck, and I shuddered.

My soul cried out in agony at his words, and I could not control the wish to drop balm where I had wounded.

"I _do_ love you, now more than ever. But please, you must understand-"

"Then why did you leave me!" Aro's commanding voice exploded, as his head shot up, his hands once again imprisoning my arms against the wall. Terrified, my heart pounding I shouted out the truth at last.

"Because of my son!" I cried out, and I felt my lover freeze in shock.

"Y-your son?" he gasped, stepping away from me. I nodded, tears beginning to flow as I held my ruined shirt together with my hand, pulling my jacket closer around me.

"I have a son, in America, waiting for me. I cannot leave him," I shuddered in anguish, shivering the cool wind blowing through the alley.

"The chain you spoke of in your letter-is your son?" he breathed, and I nodded again. He flung away and returned, one hand running through his dishevelled hair.

Realisation struck.

"You thought I loved another," I murmured brokenly, as he stopped before me. I saw the truth in his pitch-black eyes as I pushed away from the wall and approached him. "Aro, I love only two men in this world. You and my son, and no other. Every word I wrote in my letter I meant, with all my heart and soul."

I heard a sudden blearing sound, and realised that my ship must be docking now. I had to go, soon.

"I have to leave, Aro. Don't you see that I cannot leave me son, no matter how my heart yearns to be with you? I am all he has," I breathed, trying to move away, but Aro once more imprisoned me between his arms and the wall.

"You are going nowhere, Christabelle. You are mine, and I will never let you go," he growled darkly, while I shivered at the bestial possession in his tone.

"Then you would condemn an innocent child to live without his mother? I did not ask to be brought into your world, Aro. You brought me there, you allowed me to learn the truth but now I must break free, for his sake," I replied angrily, unbelieving of his arrogance.

"Christabelle, do not test me. You know the penalty of possessing knowledge of my kind," he snarled, and I stiffened.

"Then kill me," I whispered, as the wind rushed through the alleyway, the din of thousands of ordinary people filling up the tiny space, unaware of the dark drama unfolding not a few feet away.

"I cannot," Aro sighed, his gaze gentling as he pulled me into his arms. I did not resist, but succumbed with a relieved breath, holding him to me desperately.

"I must leave you, my love. Please just let me go," I murmured, "Do not force me to become as you are, and give up my son."

I heard the blear of the ship's funnel, as I tried to move away. Aro snatched me back again.

"Wait, _amore mio_. I have another proposition, if you will hear it," he spoke desperately, holding my hands in his. "Recall your son from America. Bring him to Volterra."

"I will not condemn my son to a lifetime of darkness!" I cried out, trying to move away but Aro caught my arms.

"You do not have to. Return to Volterra, live there human, under my protection and supervision. There you may live a happy, secure life with no pressure upon you to become vampires, if you do not wish it. Your son need not even know, unless you decide to tell him or he learns of it himself," he explained, and I guessed this plan was only just concocted, in desperation.

"Aro…" I began uneasily, not sure if I could trust him. While this would mean I could live out my life with my son and my love, I knew the pain of watching me grow old would become too much for my immortal lover.

Eventually I would be forced to become a vampire. And what of my son then?

"Christabelle, please," he breathed, pulling me closer. "Don't make me lose you."

Those heartbreakingly piercing words sent my heart aflutter, as he gently inclined his head to mine, brushing my lips. I felt myself waver, almost give in.

Then I glimpsed the figure standing behind us, a gun in their hand.

"NO!" I screamed, spinning us around before Aro could even react.

I heard the gunshot, saw the smoke issue from the barrel, as I felt like something punched into my chest, and I looked up into Carmenita's smiling, triumphant eyes. She must have followed me from Volterra.

I collapsed to the ground, barely aware of Aro's rage-filled cry as he leapt over me. I heard and saw nothing as she was torn apart mercilessly.

All I could hear or see was the darkness creeping in on my vision, all I could feel was the pain and the spreading weakness as hot liquid poured over my body, from the bullet hole in my chest. My vision became hazy, my hearing dim as I felt Death draw near.

I felt Aro's strong arms lift me from the ground, cradling me as I lay dying. My heart grew weaker and weaker, as I coughed.

I looked up one last time into his beloved face.

"Christabelle, I can save you. Let me save you," he breathed, but with what strength I retained I shook my head.

"No…" I wheezed. "It is too late, my love, for me. I cannot live without you or my son…."

If I became a vampire now, I would lose him. I would lose my humanity, all that remained of Giacomo's mother.

"Christabelle, please…" Aro breathed in anguish, and I ached to comfort him. Suddenly with a passion blazing in my heart, I knew I would find some way back to him, in a time when no bonds lay on me to remain apart.

I would find a way back to him.

"Come closer, I beg you." I whispered, and he cradled me harder, bringing my face closer to his. I was weakening fast, and I fought to remain awake, knowing if I allowed the darkness to claim me, all would be lost.

"Closer still," I inhaled painfully, coughing up more blood. I held on with all my strength.

"My love, do not do this. Do not ask me to watch you die," Aro said forcefully, while I laughed brokenly.

"I am already dying, my dearest. There is nothing... you can do to stop that...now _a__more mio_. Kiss me one last time," I commanded softly, and he did, agonisingly gentle. My numb limbs hung from my side, as he cradled me harshly, as if he knew when he let go, so I would leave this body.

I felt him sobbing into my mouth, but felt no tears.

Fighting deep, knowing I had only seconds left, I broke the kiss and placed a trembling hand on his cheek. It took all my strength to hold it there, and he held it against his skin with his own hand.

"Remember, love never dies. I will find a way back to you. I will find…a…w-way," I faltered, swooning as my strength failed that last test. Darkness obscured my vision, as I fell backwards.

"I love you!" I cried out, but I knew it came out as nothing but a whisper.

"NO!"

Aro's enraged, anguished shout followed me into Death as the faces of all I had loved and lost flashed before me.

Darkness crept over me, and I was lost.

* * *

_Aro_

I cradled my dying swan in my arms, her last words reverberating in my ears, the sight of the gunshot wound on her left breast ugly and bleeding. I easily ignored the scent of her blood. I had become too distracted, for I did not notice Carmenita's heartbeat until it was too late, and Christabelle had sacrificed herself for me. Now her murderess lay dead behind us, and Christabelle was dying in my arms, her last words shivering upon the air like a vow spoken before her God.

_I will find a way back to you…_

"NO!" I cried out, as I felt her heart stop but I was too late. I knew, even before I bit down into the skin of her neck that I was too late for my venom to heal her, and bring her back from death.

Too late.

My anguished cries filled the air as I cradled my love, her dead limbs still warm as they clung to me, even in death.

* * *

_2010_

The memories I had suppressed for 125 years came back to me, as I sat there, watching the very likeness of Christabelle tossing and turning in her bed.

Then I heard those achingly familiar, softly whispered words from Isabella Swan's lips.

"Remember, love never dies. I will find a way back to you…"

Had she kept her word to me, after 125 years? Had she come back to me?

I could barely wait for the young mortal to awaken, and for me to find out, as I shut out the pain of my loss for the first time, and held the young girl in my arms as she thrashed in her delirium.

* * *

**More soon!**

**And that is the end of the Christabelle/Aro stuff. Please R&R!**

**And I do think it does make sense for Christabelle to die like that. As long as her heart stopped, the venom couldn't have worked, not that she would have wanted it to.**

**More Aro/Bella stuff soon!**


	15. Act XV: Past The Point Of No Return

Love Never Dies

* * *

Act XV: Past The Point Of No Return

_Bella_

I awoke from those dreams slowly, conscious of someone's cold hand clasping my own. I felt groggy but essentially strong again, after my mystery bout of illness.

That moment in the throne room had been weird, and it freaked me out.

Those cold hands moved, caressing my hand, and I opened my eyes, thinking it must be Edward.

It wasn't. It was Aro.

"You're awake at last," he breathed, the dim sunlight streaming in through a window making his skin glisten. I laboriously levered myself up on my elbows, and he bent to help me. "Easy, Isabella. You have been unwell for the last few hours."

I noticed then I was lying on a very comfortable bed, the duvet drawn up and around my waist.

"Where am I?" I asked, pushing my hair out my face. "What happened?"

"You fainted in the throne room. I brought you here, and you've been delirious and feverish for the past few hours," Aro told me, releasing my hand to pour me a glass of water from the side. I took the cool glass, relishing its chill against my still hot skin as I sipped the water. I felt any lingering dizziness fade, as I looked up and into Aro's crimson eyes.

I was achingly aware that I sat opposite a man…vampire that had murdered thousands, who was notoriously ruthless and powerful.

But at that moment all I could see was the…_adoration_ in his crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" he breathed, so quietly I had to strain to hear him.

"My name is Isabella Maria Swan-" I began but he cut me off impatiently.

"I know your name, Isabella. But how can this be? I lost my darling 125 years ago, and yet here she sits before me, as beautiful as the day I lost her," Aro frowned puzzlingly at me, and I sighed.

"Where's my bag? The bag I was wearing when I fainted?" I asked, looking around for it. Aro leant down and produced it from somewhere near his feet, handing it to me. I upended it, holding the diary, photographs and letters together, and sliding them across to him.

"Maybe these will help," I explained, as he took them gently. "You see Christabelle is my great-great-grandmother. That's her son, Giacomo," I pointed him out to Aro, as he stared down at photos in his hands. I couldn't see his face. He unfolded Christabelle's letters, and inhaled shakily.

"She loved him very much," he breathed, and I could hear the pain in his voice. I reached out my hand to touch his unknowingly.

"She loved you too," I whispered, and he flinched, moving away from me.

"You know nothing. If she had loved me, she would have let me save her," he murmured, walking away to stand before an open window, as I slid from the bed and followed him. He still clutched the diary, closed, in his hand.

"I know plenty," I replied without heat. "I was there, I saw it!"

"How could you know?" he asked, still not looking at me. I inhaled shakily.

"I-she was wearing a brown jacket and dress, with a white shirt, which you ripped down the centre in that alleyway. You tried to get her to stay by saying you would let her live as a human, in Volterra, with her son," I told him firmly. Finally he turned back to look at me intently, and I swallowed.

Somehow I felt like I had just passed some sort of test.

"And how do you know that?" he asked, moving towards me. I moved back, eyes wide, at the sheer seductiveness with which he moved towards me. Everything in me called to me to stand my ground, to answer the desire rising in those crimson orbs but I did not.

I couldn't, I was not Christabelle.

"Answer me, Isabella," he purred, as I felt the cold stone wall dig into my back, and he leant over me, his arm resting above my head letting me know quite unequivocally that I was not going anywhere, anytime soon.

"I-I dreamt it. For the past few months, I've been dreaming of you and Christabelle." I replied honestly, realised I was not getting out of this easily.

An eyebrow rose on that beautiful face, and I fought to repress a shiver.

My heart cried out in agony, because I knew that Aro could not be feeling anything for _me_. He still loved Christabelle.

"You are so alike. You look like her, sound like her, move like her. You are _her_." he replied, and my heart sank even further.

"I know I do, but I am not _Christabelle_." I replied defiantly, tilting my chin haughtily. I ducked beneath his arm and headed back towards the bed, searching for my sneakers. "Where are Edward and Alice?"

"In our custody. They grew somewhat difficult after I took you away, and had to be restrained," I heard him reply tacitly.

"They aren't hurt?" I asked, turning back to face him. I sat on the bed, and pulled my sneakers on, retrieved from the side of the bed.

"No. From what I have heard, Marcus extracted a promise from them to change you in return for your safe passage home," he sounded disgruntled, and I sensed the decision had not been one of his own making.

"I see," I breathed, turning away when I felt his body against my back. I shivered, feeling his silent command to turn to him, resisted it with all my strength.

"Don't leave," he said, and I felt the words tremble against the nape of my neck. Feeling tears spring up, I faced him.

Oh how could he know that he had made it impossible for me to stay, when he'd shown me that all he wanted was Christabelle?

"Would you be saying that, if I didn't look like Christabelle so much? Would you want me to stay, for me?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. He remained silent. "I am not Christabelle. I know I may look like her, sound like her, _love_ like her, but I am not _her_."

"Assuredly not. You are more stubborn," his lips quirked wryly, and mine did the same. I sobered quickly however, as I realised something.

I was in love with Aro, had been for months, even perhaps as far back as that first dream when Edward was still with me. I had fallen in love with a man I had never met, until today.

"I cannot stay. I won't do that to either of us. You would hate me eventually, for reminding you of what you can't have, and I…." I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence. I would die loving him, no matter what he did to me.

Aro's eyes bored into my own, as he tilted my chin up with his hands. I shivered at his cold touch, closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I murmured, unable to hide a moan of appreciation when his fingers caressed down my throat, then glided over my shoulders.

"I can hear every thought a person has ever had, with just one touch…but not you. I cannot hear your thoughts, I could not hear Christabelle's. It must run in the family," he breathed, and my eyes snapped open. Now I was angry, angry that even now he continued to compare me to my ancestress.

"I will always be in her shadow in your eyes," I sighed, picking up my bag and already heading for the door. "Keep the diary. I think she would have wanted you to have it."

"Do you remember the last thing Christabelle said to me before she died?" Aro asked me abruptly, as I was about halfway to the doors. I stopped, arrested, before I answered without thinking.

"Remember, love never dies. I will find a way back to you," I whispered, and he nodded.

"And so you have come back to me, at last," he asserted, but I shook my head.

"Maybe in a way, she has come back. But not in the way you desire, Aro. I am not, and never will be Christabelle Renzi," I replied coolly, turning back to the door. "You are too trapped in the past to take the future you could have, and I won't stay here to be someone's shadow."

"Isabella!" he cried out, both anguished and yet angry, domineering. Imperiously commanding.

I spun around, my own temper rising with a vengeance. I had fallen in love with a dream, and now I was paying the price for it. "My name is Bella!"

Both of us stood there, feet apart, me with my untidy hair hanging in front of my face, and he with all his groomed perfection and dark seduction, breathing heavily.

"You would leave?" he asked me, one last time and I nodded.

"I'm going," I replied. Back to a father who still needed me, and back to friends who I would lose in a year's time. Back to Forks, and a life without love.

But thanks to Edward, I had learned to live without that now.

"I could stop you, I could keep you here," he warned me, and I eyed him consideringly.

"Then you would have neither me nor Christabelle. All you would have was a slave. Is that what you want?" I asked him, still standing by the door. I could distantly hear voices approaching behind it, and I knew our goodbyes were coming.

"No, I don't want a slave," he replied at last, and I sighed. "I do not know what I want."

"I know," I replied sadly, already turning away. "When you do, come find me again."

"Bella, wait!" he called, walking up close behind me as I reached for the door handle. I stopped, and turned once more, my heart beating faster than I could count its throbs.

Aro was standing uncomfortably close to me, and his hands rose to cup my face. I waited with painful anticipation, as his lips lowered to mine.

The first touch was gentle, tentative but it was enough to set my skin aflame, and my lips throbbing. Our lips brushed, locked and fused together, as I dropped my bag and went willingly into his arms as he kissed me, sensually calling to everything in me. My senses stirred, like a cat in the sun, stretching languorously for him. I felt a cool weight against my lips, and I relinquished them with a sigh, letting him invade my mouth in a cool, conquering perusal which devastated my senses. I pulled myself closer, sliding my hands into the silken curtain of his raven hair, locking around his nape.

Abruptly his kiss turned demanding and urgent, and I met his demands with my own as our tongues duelled and teased at the other mercilessly. I knew I was growing dizzy, but I didn't care.

I never wanted to stop kissing Aro.

His hands slid down my shoulders, down to my waist, pulling me flush against him, so every part of our bodies touched, the 'V' of his Volturi pendant pressing against my chest. I sensed the coiled tension in his limbs, felt it in my stomach, slowly unfurling into desire as I pulled away, but not too far.

Aro's hold on me would not allow that.

I retreated just enough to look up into his eyes, and whisper against his lips.

"Do you want this because of me, or because of Christabelle?" I breathed, searching his eyes. What I saw gave me hope, as I pushed at his chest.

He released me reluctantly, his eyes trained on my face as I picked up my bag and retreated back towards the door.

I felt the door open behind me, and I escaped from that heated room, and the gaze of a man who would long haunt my dreams, without the stimulus of an ancestor.

I could only hope the damned man would come to the conclusion I wanted to make on his own. I could not do it for him.

I would be making a mistake if I stayed, and I sensed I was making a mistake if I left.

But I could not abandon Charlie, not yet. I had my own chain to the mortal world, but this one was not as binding as Christabelle's had been.

I could only hope I possessed the strength to make it through the years to come.

* * *

I walked out into the Italian twilight with Edward and Alice, trailing silently behind me. I guessed I would soon be interrogated by them, but they were thankfully silent.

We were flanked by Demetri and the hulk, which I had since learned was called Felix, Caius leading us out.

Alice's stolen yellow Porsche was waiting for us, and as they slid into it, I was stopped by Caius's grip on my arm. I looked around, and into his crimson eyes, so like his brother's yet they seemed even more merciless and uncompromising.

"You are making a mistake, human," he growled, and I tore my arm from his grip pointedly.

"It's a mistake I have to make. For both of us," I replied softly, turning towards the car. Gathering my courage I turned back to the haughty immortal. "And by the way? The name's Bella."

I thought I glimpsed a flash of approval in Caius's red eyes before he turned and left with his guards, disappearing into the shadows. Overhead rain clouds has amassed overhead, as I looked up at the castle of the Volturi, and saw Aro standing there, in one of the windows, watching me.

I gazed up at him, torn, shaking with my pain at my decision.

But I could not stay and love him, while he still clung to Christabelle. I would not.

Gazing up at him, a line from a song came back to me then, and I sang it, knowing he would hear me.

"_Love never dies, Love never falters. Once it has spoken, Love is yours…"_

I broke off then, tearing my eyes away from his, the connection between us broken but our souls bound together irrevocably forever.

My vision glazed over with tears as I climbed into the Porsche, and Alice drove out of Volterra.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! (Ducks flying heavy object)**

**I will sort this out, I promise.**

**Oh yeah, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. : I own nada, not even Aro…**


	16. Act XVI: Are You Ready To Begin?

Love Never Dies

Act XVI: Are You Ready To Begin?

* * *

_Bella_

The first thing I did when I got home was rush into my dad's arms. I hugged him, and apologised for leaving so suddenly.

To be honest, I think Charlie was so taken aback by my sudden show of affection, that I got off with a week's grounding.

I explained to him everything that had happened, how there'd been a misunderstanding, and I'd had to go help Edward out of a mess.

Not that Charlie thought he deserved my help…

As soon as I heard him shut his bedroom door, I opened my window and poked my head out.

"Alice!" I called, and a moment later I saw her spike-haired head pop out of the darkness. I knew she'd be waiting for me, knew she would be keeping watch.

I retreated back from the window to let Alice in, before switching on my bedroom light.

"Bella, are you ok?" she asked concernedly, and I nodded.

"I'm fine. How's everything at home?" I asked back, and she shrugged.

"Ok. We've moved back…into the house I mean," she stumbled, and I nodded. With a frustrated snort, she gave in. "Fine. You need to come to the house. Edward's plotting ways to keep you human and fool the Volturi."

I sighed, wondering if I would have the strength to see my plan through to its end. My heart had been bruised once because of Edward, and now Aro, and I didn't know what I would do if it happened again. But I had realised on the plane home, that I wasn't going to give up on Aro easily.

Not when I loved him so badly.

But I didn't want to be hurt again. I saw Alice's eyes grow hazy and then refocus, and I guessed she saw my plan.

"Don't tell me, Alice," I cut her off when she opened her mouth to speak, holding my hand up to stop her. "This is my life, and I will choose how I live it."

"Ok," she said, after a long silence. Turning her back to me, she offered her arms to me. I clambered onto her back, and we jumped through the window, me feeling slightly ridiculous that I was perched on the back of such a small girl as Alice.

But then again Alice wasn't your average girl.

Seconds later we were speeding through the forest, towards the Cullens' house. I heard the roar of the Calawah river as we passed it, and then there it was, the windows beaming with light.

Alice deposited me on the ground, and I followed her inside the achingly familiar building.

Carlisle appeared almost instantly, in all his golden glory.

"Ahh, Bella. It's good to see you again," he murmured, and I smiled at him. "I take it this isn't a social visit?"

"No. I need to talk to your family," I replied, at which he frowned but allowed me past. I walked out onto the stairs which led into the main living area, where Edward's piano stood pride of place once more, and the lights gently shone. Everyone was there, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Alice.

Esme moved towards me, all motherly affection, but I moved back.

The pain of their abandonment still stung.

Esme's face fell, but she didn't try to push it. "Bella, we're glad you're safe. Thank you for saving Edward."

"You're welcome, Esme," I replied coolly, as Edward moved to my side, trying to take my hand.

"Bella, what's wrong? I know we need to talk but-" he began, but I cut him off.

"We have nothing to talk about, Edward. I know about the bargain you made with the Volturi to get us out of there alive, and we need to discuss that now," I stated, business-like as I looked first my old boyfriend, then the others in the eye.

"You don't need to worry about that, Bella," Emmet put in, moving forward with his trademark teasing grin back in place. "Edward's come up with an idea to hide you when the Volturi come knocking."

I glanced at Edward, as he opened his mouth but I cut him off again. "Thank you, but no. I don't need your help with the Volturi."

"What?" he spluttered, as a mixture of confusion and hurt crossed the faces of everyone present. "Bella, you can't outrun them. You can't hide, and they will find you."

"Not if I find them first," I replied cryptically, and he frowned. Suddenly his confusion cleared, and his jaw clenched.

"Edward-" Alice started warningly, but he ignored her, stepping forward menacingly.

"Bella, you are not becoming a vampire. You are staying human," he growled, and I glared at him. He had no hold over me anymore.

"_You_ have no say in the matter, Edward. None of you do," I added, turning and looking them all in the eye. "You lost any say you _might've_ had when you abandoned me here."

"Bella, it was for your own good," Edward started, but my temper snapped, and I turned back to him angrily.

"_I_ will decide what is for my own good, Edward! You have no right to tell me what my life should or should not be! If you had loved me half as much as you said you did, you would have let me make my own choices, and face them myself," I snapped at him.

"We only wanted to protect you," Carlisle put in gently, and I glanced at him witheringly. "We didn't want to leave you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left. You didn't leave because of me, you left because _he _told you to! If you loved me you would have stayed, regardless," I replied tersely. "Families don't abandon each other like that."

"I do love you, Bella. We all do," Edward interrupted, taking my hand but I snatched it away.

"Too late. You wanted it as if you never existed, well guess what? It worked, we're strangers now Edward. You are not welcome in my life anymore. When I feel ready, I will go to the Volturi myself," I told him fiercely, before leaving them there in stunned silence.

I guessed none of them had been expecting my angry words, had expected the old, gentle passive Bella, well she'd long since disappeared.

She'd died a year ago, curled up pathetically on some forest floor while a werewolf had carried her remains home to her father.

I breathed a sigh of relief, as I felt a weight lift from my shoulders, and I felt free.

* * *

_Several months later…_

I was back at school, and doing well. I hung out a lot with Angela and Eric, them being the least annoying of our group of friends, while Mike and Jessica split up and got back together like it was a recurring disease.

The autumn came and went, and winter came back as I studied hard for finals and to get the grades I needed for college.

To fulfil my plan for my future.

The Cullens had not moved back permanently into the area, to my relief although I kept in contact with Alice through email. She was the only one I would talk to, and Edward I refused to see at all. I always made sure to keep my window bolted at night now.

For the past few months I refused to let my mind drift back to Italy, and to the man I had left there. To the pieces of my heart missing, in his possession. Alice had promised to stay on the lookout for the Volturi's decision to find me, but so far nothing.

I hated that part, always feeling as if I lived with a permanent cloud over my head. I worried more for Charlie, as he slowly became ill and got weaker and weaker.

Soon, he'd have to quit his job, the strain becoming too much for his heart after all these years on the force.

I worked shifts at Mike Newton's parents' hiking shop, to pay for college, and to help us stay afloat. Renee occasionally helped out a bit, after I told her my plan.

As of two months after I'd returned from Italy, I was taking singing lessons.

It was a few weeks into February, when I had started studying for my finals when I received a letter in a manila envelope, bulky and heavy.

My heart beating ten to the dozen, I opened it.

And screamed. Loudly.

I'd been accepted into Juilliard School of Music.

As I looked out at the rain peppering the windows, I felt a warmth rise up in me, and begin to soar.

I was taking the first step into my future. And I had every intention of living it.

Maybe that future would include a certain raven-haired immortal, maybe it wouldn't but regardless, I was going to live life to the full.

* * *

**More soon!**

**I know it's probably a bit unlikely she'd be accepted into Juilliard but hey this is fanfiction.**


	17. Act XVII: Ten Years Later

Love Never Dies

* * *

Act XVII: Ten Years Later

_Aro_

I stood in my chambers, at the very same window I had once stood at and watched Isabella Swan drive away from Volterra.

My hands were clasped behind me, beside me on a table was the diary she had left behind, atop the letters and photos of Christabelle and her son.

Everyday I thought of her.

Of _Isabella_.

Her final words to me still haunted my soul. I could hear her even now, but when I turned, her voice faded away and she was not there.

I yearned to hear her voice again, to hear her sing, to smell her sweet scent and hold her in my arms. If I could have dreamt, I would have dreamt of her.

All these years, I had become a true shell. Before vengeance and madness had filled at Christabelle's death, but the loss of Isabella was not the same.

I was not whole without her, I had realised.

And now, when I had finally begun to let go of my lost love, she had disappeared without trace.

Five years ago Caius had sent a hunting party to Forks, to ascertain if Isabella remained human, only to find the not only the Cullens gone but the Swans gone too.

Or rather Swan. All that remained of Charles Swan was a gravestone in the local cemetery.

Died of a heart attack, one of the locals had said. As to Isabella, it appeared she had gone south, to kinder climes.

And now I could not find her. Demetri could not track her with her shield.

I had lost her, forever.

My mental contemplations were disturbed when Caius stormed into my rooms mercilessly.

"Brother I tire of this apathy! It is time you left this room!" he said commandingly. I sighed, and left the window, going to a chair and sitting down wearily.

"Be gentle with me, Brother," I muttered mockingly, at which the platinum-haired vampire snorted.

"The time for gentility has ended, Aro. How long have you been shut up in this room? Ten years I think? It has to end," he said, coming closer, his hands held behind his back.

"Do not preach to me, Caius. Remember your place," I replied, placing a hand over my eyes. I heard his footsteps come nearer, and I braced myself for whatever he spat next.

"This is all because of the girl, isn't it? That Isabella Swan? Because you let her slip through your fingers, because you could not let go of the past?" he snarled, and I felt my temper snap. The hand I held over my eyes shot out and imprisoned his neck, squeezing with a strength I had not used for a decade.

"You know not of what you speak, Caius!" I growled, yet the truth in his words rang true. I had lost Isabella because I could not let go of the past, because I could not see beyond the physical resemblance to Christabelle, and love her for herself.

They were so different. Isabella was stronger, more sure of herself, confident where sometimes my lost love had been unsure.

What was more, she was unafraid. She had willingly followed her former boyfriend to Italy, to save his life, despite the threat to her own life. She had fallen in love with a creature of the night, and had not run for her life.

She was not afraid to give up her mortality to be with one she loved. She was not bound to the mortal world as Christabelle had been, especially not anymore.

But most of all, she had found the strength to walk away, when I would've ruined her, destroyed her love for me with my own selfish dreams.

"_I will always be in her shadow in your eyes," _

How I longed to tell Isabella how she had long outshone the ghost of my love for Christabelle. She had become an obsession, and every cell in my body ached knowing she was out in the world, and not mine.

Not here, in Volterra, in my arms.

Caius's abrupt yell as he threw my restraining arm off, brought me back from my ruminations.

"Christabelle is _dead_, Aro! She is never coming back, so accept it," he growled at me, and I wanted to snap back, to throw him against the wall and punish him for his impudence. But a part of me knew he was right.

"I know. I know," I sighed, turning away. I felt him approach me from behind, his voice lowered into a more sympathetic tone.

Not that Caius did sympathetic well.

"Then it is time to pursue the future, Brother mine. It is there for the taking," he murmured, and I heard the soft _slap_ of something being thrown down on the table beside me, then the creak of the door as he left.

Sighing, I turned back and then what Caius had left caught my eye.

It was a magazine, one of those ridiculous mortal ones I sometimes caught Heidi or Jane reading. But on the front, beneath the words 'Classical Review', was the legend:

A Star Is Born.

And beneath that….

Was Isabella.

True she was older, her face more mature, but it was her. And just the picture of her on the front of that magazine, in a bejewelled gown of soft lavender, her hair swept up atop her head, sent my long-dead heart beating again.

My hand trembled unconsciously as I picked it up, and gazed at her eyes in the photograph, my fingers yearningly stroking the image of her face.

Then I noticed the hard slip of paper protruding from the spine of the magazine. A ticket to a charity concert, in Florence tomorrow night.

Where my _Isabella_ would be performing.

I glanced down, at her beautiful face and felt something of my old determination rise in me again.

I had to let Christabelle go, and soon I would, but not before I found Isabella once more. Not before I had held her in my arms, smelled her intoxicating scent and kissed her once more.

The memories of the one kiss we had shared still resonated within me, torturing me even now with fiery desire.

Isabella had fled from me once before, from the spectre of Christabelle and my own stupidity, but even she could not deny what lay between us. She loved me as I loved her, and I would be no longer denied.

I would not stop until I had her back by my side.

I sat down with the magazine in hand, and was content to wait until tomorrow night, gazing at my sweet Isabella's face.

* * *

_The Next Evening…_

The limousine pulled up outside the city of Florence, atop a sun-drenched hill where a large temporary stage had been set up in the open air. The scent of humans filled the air, their heartbeats pounding in my ear as I got out, surrounded by some of my Guard, keeping the human crush away as we made our way to our seats.

We had a whole row to ourselves, roped off from the others, some of whom stood, some sat, and behind us a huge crowd stretched out over the hilltop.

The stage was a circular construction, with large towering white wings like the crests of waves, bright spotlights currently flashing across the stage.

I caught a stage techie by the arm as he rushed past, gibbering in Italian into his earpiece.

Producing a hundred Euro note, I pressed a package into his hands.

"For the Signorina Isabella Swan," I said firmly, watching with satisfaction as his eyes bugged out of his head at the money, before he raised his eyes to mine.

With a slightly distasteful curl of my lip, I inclined my head and let him go before I settled back into my seat, and waited for my Isabella to appear.

Then she did.

* * *

**More soon!**

**Next chapter will be Bella's POV.**


	18. Act XVIII: Beneath A Moonless Sky

Love Never Dies

* * *

Act XVIII: Beneath A Moonless Sky

_Bella_

I heard the roar of the crowds outside, and I felt anticipation rise.

I was in my dressing room, behind the stage, in the open air, canvas walls separating each performer's private dressing area.

Apart from my lit mirror, dressing table and chair, there was nothing else in that stark little white room, open to the night sky. The sun had fallen beneath the horizon hours ago and the dark night fell.

Tonight there was no moon.

If it hadn't been for the stage lights, we would have been in complete darkness.

I felt excitement fill me, as I touched up my makeup, rearranging my hair so it fell over one shoulder.

Ten years had wrought a difference in me. I had grown into myself, and I was no longer so clumsy or grace-deficient.

My nude-coloured gown clung to my figure, the bodice hanging in a Grecian style, while the back gaped open to the small of my spine, the light fabric embroidered with pearls.

It was revealing and beautiful, and yet I felt beautiful. Graceful, light and free.

Apart from some diamond earrings, I wore no other decoration and minimal make-up apart from the smoky eye-shadow, liner and mascara decorating my eyes.

"Signorina Swan?" a familiar voice asked behind me, and I spun in my seat to find Palo, one of the runners, standing at my door with a package in hand. "For you, Signorina Swan."

"_Grazi_, Palo," I murmured, standing to take it from him, before he backed out of the door.

There was no note, or writing on it to tell me who it came from. Frowning, yet intrigued, I slit it open to find two beautiful rose, one red one white, tied together with golden thread. I smiled, placing them on the side, and sliding out the last thing.

It was a box, thin and lightweight, in a light blue leather. Something jingled in it, as I turned it over.

And dropped it on the dressing table.

Breathing harshly, I fought to calm my racing heart.

I would know that crest anywhere.

It had been ten years since I had last been in Italy. Ten years since I had left behind the man I loved, and still loved.

There was no way I could deny that.

I had gone on with my life, made myself a successful career as a mezzo-soprano, graduating from Juilliard with honours, before going on to do a degree in English Literature, using my talent to fund my university fees.

During my first year of University, my father had passed away from a heart attack, in our house in Forks. After the funeral I had sold up, and moved away permanently.

I had not wanted to remain in a place where so many memories haunted me, not just of the Cullens and my father, but of Jake and Aro as well.

So I had run, leaving behind my old life. I had changed, becoming more confident and independent, although more by necessity than by nature.

Now I was twenty-eight, a mature woman. For much of my life, I had been waiting for the Volturi to find me, perplexed when they did not.

Disappointed when Aro did not come for me.

My heart had yearned for him, and I would wake from such dreams of passionate longing, that I would lie in bed and tremble.

Although as the years passed, so had those dreams, and my heart had slowly gone into a state of dormancy.

I had had my share of lovers, not that any of them meant anything, and I could never allow myself to love them. I had acquired quite the reputation of being an ice queen, and so I had become.

I would not love, if I could not have the man I loved.

The memories of the past ten years rose up, in front of my eyes, as I gazed down at the crest of the Volturi, stamped in gold on the blue box. My fingers trembled, as I stretched out and took it, opening it tentatively.

Inside, nestled on white silk, was an exquisite necklace.

It consisted of white pearls, perfectly matched, and from the central pearl hung a beautifully carved enamel rose, with three strings of pearls dangling from its bottommost petals.

It was a breathtaking necklace, and entirely familiar. It was the necklace Aro had given to Christabelle, all those years ago.

He was here.

Staring at the gleaming pearls, I wrestled with the conundrum I faced. Should I wear it?

Was this a sign, that he had let go of the past, of my ancestress?

Or was it the opposite?

"Bella!" a voice suddenly called from behind me, and I jumped, spinning around. One of the techie, an earpiece dangling from its perch, stood in the doorway. "Five minutes."

"Thank you, Nick," I murmured, as the doors closed. Onstage, I heard the orchestra start up, the crowd growing wild, as I made a snap decision.

Flicking my hair over one shoulder where it had fallen forward again, I clasped the necklace in place, looking at myself in the mirror.

Even to myself I looked beautiful.

With a smile, I turned and left my dressing room.

* * *

The atmosphere was electric, as I stepped onstage, and the spotlight focussed on me. The stage had been designed to look like an ocean wave, and I was emerging from its foamy crest in my pearly gown and necklace.

Focussing on my aria, I didn't look for Aro until I stepped forward, and began to sing.

After that, I could not help but feel his eyes on me as the crowd hushed, and the opening chords trembled in the air.

It was like a wave of heat sliding over my skin, and I cursed my susceptibility now.

Keeping my smile in place, I opened my mouth and sang.

"_Mio amore guarda mi, lo vedrai,_

_Quel che sei per te. Nel tuo cuor, cerca te,_

_E nel travarmi non cercare piu."_

"_Non dirmi non ve vedi il senso,_

_Non puoi dirmi perche moirire,_

_Lo sai che vero,_

_Quello che faro,_

_Sara per te."_

"_Cerca nel tuo cuor, E troverai._

_Nulla da nascondere, prends mi la vita,_

_Prendi me,_

_Ti darei tutto quel che o."_

"_Non dimri non ne valla pena, non c'e altrol, non voglio di piu,_

_Lo sai che vero, quello che faro,_

_Sara per te."_

"_Non c'e amore, come il tuo,_

_Tu amore, non avrei mai, non ci vita, se non ci se._

_Ovunque. Per sempre."_

"_Non dimri non ne valla pena, non c'e altrol, non voglio di piu,_

_Lottreo per te, Mentiro per te, _

_Vincero per te, Morro oer te."_

As I sang, I searched the crowd for any sign of Aro, following that sense which told me he was here, and watching me. I felt pride and that sweet longing fill me again, where I had felt only its lack for ten years, and finally my eyes fell on him, just as I reached the final line of the aria.

He was magnificent, as unchanged by the ten years we'd been separated as I had been changed. He sat in the private section, front row, in his trademark black suit and his long raven hair arranged over his shoulders. I had no eyes for anyone but him.

His own crimson eyes, as bright as I remembered, gazed back into my own with adoration and love undimmed, but I was uncertain if it was because of me, or because of Christabelle.

All I knew was that my heart sped up in my chest, and I felt almost faint under the intensity of his gaze.

Turning my body slightly to him, but not fully away from the crowd, I smiled at him, putting all my love and hope in my last words.

"_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you…"_

And with all my soul, I realised how true that was.

* * *

_Aro_

I heard that final line, and felt my soul soar as she curtseyed deeply, gracefully, while the crowd surged in applause. The concert continued, the applause dying down as the next singer came onstage, and my Isabella left it.

I did not care, all my eyes wanted was her.

"Meet me back at the car," I murmured to Felix sitting beside me, as entranced as I had been, before I stood and left, gliding away into the shadows.

I had seen my gift around her neck, and seen the smile on her face as she had sought me out.

My Isabella, still so intelligent and perceptive.

I felt gripped by a sudden impatience, as I moved through the dark night.

I was blessed that it was so dark, and that the moon did not shine above me, so I could sneak into the backstage area with ease.

Inhaling, I sought out my Isabella's perfumed scent above the others, the stench of sweat and excitement and exhilaration.

Opening my eyes, I followed my nose to where my heart lay.

I found her in her dressing room, sat at her mirror, gazing at something in her hand.

The open back of her dress exposed the long, smooth line of her spine, the alabaster flesh gleaming in the soft light of a lamp in one corner. The harsh light of the mirror threw her reflection into sharp relief, illuminating the graceful contours of her mature, heart-shaped face, the fall of her brunette hair over one shoulder exposing the rush of blood beneath her skin, rising like a siren to tempt me.

Ten years had been kind to her, had taken the raw elements of her face and form, and moulded them to perfection, so she was a goddess where once she had been a fledgling, just about to take wing for the first time.

I spotted my gift around her neck, and felt possessiveness rise. She was mine, now and forever.

I moved forward out of the shadows, and spoke.

"Long time no see, Isabella,"

_Bella_

* * *

At that achingly familiar voice, I gasped and jerked up, standing in a rush of pearly skirts, to find Aro standing behind me, watching me intently as if he wanted to devour me.

In my hand was the roses he had given me, and as I clenched my fist in reaction to seeing him, I felt their thorns prick into my skin.

"Aro," I breathed, unnoticing of the pain, as my eyes drank in the sight of him, so dark and domineering as he stepped towards me. I looked into his eyes and saw there the rising lust, as well as a deep anguish I felt also. Desperate to stave off the oncoming storm, I babbled.

"Thank you for the necklace."

"It belongs to you, by right, Isabella," he drawled, and I couldn't ignore the shivers running down my spine. "What has it been, ten years, since we last saw each other?"

"Around about," I managed to choke out, the pain of the thorns embedded in my palm giving me something else to focus upon.

"What have you been doing with yourself?" he asked, and I was relieved to hear a teasing note slide into his voice. But he didn't stop walking towards me.

"Oh you know. This and that…I went to Juilliard, and the University of Rochester…" I babbled, inwardly screaming at myself to get a grip.

"I surmised as much, from your breathtaking performance. We sent a hunting party to Forks, five years ago only to find not just the Cullens gone, but you as well," he continued, and the teasing note left his voice, as I shuddered.

"I'd just finished at Juilliard when my father died. I sold up and left, I-I just couldn't stay there any longer," I breathed, tears rising at the memory of Charlie's death.

Aro's hand stretched up, and moulded itself around my cheek, and I nestled into it.

"I see the past ten years have been as difficult for you, as they have been for I," he murmured, and my breath hitched. I tried to move away, but Aro caught me, bringing me back. There was still a foot between us, but soon it would disappear.

"You have no idea," I gasped, when I felt his fingers trace down my bare arm, to the hand which held the roses. He held it up, gently, removed the roses as I gasped in pain.

"You have hurt yourself," he murmured, looking down at the tiny pinpricks bleeding on my palm. "You should be more careful."

I was about to answer back with a scathing reply-something about managing to look after myself for ten years without him-when he pressed his lips to my bleeding palm, kissing away the blood. I felt a slight tingling as I gasped, warmth blossoming from the spot where he kissed me, and spreading along my arm, to my heart.

As I glanced up into Aro's eyes, and felt my breathing hitch, as his somnolent gaze bewitched me, my head tilting up as if by instinct, as his lips lowered to mine. Our lips were just brushing, when some semblance of sense awoke, and I managed to breathe out.

"This is insane," I whispered, as his hand rose to my jaw, cradling it.

"Then let me be insane, forever, with you," he breathed, and I shivered, my eyes closing.

The kiss we had shared ten years ago had been nothing to this. It had never been as hungry, as full of longing, as loving and urgent as this moment was.

No-one, nothing could compare to this ever. I kissed him with all my soul, gliding my hands into his hair, pulling myself flush against him, as his arms slid around my waist, possessively drawing me against him.

The feel of his cold hands on the naked skin of my back made me shiver, as I drew away, dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Aro's breathing was no better than mine, considering he didn't need to breathe, as he only pulled me closer.

"I have waited ten years for that," he growled, and the pure seduction in his tone almost made my knees buckle.

"Aro, I-" I begun, trying to move back but he wouldn't let me.

"I know. I…hurt you, all those years ago but now…I am ready to embrace the future," he assured me, and while every part of me yearned to believe him, I would not.

"Don't promise me anything," I breathed, pleadingly, as I pushed back. He let me go, and I moved away, turning my back to him lest the anguish in his eyes get the better of me, and I would ruin everything.

"You don't trust me," he stated, and I nodded. "Where are you going, tonight?"

Taken aback by his question, I spun back, frowningly. "We go to Volterra actually. The final performance is there, in a week's time."

Aro nodded, before a small smile spread over his face.

"Going to the lion's den, then," he muttered, and I smiled.

"I would've worked it out. You didn't seem to know where to find me, when I was emblazoned on every classical magazine from here to Australia," I replied archly, as Aro's eyebrows rose. "How did you find me?"

"Caius. I surmise he saw your image on the cover of one of your magazines, and brought it to me. You were lucky to go unnoticed by us for so long." Aro replied, as I rolled my eyes.

"Undoubtedly," I replied. Aro approached me again, but this time I did not move back as he took my hand.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up from your hotel. I have something I wish to show you," he murmured, and I found I could not say no.

"Alright. I'll be waiting," I breathed, as he raised my hand to his mouth.

"Until then, my love," he replied, inclining his head. I had expected another kiss, so I was surprised when I took my hand away that he did not. But, emboldened by the desire in his eyes, I stepped forward and kissed him.

He let me kiss him at first, before he retook control in a kiss which thrilled me to my toes. I sank against him, moaning in ecstasy as he masterfully plundered my mouth before abruptly pulling away.

I opened my eyes, and he had gone, the only signs of his presence the necklace around my neck, the small white marks on my palm, my ruffled hair and reddened lips.

I touched them, wonderingly, breathing heavily.

What had I just put myself in for?

* * *

**More soon!**

**If you want to know, I imagine Bella's voice to sound like Katherine Jenkins', a welsh mezzo-soprano. Go on Youtube, and you'll see what I mean, she's amazing. The aria was the Italian version of Everything I Do, I Do It For You, the Bryan Adams' song.**

**I prefer a mezzo-soprano to a soprano sometimes, just because I think their voices are richer and nicer to listen to. Sopranos are great, and what they can do with their voices is incredible, but overall I do sometimes prefer a mezzo-soprano. **

**Next Chapter up soon! :)**


	19. Act XIX: All I Ask Of You

Love Never Dies

Act XIX: All I Ask Of You

* * *

_Aro_

My impatience the next morning reached an all-time high as I waited for the hour at which I was to pick Isabella up. I was afire with the need to see her again, hold her again, just to know that last night had not been some mad delusion.

At nine, I went to her hotel in the city, the exquisite fragrance which embodied my Isabella letting me know straight away that I had come to the right place.

She was waiting for me, as elegant and as beautiful as I remembered, in a pair of black, tight-fitting jeans, a white blouse and a black velvet corset over the top. It gave her a very Gothic edge, especially with her brunette hair loose around her shoulders, making her look wild and sensual.

As she walked through a beam of sunlight, the golden lights struck scarlet tints in her hair, mingling with hazel and chestnut. She was so beautiful, it made my mouth dry, and my body taut with desire.

Wordlessly she got into the car, and then glanced at me askance.

I smirked, instantly knowing what she was thinking.

"What, Isabella? Is this how you greet me, with an insulting silence?" I teased her, and she shut her open mouth, with an adorable blush on her cheeks. "I'm glad you haven't lost your capacity to blush."

"Shut up," she muttered, looking out the window. "I'm just not used to seeing you drive, Aro. I thought one of your guards did it."

"Believe it or not, Isabella, I am not wholly dependent on my Guard," I replied, putting the car into gear and pulling away smoothly.

Isabella regarded me warily as we drove out of the city, and I sighed. The wariness, the distance in her eyes was my fault, my doing all those years ago. I would do anything to see it disappear again.

To break the silence, I asked, "Tell me about your time at Juilliard."

I felt her perceptive glance, before she smiled once. "Icebreaker huh?" she asked teasingly, and I laughed. With a gentle smile, she proceeded to tell me all about her life at the performing arts school, the daily grind of lessons and practice, the sharp discipline and the rigorous training. She told me about her university experiences, the social ebb and flow which had imbued her life, the joy of studying a subject she loved.

She told me about her father, Charlie.

I could not miss the sadness in her voice and eyes when she spoke about him, but it accentuated her beauty, lending it a depth which few could ever achieve. She had lived life, and suffered at its hands, as well as experiencing its joys.

And this made her more irresistible than ever.

I felt impatience set in again, but I quashed it. First there was something I had to do, something I owed to Isabella and to myself.

Then, maybe, our lives could begin again.

"Why all the questions?" she suddenly asked, in a lull in the conversation, turning those bewitching brown eyes on me.

"Isabella, you forget I cannot see your mind. It is a disconcerting experience for me, not to know everything there is to know about a person," I explained, reaching for her hand and raising it to my lips. She allowed the contact, and despite her distance, the leap in her pulse reassured me she was still mine.

"I think it's more interesting not to know everything about a person," she remarked soberly. "That way, you'd never grow bored, because you'll always be discovering new things."

"But sometimes, those things are not pleasant. Is it not better to be forewarned about them?" I asked, more out of curiosity than that I actually believed it. A fierce gleam entered her eye, and I glimpsed a radiant phoenix in her look and tone, as she imperiously rebuffed my argument.

"If you love someone, you'll love all of them, not just the more acceptable parts. You can't pick and choose what you don't or do want when it comes to love," she replied, and I inclined my head.

"Indeed," I replied, and we lapsed into silence once more, but this time the silence was companionable as we both sank into our separate thoughts. It was nice to touch her, and not be bombarded by a constant rain of memories, so I could enjoy the warmth of her flesh, and the softness of her skin while still immersed in my own thoughts.

Such a thought came to me, and I turned to her once more, as I took a right turning on a rustic track, a few miles distant from Volterra now.

"Speaking of mind reading," I began, and Isabella looked around, where she had been contemplating the scenery. "Have you heard anything from Edward, or his family recently?"

"No," she shook her head. "I pretty much told them to stay the hell out of my life when we got back from Italy. I occasionally email Alice, but the others….the others I have a harder time forgiving. Although…" she began with a wicked gleam in her eye, but trailed off uncertainly.

"Although?" I prompted curiously, sensing something amusing about to come from her mouth.

"Last night, I did get an email from Alice. Apparently she had a vision, about us, and Edward saw it. Emmet and Jasper had to sit on him to stop him rushing to my 'rescue'," she told me, and I chuckled at the image in my head.

"What?" she asked, smiling herself as I once again raised her hand to my lips.

"Something tells me, Isabella, that even after a hundred years, you will still surprise me. I shall never know all of your secrets," I told her, at which she blushed again and turned away.

Looking once more at the road, I realised we had reached our destination, as I stopped the car.

"Where are we?" Isabella asked, looking around curiously. I still hadn't relinquished her hand.

"A private place," I replied cryptically, reaching behind me for a small bag.

Isabella got out, and stepped into the forest glade we were parked in, overgrown and deserted. Not even a bird moved, and as I looked up at the sky, I saw storm clouds threatening. "Come," I held out my hand, as Isabella stepped towards me.

"What are we here for?" she asked quietly, and I inhaled deeply.

"To bury the past," I replied candidly, taking her soft, warm little hand in mine, and swinging her into my arms.

* * *

_Bella_

I shuddered to feel Aro's cold arms, clothed in a dark overcoat, around me. Never had I felt so safe and secure, as he picked me up and turned into the forest.

It passed us by in blurs of deep green and brown, the occasional burst of gold indicating where the sun broke through the canopy of the trees.

I felt like I was in a dream again, as I remembered riding through these very glades on horseback, oh so long ago.

Finally Aro stopped, and as I stood, I looked up and into a dream.

"I know this place," I breathed, walking forward. The ring of trees still existed, the towering branches interlaced above our heads so only small patches of sunlight made it through. To the east, the forest marched on, expanded from where I remembered it.

The ground was like an emerald sea, stretching over the clearing, tiny little yellow flowers covering the waves of green.

And directly in front of me, stood a white tombstone, shining like a marble statue in the scanty sunlight. Ivy grew over it, but even I could see the name inscribed there, beneath the carved image of a swan in flight.

_Christabelle Amarantha Renzi_

_1856-1885_

_Forever, an undying swan will you soar above us all_

Some unknown emotion filled me, as Aro walked forward, towards the tombstone. Angrily I asked, "Aro, why have you brought me here?"

He didn't stop at first, reaching the tombstone and kneeling down. I noticed then the nondescript black bag he carried, and swallowing my anger, I stepped forward.

"I'm here to bury the past," Aro finally replied to my question, as he opened the bag and withdrew a large, heavy object that I instantly recognised as Christabelle's diary.

Then I realised what he was doing.

He was letting go of the past, our shared past, for me. By bringing me here, by doing this in front of me, he was showing me he chose me.

He chose the future and not the past.

Feeling a sad kind of joy fill me up, I knelt also by my ancestress' grave, and placed my hand on Aro's shoulder, as he looked down at the diary, and the pictures of Christabelle and Giacomo within.

"After Christabelle died, I brought her back here, to the place where our love first came into being. Every year I would visit her grave, until you came," he murmured, eyes transfixed on the marble effigy. I squeezed his shoulder, hearing the sadness in his voice, as tears began to run down my cheeks. "After I lost you, let you walk away…I became a ghost, yet I know had you remained, had I forced you to stay, you would've have become the ghost, instead of I. I would have ruined you, made you hate me when all I desire is your love."

Unable to speak, I watched silently as he reached out and caressed the head of the marble swan, still gleaming faintly in the late morning sunlight.

Withdrawing his hand, Aro bent to the floor and began to dig at the ground with his hand, until he had a small hole, large enough and deep enough to place the diary in. He placed it back in the bag, and lowered it into the hole, before he began to scrape the earth back into it. I helped him as much as I could, and until at last, he stood.

"Goodbye, _il mio piccolo cigno_," he breathed, and I looked up at him from my kneeling position, my heart breaking for him. I could only guess how difficult this must be for him.

He held out his hand to me, and helped me up before turning and striding away.

We left the clearing behind.

* * *

Aro did not stop until we had left the forest, and we now stood in a sunny meadow, filled with flowers and golden grass which reached up to my waist. In front of us unfolded a breathtaking view of the plateau where Volterra sat, the hill-towns scattered around on a patchwork of gold and green.

Panting heavily, I tugged on Aro's arm.

"Aro, wait," I breathed, fighting to regain my wind. He let my arm go, and walked a few paces in front, looking out over the view.

Steadying my breathing, I waited for him to speak.

The events of the two days were catching up to me, and I felt weary. I didn't want to fight anymore. I just wanted Aro.

I heard Aro inhale brokenly, before he spoke, still standing with his back to me.

"I know I hurt you, ten years ago, Isabella. I am aware what the past ten years have cost the both of us, and I don't want to waste anymore time. I don't want to live in the past anymore," he murmured, and I noticed his hands were clenched. I inhaled, my breasts straining against my corset top. He turned around, and I drowned in the flames I saw in his eyes. Hungry, flickering, black flames. He strode towards me, taking me in his arms, sliding them around my waist. Breathless now, I looked up into his eyes. "I want you," he murmured against my lips in a growl, before he took my mouth, passionately enticing my tongue, my desires rising with it.

Abruptly he released my mouth, leaving me scrambling to catch up as he knelt at my feet, his hands around my waist.

"Isabella Swan I love you, I want you by my side forever. When I watched you walk away, I was watching the other half of this cold, dead heart walk away with you. I never used to understand love, never wished to after I watched my brother destroyed by it. But 135 years has taught me a hard lesson and it is this: eternity is not worth a damn without you," he said, harshly, and with great difficulty it seemed. Had the words flowed easily and without restraint, I would have doubted his sincerity, knowing him like I did.

But no. This was real, true.

After ten years of waiting, I felt the barriers of ice melt from around my heart, with his lain at my feet.

I cupped his beautiful face between my hands, and knelt down in front of him.

"Aro, I love you," I said simply, not needing any fancy words either. "For ten years I waited, hoping you would choose the future over the past. Not a lot compared to 135 years, but more than enough for me. I can't live without you. My tour ends in a week, after that…I'm yours, forever."

A blinding smile broke out over Aro's face, almost boyishly, as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I laughed into his mouth, in the midst of my tears and my soaring joy, looping my arms around his neck. Now instead of just a joining of mouths, it now felt like a joining of souls when we kissed, and I felt tender passion well up, and overwhelm us.

Eventually Aro drew back, looking into my face, wiping the hair from it. "Why do you cry?"

"Because I have finally found where I belong," I replied, kissing him again. But the tenor of this kiss was different, when I drew back, I saw in his eyes the same desire I felt coursing through my blood.

My breathing hitched, and was then completely banished from my body when Aro threw me back onto the grassy, springy turf of the meadow we were in.

Our lips joined again, frantically this time, as I caressed his face and his strong neck, working my way down his body. His hands slid down beneath my back, searching, pressing, kneading my aching body as I arched and gasped. Dizzy, breathless, I lay back, unable to stifle my breathless moan when Aro began to lay a path of hungry caresses down the length of my throat.

Then I saw her.

The sun came out from behind a cloud, and I saw her there, against the cloud.

I saw Christabelle.

Her face was as golden as the sunlight, her long auburn hair flowing unrestrained around her, her dark brown eyes, _my eyes_, tearful and full of love and she smiled happily.

I must have imagined it upon the wind, as the soft breeze blew through the meadow and the first crashes of thunder erupted in the heavens.

_Look after him, love him…_

But I could have sworn it was my ancestress' voice…

Aro raised his head as the first raindrops fell around us, his eyes full of love.

"We must leave, my darling. I don't want my future mate catching cold, now do I?" he asked rhetorically, as I laughed. He hauled me up, against his body and I gasped, feeling that longing well up again.

He swung me into his arms, and ran from the meadow.

* * *

We made it back to the car, unfortunately not unscathed. We were both drenched as we got into the car. Our eyes met, and my breath hitched again.

There was a longing driving us, a longing which demanded satisfaction now, as the tension between us racked up another notch.

We drove back to Volterra in silence, the rain falling around us in torrents, the storm breaking over our heads. As soon as we made it back to my hotel, Aro followed me up to my room, by unspoken consent. Excitement rode me, as I walked into my suite, and he turned around to catch my arm.

"Go, change out of those wet things," he breathed, as I shivered beneath his heated gaze. Somehow he was less wet than I, but even so his raven hair was plastered to his head.

Nodding, I hurried into my bedroom, and shut the door.

In the living area, I could hear Aro building up the fire, as I quickly changed out of my wet clothes and into some comfortable sweats. I may be a successful opera singer, but I still liked my sweats.

Besides, I thought I looked kinda of sexy, with the overlarge Juilliard sweater hanging off one shoulder.

I let my hair down, brushed out the tangles as much I could, then taking a deep breath opened the door.

Aro was sitting down, away from me, facing the now crackling fire. I felt its warmth wash over me like a hot bath.

Aro had removed his overcoat and suit jacket, and he gave no sign he heard me as he stared into the fire, and I walked across to his side. I sat down beside him, watching his handsome face as the light from the flames played over the stark planes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, watching him intently. Anticipation sizzled over my nerves, as I waited.

Aro's face screamed blatant sensuality, as he turned to face me, watching me as intently as I watched him.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in a pose I remembered well. I shrugged teasingly.

"Not everyone can find out a person's every thought by touching them, you know. It's an unfair advantage," I quipped, at which the corners of his lips quirked.

"Not with you it isn't," he replied quickly, and I grinned.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, at which he turned to face me fully, kneeling in front of me. I was sat with one leg stretched out in front of me, the other bent around which I had wrapped my arms, and leant my chin on my knee.

"Well, perhaps I should check again," he murmured, and I shivered as he came toward me. His hand reached out, and even through the heavy fabric of my sweatpants, he caressed the length of my calf, sensually following the curve until he reached my thigh. I bit my lip, as flames erupted where he touched me, and I unconsciously lay down as he came over me.

"Aro…" I breathed, just before his head swooped and he took my lips in a burning rush of desire. Our tongues entwined instinctively, melding together like we had been made for each other.

He lowered his body to mine, and I savoured the hard, solid weight of him, the heat of the fire on my side, the cool strength of his body surrounding the other. I twined my legs with his, pressing my hips up into his entreatingly as desire went to a whole new level.

Abruptly, Aro left my mouth, possessively exploring my neck with his lips, as his hands slid beneath my sweatshirt, sliding up to cover my breasts. I gasped, pure pleasure rushing through every vein as he kneaded and stroked by turn. Slowly he opened up to me a new world of pleasure and physical desire, like I had never known before.

An elemental need grew between us. I was no innocent little virgin, I knew what I wanted from him. Now. This minute.

I slid one of my legs up, pressing my inner thigh to his, and then slid it down, stroking his leg with mine. His strangled groan was answer enough how much it affected him, as I smiled when he reared over me again.

"I've waited ten years, Aro. I want you _now_," I breathed, my heaving breast and slowly heating body sure signs of my state. He inhaled brokenly, before tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure you want this now, Isabella? I do not have the strength to go slowly, or to be careful tonight," he replied warningly, and while my logical mind knew what he was on about, the rest told it and him to shut the hell up.

"I know the risks," I told him, sitting up. "And to hell with them."

I scrambled up, need making me frantic, as I yanked him up by his hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

Outside the wind roared and the thunder rolled, the storm worsening by the second. But nothing compared to the storm of desire in my love's eyes, or the tempest which felt ready to explode inside of me.

I pushed him down onto the bed, before straddling him, pressing myself to him and I kissed him. Hard.

His arms came around me, pressing me against him as I moaned into his mouth. I undulated my hips against his, drawing a reciprocal groan from him.

Our need turned devouring. I tore the buttons of his shirt in my haste to have his cold, hard skin under my fingers, while I felt his hands slide beneath my sweatshirt, up the contours of my spine before tracing around, and back down over my breasts.

I turned my head to the side, giving him greater access to the vulnerable flesh of my neck, at which he took full advantage. His tongue and lips marked the skin, and while painful, it was also pleasurable as hell. I was on fire with impatience and lust.

I wanted him, inside me, surrounding me with no barriers left between us.

His hands slid into my hair, and I felt his battle to be gentle when all I wanted was him, as he was in that moment. Raw, wild and my match in every way.

I wrenched back from his lips, to run my fingers over his face. Panting, he drew them into his mouth, sucking on them gently, while I felt the hot pounding at my core increase tenfold.

"Aro, just take me. Now," I breathed, before I set my lips to his, using all the experience I had to incite him, teasing him with my tongue while my hands devoured his body. Groaning, he capitulated and the wildness that his kiss became enthralled me.

I heard a tearing sound, and then warm air on my breasts, as I realised he had torn my sweatshirt in two. Unafraid, I wriggled my arms free, and drifted my hands down his torso, to his belt. I undid it hastily, while Aro's hands discovered my curves, following the indent of my spine, the round mounds of my breasts, and the swell of my stomach. When he set his cold mouth to my breast, I cried out and arched, bending my spine until I thought it might crack, just so I never had to lose his mouth on my breast.

"Oh God…Aro," I breathed pleadingly, rocking against him in my need to satisfy the throbbing desire building within me. With a growl, Aro threw me back, tearing my sweatpants away, and dispensing with his own remaining clothes. I gazed up at him.

He was a god. He was magnificent in his marble splendour, elementally male and unafraid of it. I reached for him, but he pinned my wrists to the bed, breathing heavily against my lips.

"Next time, we'll take it slow," he growled, and I nodded breathlessly, aroused anew by the wild look in his eye, and the tension in his delicious body.

"Next time," I agreed, sliding my legs out from beneath his, and spreading them wide. He lay within the juncture of my thighs, and I moaned when I felt him against me.

At last, at long last, he thrust into me, impaling me to the hilt as I cried out. The rhythm he set was ruthless and pounding, and I knew I would have bruises in the morning, but I didn't care.

I bucked my hips in time with his thrusts, meeting him as fire danced over our bodies. Aro's lips were forceful on mine, plunging deep into my mouth in concert with our bodies, as we made love uncaringly, wildly, as urgently as we wished.

My fingernails dug into his back when I felt that strange unfurling sensation inside of me, the first time I had ever experienced it like this, slowly building and building, until with one last deep, powerful surge into my body, I broke.

If I believed in God, I'd even say I touched heaven.

I cried his name, as pure pleasure washed over me, clinging to him blindly as I drifted back to earth. He held me, soothingly caressing my aching body, still buried inside me.

I relaxed back into the mattress, shuddering when I felt him move in me again. With a few short, sharp thrusts he broke too, collapsing on top of me, as deep satisfaction filled me.

At last I was where I belonged.

* * *

_Aro_

The French called it the little death. Now I knew why.

I felt undone, completely and utterly sated for the first time in my life. The woman slowly succumbing to exhaustion beneath me was incredible.

I had been glad, that when I claimed her body, there had been no barrier, no pain. The fact that _my _Isabella was not a virgin might have bothered me heretofore, but in the end I was just glad she could appreciate the moment with me, instead of wallowing in pain. For I could not have stopped myself when I felt her hot, soft little body welcome me into hers, no matter how badly she was in pain.

I tucked her hair back behind her ear, soothing her sweaty skin with my cooler one, as I withdrew and settled her against me. I brushed a kiss over her hair, feeling so utterly content.

Peaceful, for the first time in millenia.

I was where I belonged, with _my_ Isabella safe in my arms for all eternity.

* * *

**More soon. I'm afraid the next chapter will be the epilogue.**

**But look at it this way. I'll be able to update Siren that much more, as well as my other Twilight stories.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think of the love scene. It'll give you a taste of what's to come in Siren.**

**Nineteen chapters, and only now do I get my pairing into bed. I think I've set a new record….hang on no. Aro and Bella still haven't done it yet in Siren, and that's on chapter 26, 27?**

**Nope, still no record then. But I have to admit, it's bloody rare for me to drag it out this long. Absolutely bloody torture, the tension was getting to me as well!**

**Anyway please R&R!**


	20. Act XX: Love Never Dies

_Act XX: Love Never Dies

* * *

_________________

_Bella_

I could feel the rising excitement of the crowd outside the tiny walls of my dressing room. It had been a week since my performance in Florence, and my reunion with Aro and they had been the happiest seven days of my existence.

It felt like I was whole again, without having known before that I was torn apart. He completed me in every way even while he utterly exasperated me at times, with his absolute refusal to let me pay for myself, or to let me walk down the stairs alone, without my hand in his.

I guessed he still remembered my clumsiness of old.

But deep down, I knew there was another reason, one which drove me as well as him. Even now, so close to being together forever, I was deathly afraid something would come between us, and tear us apart irrevocably.

But now I was on the final performance of the tour, the last I would sing for a long time, and I felt only deep, overwhelming excitement at what lay ahead.

Our forever.

Tonight I was dressed in a gown even simpler than the one I had worn in Florence, in a bright scarlet. My hair was loose down my back, just brushing the small of my back. The dress clung to my curves, simple yet elegant. Apart from diamond earrings, I wore no other jewellery.

Taking a deep breath, I focussed on the red rose in my hand, tied with a black ribbon, on which was a note.

_Forever yours_

Aro's gift. I stroked the downy petals, contemplatively, musing over my life as I heard the other acts go on, entertaining the crowd.

In my twenty eight years of life, nothing could have prepared me for what I would go through tonight. Not James's bite, not Edward's love, not even Aro's.

Tonight I would become a vampire, and seal the bond I held with Aro forever.

Inhaling shakily, I froze when I felt cold hands slide over my arms, before I lifted my eyes to Aro's in the mirror.

"God, you scared me!" I exhaled shakily, as he smiled wryly, caressing my arms with his hands.

"Soon, no matter how quiet I am, you will never be surprised again," he murmured, bending his mouth to my neck, and kissing the pulse point lingeringly. I shuddered, and let myself relax back into his embrace. He sat down behind me on the stool, his legs outside mine, so sat with the 'V'. I relaxed back into him with a contented sigh, resting my hands on his arms as they came around my waist. "Nervous, _amore mio_?"

"Not really," I breathed. "Just reminiscent. Thinking about tonight…"

I felt his kiss on my temple, inhaling deep of the scent of my hair.

"Shall I tell you what's going to happen tonight?" he asked, some unknowable emotion seeping into his voice as his arms tightened. I nodded, suddenly breathless. "In moment, mere moments, drums will roll. There'll you stand, just like before. The crowd will hush, and then in one sweet rush…I will hear you sing once more."

"And then?" I asked, turning my head so I could watch his face over my shoulder. Hunger reigned supreme in the dominant planes of his face, screaming from his eyes as he brushed my lips with his own.

"Then I will take you home, ravish you within an inch of your life, then we shall seal our bond forevermore," he murmured, before kissing my lips with all the passion and desire that lay between us. Aro had shared my bed for the past week, and still I could not get enough of him. I doubted I ever would.

I had been glad I wasn't a virgin, the night we first made love. I had lost it to a close friend at Juilliard. It hadn't been love, but it had been comforting and pleasant, if not entirely painless.

But nothing could compare to the complete satiation I experienced under Aro's hands and mouth, and body. Even if he hadn't taken my virginity, he had certainly been my first climax.

But none of that mattered now, as I clung to my dark angel, and kissed him as longingly as he kissed me.

Abruptly he left my lips, and I heard the door of my dressing room open dimly, as a stage hand popped his head in.

"Miss Swan? It's time," he breathed, before closing the door again. Taking a deep breath, I stood and walked out the room.

To take my destiny in my hands, at long last.

* * *

When I stepped on stage, I immediately felt Aro's eyes on me. Awareness rushed over my skin, as I looked for him while the opening notes of my aria began to play. The song had a long introduction, so I had plenty of time to search for my lover.

There he was, standing in a long gallery, far above the audience, with his brothers alongside him. I smiled up at him, before lowering my eyes to the audience.

And catching sight of the three people sitting in the front row, watching me with proud, if cautious eyes.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

I heard my cue, and determinedly tore my eyes away from them, opening my mouth and letting the music within me swell up and rush forth, like a waterfall.

"_Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start?_

_One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart._

_It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul,_

_It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control._

_Try to deny it, and try to protest._

_But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed…_

_Love never dies, love never falters. Once it has spoken, Love is yours,_

_Love never fades, love never alters. Hearts may get broken, love endures._

_Hearts make get broken, love endures._

_And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone, that love takes on a life,_

_Much bigger than your own. It uses you at whim, and drives you to despair,_

_And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._

_Love gives you pleasure, and love brings you pain!_

_And yet when both are gone, love will still remain._

_Once it has spoken, love is yours…_

_Love never dies, love never alters._

_Hearts may get broken, love endures._

_Hearts may get broken…"_

I gathered myself for the final verse, raising my eyes to Aro's, lifting my arms to the heavens, as I sang with all my soul.

With all my love.

"_Love never dies, love will continue!_

_Love keeps on beating, when you're gone!_

_Love never dies, once it is in you!_

_Life may be fleeting!_

_Love lives on!_

_Life may be fleeting!_

_Love lives on…"_

Tumultuous applause broke out, as I curtseyed deeply, feeling utterly drained as if my very soul had left me. Taking a shuddering breath, I glanced once more at Aro, before I turned and swept from the stage for the last time.

* * *

Still gowned in the scarlet dress, I joined the after-party, mingling with the crowd. Flashes from cameras blinded me at first, as I made my way towards the raven-haired head I glimpsed at the fringe of the crowd.

Until I found my path blocked by three very familiar faces.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice," I inclined my head politely. "I hope you enjoyed the show?"

"Very much so," Carlisle breathed, a proud smile on his face. All three were dressed well, Carlisle in a tuxedo which highlighted his gold hair, Esme in a lavender dress which reached to her ankles, and Alice in a blue halterneck which reached her knees. I looked around for Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper or God forbid, Edward but there was a distinct lack of Cullen.

"You sounded like an angel," Alice told me enthusiastically, and in that moment I decided I just didn't have the energy to maintain a grudge against them. Soon, I would have a new life, and I didn't want the ghosts of the past to rule my future.

"Thanks. How did you know?" I asked, looking towards Alice. She smiled her mischievous pixie grin.

"I had a vision of course. We phoned Aro and asked if we could come and see you one last time. He agreed," she told me quickly, and I nodded.

"You look so beautiful, Bella," Esme told me with a motherly smile, an odd kind of yearning in her golden eyes. "You've blossomed into an incredible young woman."

She came towards me, and I couldn't stop myself from hugging her back. Tears started in my eyes, and when I drew back, I guessed Esme would have been crying too.

"Where's-?" I began to ask, but Carlisle cut across me.

"At home. Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper sent their regrets and their love, but they had to remain at home and watch you on the TV. Edward is…" he trailed off, and I understood.

"Edward is Edward," I completed. "Give my love to them when you see them."

I looked over to where I knew Aro was standing, becoming impatient to get to his side. Carlisle smiled an understanding smile.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, as I turned and looked up into his ochre eyes.

"Bella," he began. "We made a mistake all those years ago, a mistake we can't undo much as we would like to. Even if you can't forgive us, then please…I hope you have a wonderful life. It's the least you deserve."

I sighed, looking at the inhumanly beautiful faces around me, before standing on my toes and kissing Carlisle on the cheek.

"Thank you," I breathed. Alice and Esme both hugged me gently.

"Be happy," Esme whispered, pressing my hand before stepping back and taking her husband's arm.

"Keep him in line. God knows it's about time someone did," Alice put in cheekily, nodding towards Aro. I laughed in agreement.

"Oh don't worry, I have every intention to," I replied with a wink. Carlisle shook his head.

"Where has our sweet little Bella gone?" he shook his head, as I turned away into the crowd.

In my heart, as I left them there, I knew I would see them again.

* * *

_Aro_

I watched my Isabella as she left the Cullens and made her way toward me. From the happy smile on her lips, I surmised the meeting had gone well.

All to the good. Tonight was a night for letting go of the past.

I had let go of mine, now Isabella had to let go of hers.

Now we could start our forever.

I watched my love as she walked unerringly through the crowd towards me, with a presence and a poise that only age could bring. Her long brunette hair shone in the gentle light, streaks of auburn and gold gleaming.

Her sumptuous figure was lovingly displayed by that scarlet dress, where it clung to her curvy figure, and down to her knees, where the skirt flared out to trail behind her on the floor.

I had already started to plan exactly how I would divest her of that dress tonight.

Caius glanced at me, then back at Isabella as she made her way toward us, before he chuckled.

"Poor Isabella. I almost feel sorry for her," he commented off-handedly, while I sent him a narrow-eyed glance.

"Don't. She's more than a match for me, brother mine," I growled, at which one eyebrow rose.

"I take it back. Poor you," he grinned, and I even thought I glimpsed an amused expression flit over Marcus's face.

"And what are you three gentlemen whispering about?" Isabella's soft voice suddenly asked, and we glanced up to find her already upon us. I caught my breath at her gentle beauty once more, as I always did.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Caius replied easily. I was surprised how quickly my brothers had taken to Isabella, but then again I suspected she earned their grudging respect when she managed to evade them for ten years.

It was rather an achievement.

"Hmm, now why don't I believe you?" Isabella asked, with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"No reason whatsoever," Caius replied, but I knew that equally wicked grin on his face. "Your performance was sublime, Isabella."

"Thank you, Caius. And you Marcus?" she inquired, looking towards my third brother. To my surprise, he awoke from his usual bored mood enough to say,

"You are a goddess of music, Isabella,"

Caius and I stared at him, before Isabella's next comment had me looking towards her hastily.

"Hmm, maybe I'm taking up with the wrong brother-" she began teasingly, before I twined her waist with my arm, hauling her to my side.

"Don't even think about it," I growled in her ear, as she shivered deliciously in the circle of my arm. "You're mine."

"And I feel that's our cue to depart, brother mine." Caius muttered, looking to Marcus. "Good luck tonight, Isabella."

"Thank you, Caius," she inclined her head gracefully.

"May the dawn see the Volturi with a new sister," Marcus put in, before he vanished into the crowd. I distantly saw our Guard detach themselves from the shadows to follow him out. Caius lingered.

"Try not to enjoy yourself too much tonight, Brother," he murmured for my ears only, before he too disappeared into the crowd with a wicked smile.

"What have you done to them?" I muttered, gazing after my brothers puzzlingly. Isabella laughed in my ear, as I shook my head and began to steer her out of the crowd. "You're a bad influence."

"Hark who's talking," she retorted, sliding her arms around my neck, kissing me very lightly on the lips, before leading the way out of the after party.

* * *

The moment we entered the cool tunnels leading down to the car park, I caught Isabella's arm and pushed her into the wall. I muffled her exclamation of surprise beneath my lips, as I hungrily plundered her mouth. She sank against me with a soft sigh, returning my passion with her own sweet brand.

"You were mesmerising, _amore mio_," I breathed when next our lips parted. "I was entranced."

"I sang that for you. Only for you," she replied, resting her head on my chest.

"It was an apt choice, for us. And I have a feeling our love will never die," I whispered into her hair. Isabella raised her head, and looked me in the eye.

"Never," she replied softly, before raising her lips to mine in an inexpressibly tender kiss.

In that one kiss, we sealed our devotion to each other, and reaffirmed it. Without warning, I swept her legs out from beneath her, and lips still joined, I ran with her to the car.

* * *

_Bella_

Aro held me nestled in his arms until we reached the house I had been staying at for the duration of the week.

It was Christabelle's old house.

I led the way inside, up the staircase with no preamble, just purpose in my heart.

Outside it was dark, the pitch-black night hemming in the little havens of light and warmth which were the houses of Volterra.

I didn't bother to switch the lights on, when I entered my bedroom. I just glided into the centre of it, and waited.

Sure enough, Aro's hand slid around my waist and pulled me back into his arms, hard against his body. I gasped but sank against him, very slightly shifting against his body, and the hard evidence of his desire pressed against my lower back.

"Aro…" I began, but he smoothly stopped me in my tracks when I felt his hands on the fastenings of my dress.

"Hush, Isabella. Tonight…is for you. Your triumph and the beginning of your new life," he whispered in my ear, gently kissing the skin beneath it. I relaxed back into his arms, as his free hand left my back, and began to guide the dress down my body.

"_Our_ new life," I corrected him softly, leaning my head back against his shoulder, as I closed my eyes in bliss at his cool hand gliding down my body.

The dress collapsed in a pool of scarlet at my feet, and before I knew it, I was standing naked in the moonlight. Aro shifted in front of me, and knelt at my feet.

"Marcus was right. You are a goddess, and I fully intend to worship you until the end of time," he breathed, looking up at me reverently.

Barely able to think with his fingers tracing up the back of my thighs, I shivered in the cool air.

Aro bent his head and kissed my stomach, lingering on the slight swell of it, before rising to his feet in such a show of harnessed power, I felt my breath leave me, as he pressed my naked body against his still fully clothed one. He took my lips with a voracious hunger, steadily fanning the flames building beneath my skin. I broke away, away from his arms, and lifted my hands to the buttons of his suit jacket.

"My turn," I breathed, quickly undoing the garment and sliding it off. He tamely let me undress him, yet his eyes warned me time was running out.

With another delicious shiver, I finished quickly, stepped around and behind him, spreading my hands over his strong back, and planting a kiss at the nape of his neck.

"You're treading on thin ice, Isabella," Aro growled, as I stepped back around, and pulled myself against him.

"I think I'm more than ready to fall through it," I replied, leaning up and taking his bottom lip between my teeth, simultaneously pressing my body to his. His eyes glittered with pure desire, as he bent his head to mine.

The moment our lips touched, it was like a dam broke between us, and a wellspring of passion and craving before untouched gushed forth.

Aro's hands hungrily explored my body in the same way mine did his, as he yanked me off my feet and twined my legs around his waist. Breaking off our kiss, I caught his eye as I brushed my core against his body, biting my lip when I heard his moan. Abruptly, my back was against the wall, and I had only a moment's warning, before he thrust into me. I cried out, loving the feeling of my body stretching to accommodate him, as he withdrew then returned, his face buried in my neck.

I held him to me, my fingers entwined in his hair, as I cried out with each deep thrust, each abrasion of my skin by the wood at my back. I didn't care that it hurt a little, since it only added to the pleasure before I finally broke.

The waves of satiation washed over me, only to leave me yearning for more when I felt Aro still hard within me. He raised his head, panting against my lips, as he kissed me tenderly.

"Act 1," he gasped, before withdrawing from me completely, and taking me in his arms. He carried me over to the bed, and laid me down on its sapphire sheets, the silk cool against my sweaty skin. He followed me down, but when I went to reach for him, he scooted back. I frowned at him, but I was too boneless to do anything other than lie there, prey to my own vulnerability. "No, Isabella. Tonight it is my night to worship you, in all your mortal glory before I make you immortal," he growled, taking hold of my knees and shifting them apart. I felt a wave of arousal rush over my skin, as he moved back up my body and kissed me heatedly, tilting my head back against the bed to deepen the angle of the kiss.

Aro broke from my lips, his mouth dotting kisses down my jawline, then down my neck, sucking on the soft skin and soothing it with his tongue when it reddened beneath his attentions. My breathing accelerated with excitement when he kissed down over my sternum, between my breasts before his breath ghosted over them. Flicking me a wicked grin, he set his lips to one, taking it into his mouth, while his hand rose to cup, then knead the other one.

At the same time, my breath left me entirely when I felt his fingers against my core, cupping me then penetrating me so I arched beneath his body. An ecstatic cry left my lips, desire rapidly building beneath my skin once more, a now familiar pressure pooling in my stomach.

Suddenly, his lips and hands left my body, as I moaned in disappointment, my every cell throbbing. I tried to sit up and reach for him, but Aro evaded my hands and sent me a warning glance.

"Put your hands down, Isabella, and leave them there. Or do you want me to tie them up?" he asked, and I sent him a defiant look, unafraid.

"Try me," I grinned.

"Oh I intend to, in the centuries to come," he growled, before he lowered his head to my skin again, just below the rise of my breasts, kissing down as I shifted beneath him.

His breath ghosted over my abdomen and down, when I froze in anticipation. He knelt and reached up with his hand, dragging it down my body from the hollow of my neck to my hips, making me arch upwards, thrusting my hips into the air. He took hold of them, holding me still as he bent his head and I felt his breath against my core.

His tongue surged in, and I jerked, crying out in ecstasy. My dewey skin rippled, as the fire at my core began to melt, when he withdrew his tongue, to replace them with his fingers, thrusting them in once, twice, before taking them away and penetrating me with his tongue again.

For hours it seemed he worshipped my body, conducting a symphony for me out of my carnal desires, with I the solo performer, as my body sang with tension and desire, ready to crescendo, while my cries hung shivering on the air.

Finally the molten heat at my core erupted for the second time that night, as I climaxed, and felt my limbs soften, finally shattered.

He reared over me, our lips brushing as my body awoke once more at the touch of his body against mine. He slid in only a little way, before withdrawing, teasing my body, so that void within me pulsated and begged for more, as I cried out. I clenched my hands on his back, trying to bring him down to me, but he caught my hands and imprisoned them either side of my head, before bending down for a kiss, still teasing my body with his.

Using my feet, I raised my body to caress his, pressing my breasts against his chest, forcing him to penetrate deeper into my body. Hearing his groan, I grinned against his mouth and clasped him between my thighs, using my inner muscles to tighten around him. He caught his breath, and then surged into me, taking my mouth and my body in one devastating invasion.

I bucked my hips in time to his rhythm, my aching body ravished beyond remembrance, as I arched and cried out into the empty darkness around us, the only sounds that of our heated lovemaking.

Looking up into Aro's passion glazed eyes, I struggled to think straight.

If I hadn't been so cynical, I might've believed I was living in a fairytale. The ugly duckling, who had turned into a swan, and found her prince at last.

I almost laughed, except my mouth covered by Aro's, as I felt his rhythm increase, the intense pleasure of being filled by him so completely, utterly claimed, intensifying tenfold.

For the fourth time that night I shattered, crying out, clasping my dark angel to me when I felt his own release, as he surged into me one last time.

Panting heavily, I lay still for a few minutes, relishing his heavy weight on me, as we recovered.

I nuzzled his ear, catching his attention.

"Do it now," I breathed, struggling to think well enough after that earth-shattering few hours. "I want you to make me immortal, while you're still inside me, surrounding me, loving me."

"As you desire," he growled in my ear, raising his head. He tenderly caressed my lips with his own. "Now we'll have our forever."

"Yes. I love you, Aro, now and forever," I whispered, stroking his raven hair out of his face. He pressed a kiss to my palm, before stroking my face tenderly.

"As I love you, _mia stella_. Are you ready?" he asked, as I caught my breath. I moved my neck to the side, presenting it to him, even arching up to meet his lips eagerly.

"See you when I wake up," I quipped, as he bent his head to my neck, and then I felt absolute fiery agony as his teeth sheared into my skin. I felt the complete torture that was my blood draining away, before Aro drew back.

The venom quickly built in my system, even before Aro licked the edge of the bite on my neck with his tongue, sealing it, before bending his head to the other side, and biting there too.

I dimly looked up at the ceiling, as fire tore through me, burning me to a crisp as the change started.

I was vaguely aware of Aro lifting from me, and then cradling me in his arms, as I screamed and writhed, arching into his arms.

The pain was so intense, that my eyes shot open, and I forced myself to focus on Aro's beloved eyes, anguished at my pain.

"I…love….you," I forced out, before I closed my eyes, and focussed on not moving a muscle.

Maybe I was a fairytale princess, getting her happily ever after, but this time there was no 'the end' at the close of _this _story.

No, the end of this story was just the beginning.

For us both.

It had been the past which had brought us together, and now _that_ story was coming to a close, and another one beginning.

The story of our eternal future.

* * *

**AND that's a wrap people! I really hope you enjoyed the story, I adored writing it for you. All I can say is thank you so much for the support, the reviews and the general utter coolness which is my fanfiction readers.**

**You are awesome.**

**And no complaints about this chappie please. It is M rated, so just get over it.**

**Hopefully I'll be updating Siren in a few days.**

**I was a bit hesitant over this chapter, seeing as I haven't written any good lemons in a long time, not since the ALSL Get Off In Volterra challenge, and I hope I haven't lost my touch.**

**Thank you all again, and hope you enjoyed the story.**

**The Last Disclaimer: I hereby declare I do not own any of the characters, symbols, devices, names, places, or songs used in this fanfiction. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**The lucky b******s!**


End file.
